A Second Chance
by kaleb-yamato
Summary: What would you go through to get the life you never had. Would you walk willingly into Hell even if you had only just managed to crawl out.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok people here we go. This is my first story every on Fanfiction so i hope you enjoy it. If at least one person enjoys it then all the effort in my opinion will have been worth it. Just to let you know i can't promise undates on a constant bases like every 7 days. I wish i could but i'm just not that good. Some warning this fic is rate M for a reason. There will be violence, death and war. There is smut but because Fanfiction bands smut now i will also be posting this fic on ficwad and hpfanficarchive with the smut uncensored. I do not own Harry potter in any way shape or form. But i sure wish i did. Enjoy!**

Harry James Potter floated in a sea of darkness that seemed to have no end. He could not see with his eyes. He could not hear with his ears or taste with his tongue. He could not feel his body what so ever. The darkness that surrounded him seemed to suck every emotion and feeling from him to the point that time itself had no meaning in this place of nothing. He had no idea how he had gotten here or how long it had been since he had appeared in this place. In fact other than his name he could not remember anything at all. He tried to remember but every time he tried all he got was nothing. No matter how much he fought to remember he could not and it was very frustrating. Finally he gave up trying to remember for the moment and concentrated on the now.

Though he could not technically feel anything he thought he might be falling, slowly but falling all the same. Not that that did him any good. Except that he could feel himself falling suddenly. Feeling that had not been there a second ago. He could feel himself falling and slowing down. He continued to slow down from whatever fall he had come from. Finally he felt himself settle down on the ground, floor he could not tell. Despite the feeling of falling and then landing he could still not see or hear anything. Or move his body in any fashion. The bad thing about having no perceptions is the inability to perceive time passing. It could have been seconds or days as far as he could tell of him lying there in the void doing nothing but exist before something changed.

It started off as a light that suddenly bloomed in the darkness off to his left, he tried to turn his head to look at it but still he could not move. Next he heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from the direction of the light and he realized with a start that he had never lost his sight or hearing or touch. It had just been the lack of anything to see or hear or touch before now.

"Rise Harry James Potter for we have much to discuss and very little time in which to do it in before a decision must be made," came a distinctly feminine voice from the source of the light and footsteps. Like flipping a switch he could suddenly feel his body again. His arms lean and strong at his sides pressed down onto whatever surface he was lying on and his legs bent and pressed down as well. His spine bent as he pushed himself up and into a sitting position before rising to stand erect and in full control of himself.

Now that he was back in control of himself he could finally turn to the left and see what was there. What he was met left him slightly shocked. Before him stood a vision of ethereal beauty. A woman with literally glowing snow white hair and eyes that contained every color of the rainbow was dressed in a sheer white summer dress with no sleeves and ended at the knees. The light it seemed to be coming directly from her body and it illuminated the darkness around her so she seemed to be the only thing in existence other than him.

Not really knowing what was going on he decided he needed to get some answers from this woman. She looked to be about in her mid twenties but she was like no other woman he had ever seen before. Or at least he did not think so because he could still not remember anything. "What's going on here? Who are you and what am I doing here? And why can't I remember anything from before I got here was that you're doing?" He knew he sounded a little rude but he needed answer and he was at his wits end after being in the darkness so long.

The woman in white smirked at him and took a step forward to take his left hand with her right. He noticed as he looked down that he was dressed almost in direct contrast to the woman. Dark black and grey clothes in the form of long pants and a t-shirt were covered by a void black great coat that reached almost down to the floor to hang around a pair of black shoes. Everything he wore seemed really sturdy and worn as though the clothes had been through a lifetime of wear and tear.

"That," she responded, "is a very good question. Let's see what we can do about that memory of yours." The woman stepped forward closing the distance between them and raised herself on her toes to press her lips against his own. He only had a moment to enjoy her soft lips before he stiffened. A plethora of memories, an entire lifetimes worth came flooding into him. He gasped and jerked back from the woman who somehow managed to keep a hold of his hand and prevented him from falling on his butt.

He shivered and shook as the enormity of his life once again became apparent to him. Everything from his earliest childhood memory, to his years at Hogwarts and all his friends, to the war with Voldemort and the disaster that followed. All of that and what led up to his current predicament. This would be the fact that he was dead. Or at least he should be dead, since overloading and self destructing Hogwarts magical core would end with that kind of result. He just hoped it had been enough to get the job done. With another gasp and a shiver he opened his eyes having closed them when his life had flashed before him to look at the woman.

"Good, good it seems that you remember now. Come we have much to talk about." The woman responded to him looking at her again. She took his arm in hers and began to walk. Off in the distance was a small light. It did not take long for this light to get much closer before flashing brightly before them both. Suddenly they were both walking through a lush forest. For some reason his shoes were gone allowing his feet to feel the grass and moss beneath them. Strange but pleasant none the less.

"As you have probably gathered," the woman began, "you are indeed dead but the question I feel you want to ask is why you are here."

"Yeah that about sums it up," Harry responded, "I figured I'd be wherever my parents went after they died along with all my other friends and family that died before I did. If this is the extent of Dumbledore's next great adventure then I feel slightly gipped. I want a refund." Harry's laugh at his own joke fell kind of flat but the context was plain. He really wanted to know why was he not with his family right now. Had he not done enough in his previous life to warrant a good afterlife? Or did they really take that whole suicide thing very seriously. To be fair he had been about to die anyways such were the wounds he had suffered beforehand. Were they really gonna deny him his cozy afterlife just because he had not waited another five seconds to die naturally.

The woman chuckled as well though hers sounded more genuine than Harry's had. "Well if you had been sent to the normal place then you would have gotten exactly what you were thinking of. However events have occurred that demand action. Events that you are uniquely suited to handling due to your past life. But we will get to that in a moment child. As for who I am well I have no real name. Though you might be willing to call me Fate or Destiny. Though that is not exactly accurate according to the definitions of those terms. Since I don't actually control a person's fate or destiny merely monitor it so to speak."

Harry's interest in the woman had definitely spiked. A being that monitored a person's fate was something he had never thought existed. That she was here speaking to him now about something that concerned him mere moments after his death were very concerning. The first thought in his head was that his last gamble had not been successful and even now the people he had died to protect were in mortal danger. All because he had failed. Maybe she could since his emotions or read him mind but Fate as he decided t call he for the moment answered his worries right away.

"Do not fret Harry James Potter. Your sacrifice was not in vain. You succeeded in your mission and those you sought to protect are as safe as they can be. No the matter for which I bring you here for is very different but at the same time very similar. The thing is Harry James Potter I wish to make a deal with you."

"A deal," Harry asked looking puzzled and relived at the same time at Fates reassurance that he had been successful. "What kind of deal would you need to make with the likes of me that requires you to keep me from passing on to my rest?" His tone was only slightly accusatory but who could blame him he felt he deserved some rest after all the crap he had been through.

"The deal," Fate continued, "is this. I wish to give you the chance to experience something you have never had before. To live a life that had been denied you by your previous existence. What I am saying is Harry James Potter is that I wish to give you a life with your parents that you did not have in your previous lifetime."

Fates words stopped Harry cold in his tracks as his eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth hung open. Whatever he had been expecting it had not been that. Shaking his head to pull himself together he turned back to look at Fate and spoke, "I'm surprised Fate, May I call you Fate, that you would offer me such a thing now. I am a grown man, 32 years old with the memories of a man five times my age. Though a childhood was something I desired years ago I take heart in the fact that I'm going to them now. Why would I want to become a child again, if that is indeed what you are implying, just to have a childhood with my parents? If the price of having that childhood is having my memories taken away or something like that then I will have to decline. My memories even the bad ones are what make me me. I've learned too much, discovered too much, and experienced too much just to throw it all away now."

Fate responded instantly to him not missing a beat. "Yes Harry James Potter you may call my Fate or anything else you wish to it really does not matter to me. As for your memories no you would not lose those. In fact you memories and the things you have discovered are the exact reason I've decided to send you back at all. As for why you would want to go to another life to have a childhood. An alternate reality by anyone's definition. The reason is simple that world needs you and your knowledge. Otherwise it will be left a blacken ruin where no life can exist."

Harry was just as quick as Fate on the draw and responded quickly. "But if you're sending me there to have a childhood with the family I never knew that must mean there already is another me there. Certainly as the boy who lived he could take care of whatever problem that world faced as I would not feel comfortable going there and replacing him or something along those lines. That's his life and his world and it would not be right for me to take it from him." Harry's words were firm and his eyes resolute. Despite the small desire to have a real childhood he would not take it from someone else. Not even another him. To do so would make him as bad a Voldemort in his own eyes.

"That's just the problem," Fate countered, neither of their voices was raised or harsh. In fact they sounded very cordial, their conversation very pleasant at least in tones and such. "That other you is not the boy who lived, Voldemort did come for you that night but your family managed to get away safely. When you did so he went to the Longbottoms where Neville Longbottom became the boy who lived after both his parents died trying to protect him. As for replacing that Harry James Potter you don't have to worry about that. In about twelve minutes he will die of wizard's flue. Nasty way to go as I understand it. He's been suffering for days, tried to pass it off as a cold and by the time his family realized what was wrong it was too late. The fever is raging out of control and his magic is burning out of him. This provides us with the perfect opportunity. With that Harry James Potter dying we can have you replace him once his soul leaves his body."

Harry winced. Wizard's flue was a nasty way to go no matter your age. But there was nothing he could do for the other him now. But he could see where Fate was going with this plan. It was actually very simple. "So basically I replace this dying me in that reality and use my unique abilities and knowledge to help that war survive Voldemort. Especially if that Voldemort is planning to do the same thing my Voldemort did. Without my abilities my own reality would have fallen completely and no offence to Neville but I don't believe he could discover the things I did. Not even by accident. And he would need those things just to survive. "

"You would also prevent your family from feeling the heartbreak of losing their firstborn son. In that reality you are only eight. And this whole ordeal has affected your family greatly. You might not be their exact same son. But you are still Harry James Potter. It goes without saying that you should probably keep your identity hidden until absolutely necessary. Unless you like being poked and prodded by unspeakables." Fate's voice had a slightly amused tone to it because she knew she had hit a sore spot. The thought of not only seeing his family and getting a real childhood was one thing. Preventing his mother and father from feeling the pain of losing a child was a big motivator. Even if he was not exactly their child. He would have to fake a lot if he did this but he could manage it he believed.

"So if I do except this," Harry hedged, "I get the childhood I never had along with the chance to protect this world from destruction. Seeing that according to you without my help this world will not survive. And it would be in my best interests to keep the fact that I'm from another reality a secret for as long as possible because becoming a lab rat would be no fun."

Fate smiled and nodded her head. "That about sums it up but do remember only your mind and soul will get transferred not your body. You will end up in a body that is not only eight years old but also has just died from wizard's flue. You will have to use your powers and what little magic is left in that body when you get there to start the process of transformation otherwise the body will quickly die. This will cause a lot of questions to arise I'm sure especially concerning your eyes but so long as you play stupid no one should suspect you of anything.

Harry sighed as he took that information in. He had hoped to avoid that at least at first. But Fate was right. The only way to save that body was to start the change and release the limiters. The thing about his eyes was just a side effect. Something unavoidable but it would set him apart from those around him, at least until he started teaching others to do the same. It had been the same way back in his own world. Strange at first but soon it became a symbol of those people who had the power to protect those who could not protect themselves and the fear of it went away, for the most part. It was still pretty strange.

"All right Fate I'll do it, God knows why but I'll do it. I can't let that world suffer if I can save it from the same fate mine did. Hermione and Ginny were right my Saving People Thing really makes me do crazy things. I suppose I should go now. That poor other me should be expiring anytime now and I'll need to get in that body quick to do damage control let's do this." Harry removed his arm from Fates to stand in front of her posture stiff and eyes resolute.

Fate just continued to smile at him before raising her hand to his brow. "Thank you Harry James Potter for agreeing to this. I know it is a difficult decision because you just got done fighting a war of your own. But worry not this new life you are going to will be filled with much light and love for you to enjoy. So it won't be all battles and it will give you something to protect form the start. Never falter, never fear and always remember the lessons you learned from your previous life for they will guide you to a bright future for you and those you love."

"Now brace yourself Harry James Potter. This will not be pleasant but it will be over quickly. Good luck." And with that a blast of light issued from Fates hand that enveloped Harry's vision before the falling sensation returned only much faster than before. He body felt like it was stretching like taffy as his mind tried to crawl out his ears and nose at the same time. Very unpleasant to say the least. The lights around him flashed every color of the rainbow just like Fates eyes and he though they formed a tunnel like shape around him but it was hard to tell. Just as he thought he was going to be sick or just plain die again from the pain the falling came to a sudden stop as his mind disconnected and everything went dark.

The change in perception was apparent from the start. He tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy. He could hear yelling all around him and the smell of medical potions filled his nose. Saint Mungoes from the smell of it. He groaned and tried to arch his back but nothing doing. This body was too weak to support him for long. He could feel the burn of the Wizard's flue in his body as it ate away at his magic. He had arrived successfully which meant it had not all been so elaborate dream which also meant it was time to get to work. If he wanted this body to survive he needed to act fast. He ignored the frantic calls of what must have been a wizard doctor trying to get his attention as they ran tests over him. Just like Fate had said this Harry had died and they had obviously called it before he got here. His sudden revival had sent them into a frenzy as they continued to try and save him. Though there was nothing they could really do.

Ignoring the distraction he descended into his mindscape. He own mind was already asserting itself as his inner world began to come into focus. His mindscape consisted of a city built at the base of Mount Everest in a valley with a truly colossal tree growing at the center of the city. He had gotten the idea from a story he had read once a long time ago. But he could look at that later. What he did next was the first step that led to the power he needed to survive. He stripped away his mindscape to revile his magical core as it was called. While it sounded easy it was actually very hard for a witch or wizard to access their core directly through their minds. Without his training and memories he would not have been able to do so. The core of this body was very small and weak but it would suffice for what he needed.

What he had to do next was something that no other wizard perhaps maybe Merlin himself had ever been able to do. Sure any wizard could strip away their mindscape with practice to observe their core directly. But observe was the most they could do. Directly affecting their own cores was something wizards had been trying to do forever. However they were blocked by the natural limiters surrounding ones core and had no way to bypass them. Harry however knew the secret to getting around the limiters. It was a fact, a fact that one had to know and accept completely in their mind without any doubt what so ever. If they could not do that than they would never be able to get around their limiters to access the next level.

Harry approached the small core only to stop short as the limiters got in his way. Harry merely smiled to himself before closing his eyes and speaking the truth to himself one more time. "There's no such thing as Magic." And with those words the limiters fell away from his new core allowing Harry to reach out with his hands to take the core into them. It burned like a small sun in his hands. Glowing with all the colors of the rainbow. Though compared to his old core this one was nearly dead the normally bright light dwindling before his eyes and starting to flicker like a light bulb about to burn out. Not wasting another second Harry began the transformation process; he began to squeeze the core in his hands, forcing the unfocused and raw magic into the proper form. Slowly but surely the small core began to collapse in on itself as Harry continued to put more and more pressure on it. He was searching digging for what lay beneath forcing the magic to change, to evolve into something greater than it ever was before.

Even through his concentration he could hear the Healers screaming it confusion and panic. He almost felt sorry for them. From their perspective his core had flared back to life only to begin going through a catastrophic collapse. Something that if it was actually happening would threaten not only his own life but also the safety of the entire hospital. Luckily that was not the case, and he could cut them some slack, after all what he was doing had not been done since Merlin himself had accidently discovered the power. Suddenly his core began to pulse rapidly in his hands, faster and faster, brighter and brighter. This was the signal that his task was almost complete, and not a moment too soon as with the resurgence of his core from entering this new body so had the wizard's flue that had killed this realities Harry. He could feel it trying to burn the last of his reserves and only by starting the process had he managed to hold on for this long.

With a final savage twist of his pulsing core it gave one final burst of prismatic lights before it all faded away leaving noting but darkness. All sounds in the hospital room ceased at this the healers stopping their activity and watching the magical monitor that displayed his core go from, "I'm about to explode and nothing that your doing is helping at all," to , "now I'm playing hide and seek and you can't find me." Suffice the say the exhausted and panicky healers were about at their wits end. First the poor boy had died, and then he had come back to life for no reason at all other than to become a time bomb as far as they could tell! And then the core just vanishes for no reason and the boy was still alive. Even Muggles had a core just no magic to fill it, but this boy had nothing, nadda, zip. At least for 17 seconds before the monitor changed again and showed the gathered healers something astounding, something that would change everything.

For in his mindscape Harry opened his hands at last. His core was gone, the glowing ball of light and energy that was the core of every magical creature in the entire world human or not had changed. In its place Harry held the source of his power. Floating in his hand faintly glowing with prismatic lights and bright emerald green in color, the same as his eyes was a seed. Simple yet more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. This one seed would change this world, just as it had changed his own. He only hoped it would be enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few minutes prior

Healer Jones stepped back from the bed that held one sleeping Harry James Potter. The son of Lily and James Potter. The boy had come into Saint Mungoes about a week ago with Wizards Flu. Naturally the Healers at the time had isolated the young potter heir and had done their best to try and break the sickness that was literally burning him up from the inside out. Unfortunately as was sometime the case the flu had just too much of a grip by the time they got to the hospital and at that point there was not a lot healers like him could do. Harry Potter just happened to fall into that category. His parents were devastated to say the least. James Potter had spent much of the last week trying to comfort his hysterical wife. Lily Potter had not reacted well to the news that there was nothing they could do to save her son. In fact she had almost gone on a rampage when they had told her. It was only the quick reactions of James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black that had stopped her.

Then today. It had started early that morning when Harry's vital had begun to drop rapidly. They all knew it was time. Despite that Lily Potter had demanded they do everything in their power to try and save her son. Despite repeated talks with both himself and others that it would be better to send Harry on his was as fast as possible to ease the pain he was in the Lady Potter was beyond reason. The intimate death of her first born son playing havoc with her emotions. When Harry's heart had gone into overdrive signaling the final moments Lily Potter had to be forcefully removed from the room.

They had done as asked and tried everything they knew to save the Potter Heir. But as they had feared it had all be for naught. Little Harry's heart gave just a few more stuttering beats before finally falling silent. They had tried to revive him to no avail, they called it. It was then that Healer Jones had gone out to the Potter family. They were gathered there along with their friends and family. James Potter holding his wife Lily Potter. Their children other than Harry who included his younger twin Nick Charles also eight, Iris Marie their younger sister at seven, Camellia Kate and Orchid Petal both five and the second set of twins though these were identical unlike Harry and Nick. Then there was Kyle Sirius aged three holding the youngest potter Violet Lily potter age one. Surrounding them were the Blacks. Sirius Black with his wife Christina. Their twins Sarah Iris and Mark Evens age eight with Mark holding little Rose Claire age one.

Others that stood around them were one Remus Lupin unmarried due to his werewolf status. The Tonks that included Andromeda and her husband Nathan a muggleborn. Their daughter Nymphadora aged 14 was standing next to the professors from Hogwarts. They included Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall and surprisingly even Headmaster Dumbledore. All of them looked up at him as he entered the waiting area. He didn't have to say anything. The look on his face probably told them a thousand times more than he ever could with words.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the scream from Lily Potter when she saw him. Yelling out her sadness to the heavens before burying her face in her husband's chest. The look on James Potters face was one of torment and anguish as he held his grieving wife. All around them the meager hope that had filled them fled as they all looked down in sadness. Some like Sirius and Remus went to James to comfort him while Christina went to Lily in James's arms and spoke quietly in her ear. Their reactions were to be expected. It was not the first time he had delivered bad news to a family. The crying the screaming and the denial were all common things in this scenario. Despite that he never got used to it, it always made him feel terrible when he had to do this and despite the fact he had been through this numerous times. He opened his mouth so he could begin talking with the family about what to do next when the general alarm began to sound.

Head snapping around he saw that the signal was coming back from Harry's room. Not knowing what could possibly be going on in there now he rushed back down the hall. Running back into the room he came up short at what he saw. Harry's body which had been covered with a white cloth had risen up into the air and was floating several feet above the bead. Where his body had been deathly white before was now bright with life his emerald eyes open and his mouth twisted in a silent scream. In the center of his bare was a glowing spot. He took this all in within a second before Harry's body fell out of the air and back onto the bed where it began to thrash about spasmodically. Reacting quickly despite his shock Healer Jones began to issue orders.

"Merlin's beard you idiots hold him down NOW! You, you and you bring the monitors back up and prepare him for spell scans at once! I want to know what the hell is going on here people and I want to know NOW!"

The Healers in the room rushed to follow his orders. Years spent healing during the war with Voldemort had made this generation of healers much harder than normal and better at following orders like soldiers in combat situations. Two of the Healers drew wands and point them at Harry forcing his body to the bead with binding spells to prevent any more thrashing that might hurt him or anyone else. Others moved to recast the monitor spells used to observe his body. Everything from his heart rate to his core scan. The idea for the spells had come from observing the muggle devices that did the same thing. Jones often marveled at the things the muggles had created without the use magic. It sure made his job easier with the monitors in place. Casting his own spells to try and find out just what the hell had caused a very dead person to just randomly come back to life he was the first to discover the danger. Closely followed by the rest of the healers as they finally managed to get those monitors back up. One began beeping right away and everyone focused on it at one. It was the core monitor. When young Harry had passed his core had been nearly empty having been burned to nothing by the sickness. Now however it was strong again. Much stronger than it should have been.

It pulsed rapidly larger then smaller then larger again, it was a core collapse. Jones felt his heart settle somewhere around his groin while his stomach tried its damndest to crawl out of his throat, it was a very unpleasant feeling for one to have. And it very bad news not only for Harry but for the entire Hospital as well. A core collapse was VERY rare. It hardly ever happened; in fact he could think of no time in his own lifetime that a collapse had been recorded. No one was exactly sure what could cause a person's magical core to collapse but the results were uniform across the board in every case. Once the core reached maximum entropy it would back lash and explode with more than a hundred times the force of the most powerful Confringo. Such a blast would level half of Saint Mungoes and that was if they were lucky.

"EMERGENCY STATIONS NOW," Jones shouted before running over to the wall next to the door. On the wall was a magical speaker phone that allowed him to contact others around the hospital. But in emergencies such as this it also allowed him to give warning to the entire hospital at once. Hitting the emergency alarm button which also acted as an all call function pumping the alarm and his voice to everyone. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, ATTENTION ALL MASTER HEALERS, CODE ECHO TROLL BLUE LUMOS THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL AN IMMINATE CORE COLAPSE HAS BEEN CONFERMED ON THE FLU FLOOR BEGIN EVACUATION OF SAINT MUNGOES AT ONCE!" Message sent Jones turned back to Harry. The spot on his chest was glowing brighter; it had to be his core manifesting itself on the visible plane. It would be fascinating to observe if it was not so dangerous. However before he could move back to assist the other healers desperately trying to stabilize Harry's core somehow some way, or even just keep it from exploding for a few more seconds while the rest of the patients were evacuated to safety he was hit from behind by someone running into the room.

Somehow Jones managed to stumble and turn in the same motion. A reflex reaction to try and see what had hit him. He didn't think the situation could get any worse, but he was wrong. With a panicked look on her face and panting heavily in the door way was one Lily Potter. "Harry? What's wrong, what's happening to my son, why is the hospital evacuating, tell me now!"

"Misses Potter you have to get out of here now it's not safe," Jones replied trying to push the woman back out of the room without letting her see what was going on. It didn't work as soon as he moved she got a good look over his shoulder at Harry's restrained form. Her eyes widened even more as she tried to fight her way through.

"Harry, HARRY? Let me through this instant I have to help him!" Jones only shook his head and held on harder. Taking a blow or two from the woman's failing arms as she tried with all her strength to get to her boy.

"It's no use misses Potter it's too late, you have to get out of here while you still can. There's nothing you can do to help Harry and you won't help anybody by staying here and dying trust me. Once his core collapses this entire hospital will go with him. All we can do is try to buy more time while the hospital evacuates." Lily paid him no attention; his words were not reaching her at all. Suddenly two arms appeared under hers and drug her off him. Panting he saw that it was James Potter dragging her back. Pain was written on his face, but so was determination. Their eyes met and Jones knew the Potter Lord had heard and understood what he had been trying to tell Lily. Another form appeared behind James and the struggling Lily. It was Headmaster Dumbledore and with one deft movement the aged Wizard drew his wand and placed it at Lily's throat hitting her with an overpowered calming charm. While her body went slack in her husband's arms her eyes retained their fiery nature.

"Is there any way I can be of assistance Master Healer?" Dumbledore asked of the man stepping around the Potters to speak to him directly. He had already convinced all the others to take the children to safety. It was only the children that had convinced Sirius Remus and Christina to leave James and Lily behind. They had all retreated to Potter Manor for the time being. Lily upon hearing the evacuation order had broken free of James grip and had run for Harry's isolated room. James cursing up a storm had run after her. Dumbledore had decided to follow, his mage sight allowing him to observe all the magic that was being sucked towards young Harry's room at an alarming rate. Dumbledore had actually been alive long enough to have witnessed a core collapse once before in his life time. Even with only that one encounter and all the information he had read on the phenomenon since he could tell something was not right. When a core collapsed it exploded from the force of the Witch or Wizards core itself destabilizing so much that it actually became visible to the naked eye before breaching its own natural restraints also know as limiters the magic being expelled in all directions and where ever the magical residue came into contact with any object it reacted explosively. In fact the more magic a object had to more explosive the reaction. In a Place like Saint Mungoes they would be lucky if the building survived at all not even beginning to account for the damage the surrounding and un-expecting muggle area would suffer. And was what was confusing him was the magic that was being sucked from the air itself into Harry's room. At least as far as his sight could tell him.

Now that he was standing in the open door way he could see where all that magic was going. All the magic in the air, the magic from the medical monitoring spells the magic from the healers IN the room heck through the window he could even see the magic fueling the wards starting to get sucked in. All of it heading for the bright point of light in the middle of Harry's chest. The healers were now having to restrain him by hand both because the binding power had been sucked away and because now the Healers could visibly see their own magic starting to get sucked away as well and they could no longer cast spells. The magic getting sucked up as soon as they tried to cast. "No Headmaster there's nothing you can do here," Jones answered him after only a moment's pause, " Just get them out of here now, we don't have much time before," but whatever he was going to say got lost to the wind as a shock wave rolled off of Harry throwing them all away onto the floor. Lying on the floor outside of the room Jones and Dumbledore looked back into the room only to see that Harry was again floating off the bed. All the magic that was getting sucked into Harry's core was now visible even to those without mage sight and was growing larger by the second. Large groaning sounds reverberated through the hospital as the wards started to flicker and buckler under the strain. And a high pitched screaming sound filled the air as Harry's core glowed brighter and brighter. Lily and James were next to Dumbledore now having crawled back from where they had been thrown to see what was happening. With a final shriek the wards collapsed completely at the same time the light from Harry's core enveloped the entire floor glowing so bright it blinded everyone.

Blinking the spots out of his eyes Dumbledore stood up. His head was spinning and he felt nauseated for the first time in decades. Raising his wand to his own head he tried to cast some spells to relieve the pain. He was no Madam Pomfrey but a few headache spells were easy enough for him. Not that it mattered for try as he might he could not get the spell off. His magic was still there, he could feel it. But not only had it been drained but it had also short circuited or so it seemed from that final blast of light before he had blacked out. For that reason Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts head of the Wizengamot and leader of the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) stood drunkenly in a daze as he tried to see straight. Leaning against the wall it took him a few minutes to get his bearings. By the time his vision focused and he began to look around the others were also getting their senses back. James was still holding Lily a little ways away on the floor still and Healer Jones was just getting off his knees.

Finally turning back to face the room he saw what was within. All the furniture had been blasted out of place. The window was blown out as well. The other five Healers appeared unharmed and they were all moving. All of them were like him disoriented and weak. Some were even trying to cast some spells but the Healers had no more success than he had, not that it stopped them from trying. But all that was pushed to the back of his mind as he observed Harry. He was unconscious but very much alive, lying on the hospital bed and strangely his whole body was glowing now with a faint light that seemed to be coming from his skin. But even as he observed this it began to fade and all the while his physical appearance once sickly and pale began to get healthier and healthier right before his eyes.

"Were still alive?" Came the surprised Voice of Healer Jones who had finally managed to get up on his feet. Looking around in wonder only to settle on Harry as well just as the glowing disappeared and his body returned to a normal healthy state. "It's not possible," he murmured to himself, "we should all be dead."

"It seems Healer Jones," said Dumbledore as he managed to make his way over to the stunned Healer. James and Lily finally regaining their feet as he did, "that Fate has other plans for us."

Shaking his head in disbelief Jones finally got his feet to move. First going to each of his Healers for a moment just to make sure before approaching the sleeping boy on the bed. "I don't know about Fate Headmaster but whatever happened here goes against all the laws of Magic as I know them." Hearing a noise he noticed that the Potters were back on their feet now and were making their way over. Steeling his spine he went back to the Headmaster. "Regardless we have to isolate him now Headmaster before we let anyone near him. We have absolutely NO idea what just happened or if it could happen again at any time we have to call anyone who might have any info on what just happened and get them here ASAP. Please Headmaster you're the only one with the power to get things done quickly enough to count. We may not have much time."

Sighing in agreement Dumbledore nodded, "I agree Healer Jones though it gives me a heavy heart to do so. The safety of not only this hospital but also of the muggle world surrounding us demands that we act as swiftly as we can. Both for their sake and for Harrys as well." Receiving only a nod from the Healer before he turned back into the room Dumbledore turned to meet the determined and worried expressions on James and Lily Potters faces. This would not be pleasant but it had to be done. While he himself had no idea exactly what had happened to young Harry there was one thing he was almost positive about, and that was that whatever had caused this was directly connected to the prophecy. Harry, Charles and Neville were all children of the prophecy. Even if Neville was the Boy-Who-Lived he should have kept a closer eye on the Oldest Potter twins. The thing was for the past seven years he had been in a constant war of sorts with Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother and legal guardian since he parents had died the night Voldemort had fallen. He had tried to gain custody of Neville to protect him but before he could react his Grandmother had taken him under her protection as the temporary head of the Longbottom family. Since then he had to fight just to see the boy, the death of Augusta's son and daughter in law had changed the witch and not for the better. Augusta had come out of the war wand blazing with all the new power having the Boy-Who-Lived for a grandson brought the Longbottom family. Augusta for all intents and purposes owned Wizarding Britain and no one crossed the House of Longbottom who wanted to keep their job and social status. But it was necessary for him to guide Neville to his eventual confrontation with Voldemort when he arose again. But because he had spent so much time focusing on Neville he had completely forgotten about the Potter twins. Believing that they did not matter now that Neville had been marked. Now it seemed that he would have to get closer to the Potter twins, most importantly Harry if he wanted to control whatever it was that was happening here. After all Neville would need loyal followers in the fight against Voldemort and the Potter Twins would do nicely for a start.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxX

Several Hours Later

` Lily Potter sighed as she took another sip of her lukewarm coffee he husband had been kind enough to get her. She was sitting back in the waiting lounge again just as she had been hours before. After a heated argument with the Headmaster he had reluctantly convinced her to return to the lounge to await further news on her oldest son Harry. It had been a very stressful afternoon. Bugger that it had been a very stressful week! A week filled with shame, regret and fear. Lots of fear, ever since they had brought Harry to Saint Mungoes a week ago she had not left for more than a few hours or so. She felt so responsible for what had happened. Not two weeks ago her oldest two had managed to pull another prank on their siblings that left a whole floor of manor a wreak that made even the house elves take awhile. She had been so mad at her two boys that she had grounded them for a month. She was still mad when a few days later Harry had come to her complaining about not feeling well. She had passed it off as the common cold at the most and an attempt of her sons to garner sympathy. He had done it before, so all she did was give him one of the foul cold potions they always hated and told him to take that. The fact that he had taken it without complaint should have been the first sign that her son was not kidding around this time. But she had just brushed it off as nothing and forgot about it. It was not until a few days later that Harry had come down to breakfast pale a death and swaying before throwing up blood, actual BLOOD all over the floor that they had rushed him to Saint Mungoes. But by then it had been too late.

She along with the rest of her family and friends had been forced to watch over the course of several days as Harry slowly burned from the inside out. It was clear that he was in terrible pain. His fever was so high that he could not think straight and could not recognize them when they visited him. All they got when they were allowed to visits were silence as he slept of whimpers and screams of pain if he was conscious which was not often. She had already broken down several times in the last few days praying for some sort of miracle that would save her sons life. But her prayers had gone unanswered. Desperate for something anything that might help she had flooed Dumbledore at Hogwarts and asked him to come. Or more specifically to bring Fawkes the Phoenix. They had come but it had done no good. Fawkes' healing tears worked wonders on Physical wounds and even poisons and toxins. But a Phoenix's tears could only heal not kill and despite everything the Wizards Flu was still a virus. A magical one but a virus all the same. The Tears could not affect the virus because it was a living thing and the tears cold not kill. Unable to stand the negative emotional climate Fawkes had flamed away but Dumbledore had stayed. For emotional support if nothing else.

Then the time came, the Healers told them that Harry was fading and fast. They could not even be in the same room with him when he died. He was unconscious 95% of the time and delirious the other 5%, on top of that Wizards Flu was also the most infectious around the time of death. The Healers even with their protective spells were taking a big risk even being in the same room as Harry when he passed. But it had been her insistence that they keep trying to save him even to the last moment. Deep down she knew it was a lost cause, but while her hearth had already accepted it and broken because of it her mind had not. She had descended into a desperate frenzy of activity are research trying to find anything that might help. But in the end she had found nothing.

Then earlier today Master Healer Jones the man in charge had come to them in the waiting room. His face had said it all and her mind drowned in the despair and pain her heart had already fallen into. Christina had tried to comfort her with words but none of them managed to reach her. All she could feel was the pain of loss she felt at losing Harry. Her first born child, so lost as she was in her pain she never noticed Jones run back to Harry's room. In fact she didn't even realize anything was wrong until the alarm went off and Healer Jones announced the evacuation order for all of Saint Mungoes. Looking up she noticed the light coming from Harry's room down the hall and before James could react she had made a break for it. Sprinting down the hall, heart hammering all the while, telling her that she NEEDED to get to Harry. Right that second, because whatever it was that was going on involved Harry. And she was right. As soon as she got to the room and saw Harry thrashing and glowing she had tried to go to him. But first Healer Jones and then James had prevented her, screaming that she had to get to safety. As if she could actually abandon Harry in his time of need. Then Dumbledore had forced calm onto her with his charm and she had collapsed. Down but not out she found herself with a front row seat as whatever was happening to Harry reached its peak before exploding outward and blinding them all.

After that she did not know if minutes or seconds had passed before her vision returned. She had gotten up then, supporting and being supported by James the entire time. They had turned back towards Harry's room only to be blocked by Professor Dumbledore before they could reach Harry. Suffice to say after everything that had just happened she was not going to let Dumbledore stop her. Her wand had come out so fast the Stupefy already on her lips, only to get nothing. From both her wand and Dumbledore. No spell of red light shot from her wand to stun the Headmaster, as for the Headmaster himself he didn't even blink. Apparently he already knew she would be unable to use magic. In fact everyone in the building at the time that light had flared from Harry was unable to use magic right away. It had worn off after a few hours but more than one witch or wizard had panicked at first believing they had been turned into a squib. Before she could object further Dumbledore had suggested they return to the waiting room. They did not know if Harry would suddenly light up again but they did not want to risk anything at the moment. All the patients had already been evacuated and they were calling in everyone they could think of that might be able to help with the situation. Until then they could not let anyone near Harry for whatever reason. Even her, the Headmaster however had smiled and reminded her that regardless what happened for the moment Harry was both alive AND he looked healthier than he had looked in weeks. That if anything could and should be taken as a good sign. Dumbledore had then asked them to trust him; at least long enough to call in some favors to get Harry looked at. They had reluctantly agreed on the condition that they were informed right away if his condition changed in any way good or bad.

Conceding to their request Dumbledore had sent them back to the lounge while the Healer did their stuff. Sirius, Christina and Remus and returned fifteen minutes later minus the kids who had been left at Potter Manor under the combined watch of the Tonks and the Hogwarts Professors. Following not far behind them was the Minister of Magic himself Cornelius Fudge along with Amelia Bones the head Auror and the boss of James and Sirius. With them over a dozen advisors to the Minister including a woman dressed in all pink and who looked like a toad and twice as many Aurors. After talking with Dumbledore they opened all the floos and began calling everyone they could to try and come and help. Of those that came the ones that stood out were a few of the Unspeakables lead by a man named Croker, Dumbledore's brother who ran a pub, Professor Snape who had a deep hatred for all things Potter, a Vampire named Alucard, a Fairy named Aurora Lights and the most suprising of all Nicholas Flamel and his wife both legendary immortal Alchemists and teachers of Dumbledore himself.

All these people had gone and crowded into Harry's room while the Aurors stood guard. That had been several hours ago and still no word. All they got was the occasional flash of a spell from under the door but that was it. With so little news and nothing to do but sit and wait Lilt Potter was reaching the end of her rope. Apparently it was obvious too because James took that moment to speak up for the first time in a while.

"It's gonna be ok Lily. I promise you Harry is gonna be fine. All those powerful people and creatures in them all working together. There's no way they can't figure out what to do," rubbing circles on her back he gave her his best crooked grin. The one he knew she loved. Even in the middle of all this she could not help but give a small smile in return. He always got her with that damned smile.

"Prongs is right Lily love," piped up Sirius from where he was holding Christina on his lap, "there's no way they can't fix this. You just watch Harry's gonna be back on his feet in no time pranking the day away and laughing it up I swear." Satisfied with his pep talk the grim animagus leant back in his chair giving her his best Cheshire cat grin, the same grin he always wore when pranking. She would have bought it too if not for the genuine concern she could see hidden in his eyes.

"Thanks Sirius. I hope your right. I have to believe your right. I can't lose Harry now. Not after everything that's happened. I swore to him you know years ago that I would always be there to see him off in the train to Hogwarts. I intend to make sure he gets those train rides." No one doubted the determined look in her eyes. Not even for a second.

"That's right Lily," Added Christina from her seat on Sirius, "I made that promise to remember? We would both be there to see all our children off to Hogwarts every signal time without fail. I have no intention of letting them down." Her pale Lavender eyes locked with her own bright Emeralds. The same eyes Harry had. The only boy in the family to get them.

Remus didn't really have anything to add to all that. It had been the full moon not three days ago and he was still recovering. He still managed to give his own supportive nod and smile confirming that he believed in everything that had been said. It wasn't much but it helped raise her spirits a little and for that her love for her family and friends only grew even more.

Further conversation was cut off however when Dumbledore walked out of Harry Room and headed towards them. There was a soft smile on his face as he beckoned them forward. They rose quickly and approached him so he could speak. "You will be glad to know that we believe the worst is behind us. While we still don't know what happened from the tests we have been able to perform it seems that Harry core has gone through some sort of change. It's nothing like anything any of us have ever seen before, regardless were fairly certain that it is stable. In fact if we're not mistaken he should be waking up very soon. We thought it would be best if he had some familiar faces there to greet him."

Not even bothering to answer him Lily just nodded and led the group into the room. It had been expanded and cleared of everything except Harry's bed to make room for all the guests. Making their way over to Harry's sleeping form the five adults gathered around the bed. Lily and James on his left and right sides respectively and Sirius, Remus and Christina surrounding the end. Taking one of Harry's hands in her own she asked. "How soon do you think it will be before he will wake up Albus?"

"A few minutes we think Lily," Dumbledore responded, "however I should warn you there seems to have been a lot of damage to Harry's mind. Damage that appears to somehow fixed itself on its own. We can't really explain how, were still working out how Saint Mungoes in not a smoking crater in the middle of down town London but there are large portion of Harry's brain that is all new growth."

Frowning at Dumbledore and then at her Husband Lily pondered this news. Harry's brain had been damaged but had healed itself. What that mean for Harry? A cold dead weight settled in her stomach as more thoughts crossed her mind. What if he had forgotten her and James, what if he woke up and he had completely forgotten himself? All those memories gone forever, but she had no more time to ponder this as the hand she was holding gave her a sudden squeeze. Freezing almost solid she breathed out, "Harry?"

His head moved towards her and he let out a soft grown of discomfort, "oh my bloody head, did someone grab the license of that Dragon that trampled me?" Loud cheers filled the hospital room only to be silenced by a louder grown from Harry who's other hand came up to his head as though he was trying to hold it together, "Uhh please no noise, I can't stand the noise."

"Shush baby," crooned Lily tears running down her eyes as she placed a gentle kiss upon Harry's brow. "It's all ok now, it's all ok." Harry however turned still as a statue when Lily kissed him. This concerned them for a moment before he turned his still closed eyes towards her and murmured softly, "mum…mum is that really you?"

Still smiling Lily said, "Yes baby it's me, its mum you're safe now I promise," placing another kiss on his forehead a few tears dripped on his face sliding down his cheeks and onto the pillows. James leaning over placed a hand on Harry's shoulder smiling and crying as well.

"Don't worry son were here, were all here and every things gonna be fine now," Harry turned his closed eyes towards him and whispered, "Dad?" Still smiling James only whispered, "yeah son it's dad were both right here," he paused then scrutinizing Harrys face before asking, "Harry can you open your eyes for us so you can see everyone here, or is it too much for you?"

It was Harrys turn to pause as his face contorted into a grimace that disappeared a moment later. "Sure I think I can, just one sec," then Harry's eyelids began to open for the first time in over a week. It was slow going tough as if they were very heavy. But then suddenly it was like a weight was lifted from them and they snapped wide open to star at the gathered crowd in the room. Almost everyone in the room flinched at once, followed by muffled curses and swears as Harry gazed upon them. Even Lily and James were struck dumb at what they saw. Harry's eyes emerald green just like his mothers now glowed faintly as though back lit by focused lights. All across the emerald green were what looked like starbursts going of constantly giving the illusion that you were looking up into the clear night sky. But that was not the strangest part. No the thing that really got to the gathered beings was his pupils. On every living creature magical or not that possessed eyes the pupils were always black. For Harry however that was no longer true. His once black pupils had turned solid metallic silver, and to top it all off surrounding the emerald green was a outline circle of metallic gold about a 16th of a inch thick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not and never will own Harry Potter. The Location, Technology used and unique Animals described in Harry's mindscape are property of the Fanfic Author Maderfole who uses them in his own fics though not in Harry Potter ones. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I honestly thought I would get flamed to death. I know alternate reality non Boy Who Lived Harry has been done a thousand times but honestly I never read one that I liked, didn't get dropped or just went wrong when they tried to move things to fast or made Harry a god. I intend for this fic to be long and very detailed. I have a lot of the main points of the story planned out but the in between is open to change or ideas.**

**In regards to flames of any kind. If you took the time to read my fic and then took even more time to write about how it sucks or is clichéd or has been done a thousand times before one has to wonder why you didn't use that same amount of time looking for a fic you did like instead of bitching about how much you hated this one. Constructive criticism is welcome but I don't like being told to do this or that with my fic. Tell it might be a good idea to one thing or another but don't flat out tell me to change an aspect of my story because you don't like it. If you don't like it you can write your own where it does not happens. I give anyone who reads my fic permission to use any idea in their own stories so long as I didn't take it from another author then you need their permission. The only thing I ask is that you tell me you are using an idea of mine so I can read it in your fic.**

**But enough of that here is chapter two of A Second Chance and most of this chapter is explaining the Seed Core and Harry as he first wakes up. After this the next chapter will be getting things rolling as Harry begins to integrate into his new life.**

Within Harry's Subscape

Harry sighed in relief as he held his focused core Seed in his hands within the depths of his subscape. It had taken a little more effort than he had thought but he hadn't had a choice. With the biological clock counting down until this sickness killed him just like it had killed the original realities Harry he didn't have a choice but to rush the transformation process. What should have taken almost a day he had done in less than an hour. And from the brief glances he had managed to spare so to speak of the outside world he had caused one hell of a mess out there. Probably scared the living daylights out of the healers that had been taking care of the old Harry while he died. He would have some serious damage control to do once he actually woke up. But he could not do that yet; he may have managed to focus his core but that by no means had managed to destroy the wizard's flu poisoning his new body. But that was ok that was not the point of the transformation.

Contrary to the popular belief of the unfocused magical beings of his home reality focusing your core did not actually make you any stronger than you were beforehand. Most people when he explained this then asked him what the point of it was at all. If it did not make you more powerful what was the point of going through all the trouble and training to focus your core. To understand the reason one had to understand the difference between an unfocused core and a focused one.

For every living creature on the entire planet magical or not they all possessed a magical core. Even the muggles and non magical animals and plants. Fact of the matter was nothing could live without some magic. It was just that in muggles and other non magical living things they did not posses enough magical energy to manipulate. They only had enough to fuel their own life and nothing left over for anything else. Magical energy was measured on a scale of 1 to a 1000, sometimes jokingly called the Merlin scale. For Muggles and other non magical things their life power was anywhere from 1 for micro organisms and the like to 10 for more complex animals including non magical humans. For Witches and Wizards on average their power ranged from 50 for the weakest to 200. The vast majority of magical humans fell into this category, though squibs as they were called were humans born from magical parents whose magical power had fallen under 50. They were not quite muggles, they could still see things like magical structures and creatures but they could not actually perform magic themselves. In any normal magical community about 20 to 25% of the population had higher than normal levels of magic. In the last few centuries this percentage of people consisted more and more of muggleborns as opposed to a magical from a purely magical family, due mostly to the fact that any concentration of magical humans was prone to inbreeding, not even considering looking in other magical communities for spouses. The average power of these magicals was anywhere between 200 and 500 on the magical scale. But that was not the end of it, more and more often in recent years, at least in his own dimension he had seen many individuals whose power exceeded 500. Wizards like Dumbledore and Voldemort were just the first of this trend. Dumbledore's score was 817 while Voldemort's had been 796.

It was a commonly accepted fact among the magical community that your core power grows larger and larger as you got older. However just because most people believed this did not change the fact that they were all wrong. By the age of 11 a magical core was fully grown and would not be getting any larger on its own for the rest of that person's life. The reason everyone believed that their cores kept growing was simple. While a magical core was fully grown at eleven years old a person could only access a certain portion of that power at any given time. The human body could only handle so much power being conducted through it at once. There were no magical pathways through the body through which magic traveled. In fact you could not actually cut some one open and see their core with your own two eyes. While a magical core did exist inside a person it was slightly out of phase with the rest of reality making it untouchable through normal means. Only magic could affect magic though there was no stopping someone using magic to make someone else's core susceptible to physical things. No the most costly drawback of an unfocused magical core was simple. They leaked, constantly and throughout a person's entire life. The energy in the core slowly seeped out of said core and began to slowly osmose through their body. Making its way through the bones, the muscles, the organs and even the brain before finally pushing its way through the skin and into the air around the person. When this happens it's most commonly referred to as a person's aura, something that people with the ability to perceive magic with their eyes can view or that can been seen when certain spells are cast on a person.

However, even though the magic was leaking it actually served a purpose. In a manner similar to a muggle exercising his or her body by running or lifting weights, when the magic pushed through the witch or wizards body it put a strain on it forcing the body to grow a toughen up. Bones got thicker and became less prone to breaking; muscles became stronger and more resilient making it easier for the magical to gain physical strength. The organs functioned at higher levels of efficiency, and even the immune system became stronger making it nearly impossible for a magical to contract the normal muggle diseases and viruses ensuring that they almost never got sick in their life. This magical core leak was directly responsible for witches and wizards living much longer and healthier lives than their muggle counter parts, and that was not even counting their advanced medical spells and potions. All of this added up to one effect, as a child hit eleven and their core reached its maximum growth it begins to leak magic. The magic pushes its way through the body reinforcing it and causing it to grow. Over time as the body gets stronger the body is able to handle more stress, so more magic makes its way through the body as a result more magic becomes available for that person to use. But the drawback to all this is that no witch or wizard feels the need to work out. They generally feel very good in their body without having to put any effort into it. The magic leaking through the body can only force it to grow so much, without actually putting any effort into making their bodies stronger eventually their body reaches a point where it's not being reinforced any more so no more magic is leaking out past a certain percentage. The final result at the age of seventeen when a witch or wizards core is supposed to have finished growing 99.999% of magiclas only have access to about 35% to 55% of their maximum magical power, basically cutting their power in half if their lucky. Wizards like Dumbledore and Voldemort are no acceptation to this rule through in their case it's more like between 50% and 70% of their maximum. Because they have so much more power it put more pressure on their bodies as they grew and so their bodies became more resilient despite not putting any physical effort into it and therefore more of their magic became available to them.

This was the primary difference between a focused core and an unfocused core. A magical core once focused did not leak. At all, instead the core once focused into a Seed was tied directly to the will of the witch or wizard in question allowing that person to access all one hundred percent of their magical power whatever that power level happened to be. No longer confined to the limits of what managed to worm its way out of their bodies the magical in question could simple call upon their magic just by willing it. As a matter of course a being with a focused core no longer needed a wand, in fact a focused core prevented a person from using a wand at all. If a magical being with a focused core tried to use a wand to cast a spell the purified and focused magical energy would actually overload and burn out a wand core, resulting in anything from the wand turning to ash or even blowing up. Another thing was that actual spells and wand movements were also no longer necessary. Because a person with an unfocused core could not actually access their core directly, only what managed to leak through their bodies the magic was a lot harder to control. Chanting spells and using wand movements gave the caster and their magic an instinctive direction and course to follow that would lead the magic to producing the desired effect. Since this was no longer necessary for a focused core all the caster had to do was imagine the desired effect and direction of the effect and fuel that desire with however much power they desired or was necessary.

But just because a person no longer needed a wand or spells to use their magic did not mean they were suddenly all powerful demi-gods. In fact without special training there were several draw backs and even dangers to having a focused core. The first and most dangerous draw back was the fact that now that one's magic was tied to their will the person in question ran the very high risk of losing control of their magic and hurting someone by accident without even meaning to. The power was not just tied to the person conscious but their subconscious as well. Without even meaning to an errant thought or simple idea can end up trying to come to life while being fueled by their own power. One example would be a man who was angry at his friend and wished that he would break his arm so that he could not play a game or do something that that person wanted to do but could not. Without actually directing his power to do so it lashes out on its own in response to his desire and breaks the man's arm. The other draw back however is in fact the lack of magical leak from the witch or wizards core. Without that natural leak their unfocused core once had their bodies were no longer being infused with the magic that was phasing through it. By focusing their core they had effectively cut their life spans down to the length of a muggle and denied themselves the physical reinforcement normal witches and wizards enjoy.

Magical society was lucky their core leaks made their bodies more fit otherwise every last magical would be suffering from very obese and weak bodies. Fortunately, however both these problems had solutions to them. For controlling his focused magic it came in two parts. The first was the more demanding and that was using good old fashioned Occlumency, the art of protecting one's mind and controlling one's emotions through extreme mental discipline. It was something he would have to take care of later though once he finished in his subscape and returned to his mindscape. The other which was easier was the creation of a focus. A focus acted much like a wand did however instead of conducting a person's magic a focus kept that magic in check while also providing a point of reference for when conducting spells that either took up a lot of power and were there for more difficult to control or took a lot of precision to get just right or even a combination of the two. With a focus in place Occlumency was no longer necessary to keep the focused magic in check however he had still encouraged his student to practice it anyways if there ever came a time where their focus was taken or lost, just in case.

Problem was until he could Actualize the components necessary to construct his focus and then meld them together he would be forced to rely solely on his occlumency to keep his magic in check. Not overly difficult but just a tad annoying. With his memories it would be easy to prevent any accidents, the thing that annoyed him most however was that even if he constructed his focus he would have to wait for an opportunity to reveal it without raising suspicion. He had an idea but the idea meant he would have to wait until he was about to leave for Hogwarts before he could use it. Almost a year from the time he would wake up if his guess was correct. The more pressing problem though was his sudden lack of magical reinforcement. Without it his life span would be seriously hampered along with his auto immune system. With only a basic non magical immune system he wouldn't survive a year in a magical environment surrounded by magical diseases. Forget that he wouldn't survive the next hour the way things were with the wizard's flu still present in his system.

"Time to get started," he murmured to himself. The body had no magical pathways through which magic could travel, he had noted this before. However now that he had the ability to control his magic with his will there was nothing stopping him from forging those pathways himself. The process was called infusion, by which a magical with a focused core intentionally enhanced their bodies systems the same way they were before when their magic was leaking. Reaching out with his will he held his Seed to his chest and began to conduct the power it contained outward around himself. Prismatic tendrils of light resembling roots began to spread out from the Seed in his cupped hands. Growing up, down, and in every other direction as they began to weave their way into his physical body. Concentrating he had to be very precise doing this. It had taken him nearly three years of studying the human body before he had attempted this in his old life. For his students either he himself or one of his graduated comrades actually had to join minds with the student in question and guide them through the process on infusion one step at a time.

The first step was the his bodies nervous system and brain, the energy roots weaving their way around the nerves in his extremities, then his inner torso area before winding their way up around and through the central nerves in his spine. All the way up his body and into his actual brain, when the roots reached his brain he was immediately alerted the damage this body had suffered. Several sections of the brain mostly centered on those sections pertaining to the long and short term memory had been completely scorched away. That was bad; oh he could heal those sections easily enough in fact it was already happening as he thought it. However he had hoped the memories of the old Harry might still be present, but no they were gone which meant he had to go into the new reality blind. With his new brain's regeneration well underway he began to focus his roots into other less active sections of the mind. The hundreds of root tips began to split and grow into thousands of sub roots which in turn also began to split into smaller and smaller roots as they spread. The end result was millions of tiny roots growing into every nook and cranny of his brain. Unused and inactive parts of his brain that should have taken thousands of more years of natural human evolution flared to life and activity.

Chemicals normally found only in small amounts or not at all in a human brain at all flooded his system. These chemicals had an instantaneous effect on the ocular jelly of his eyes. A strange enough effect but a harmless one in the long run. Though depending on how those abilities developed the eyes could change between having silver pupils and a gold ringed cornea to gold pupils and a silver ringed cornea, depending on if the person was Active or Latent dominate. Still while the effect was instant the powers were not. It would be a few weeks before those new sections of his brain finished their rapid development and the powers developed. With that the roots for his nervous system were set, these were the hardest to do and the most important of the lot as they set the base for the rest of the infusion system. The next obvious step after that was the skeleton, the rootlings questing out and worming their way around and into the bones. The effect was simple yet profound, the calcium in the bones becoming enriched and more efficient, the bones becoming many times stronger than nature ever intended them to be while at the same time not gaining any weight all but ensuring they would never break or snap. But the biggest effect was the massive boost his white blood cells received, the purified magical energy being fed right into their production supercharging them and sending them into a frenzy of activity and efficiency. It goes without saying that the Wizards Flu that had so easily overpowered the original Harry magical system lasted only a few moments under the onslaught of the hyperactive, super efficient white blood cells. The white blood cells spread quickly through his body finding anything out of place or harmful to him and removing it. With this immune system even physical injuries would heal quickly not even counting his power itself helping.

The next layer of roots began to burrow into his muscular systems. Similar to his bones the muscles began to grow and become more durable at once. The power being feed into them from his Seed stimulating them, the muscles becoming stronger and giving him the ability to lift many times the weight of even the strongest human, to run faster than was ever thought possible and to shrug off hits both physical and magical that would kill any normal person as the roots in the muscles also reinforced his skin. Now the only reason this was all possible was the roots of energy weren't just enabling his body to grow stronger by itself, the energy feed from his Seed infused every aspect of his system allowing it to exceed the normal limits of purely physical strength. Finally the last system of rootlings began to flare out from his Seed. The emerald jewel in his hands almost lost from all roots spreading from it. This final layer of roots were just as important as the others, because these roots were used specifically to protect and enhance his major organs and organ systems excluding the brain of course as it was part of the nervous root system. No the organ root system was centered on his heart and blood which feed to all the other organs in his body from his lungs to his reproductive system. There was some cross over from the bone root system due to the white blood cells but it was fine and in fact took a fair amount of stress of each of the individual systems as they overlapped feed into and supported each other. The system also tied into his eyes which he was annoyed to find were as bad as his old vision had been. For the life of him he could still not understand how he ended up with his mother's eye color and shape but his father's vision, those were some seriously mixed up genes, regardless like everything else once the roots reached his eyes they began to repair and enhance them. Not only would he have perfect normal vision but he would be able to see at a distance like a hawk and in the dark just like a wolf, a little bit of focus and he would even be able to replicate that mage sight his Dumbledore had been so fond of boasting about.

With the final root systems in place he only had one more thing to do in the subscape. While the root system and infusion process was a wonderful thing it took up a lot of energy to function properly when in use. Energy used to make himself stronger and faster, to increase the rate that he healed and to make his skin resistant to kinetic and magical energy alike could not be use for directed spells at the same time. Basically this meant that the infusion root system forced his Seed core to constantly expend energy, but that was ok because the Seed core had another function that came with being focused. That was the ability to pull energy from the surrounding space in direct proximity to himself. For anyone with mage sight it would appear that his core was sucking the magic right out of the air but that was not exactly true. The Seed had the ability to pull unrefined energy from the SPACE around itself and then convert that raw energy to more focused magical energy for the Seed to use with little to no effort on its own part. This was constant and instinctual and normally set at a very low setting, but the conversion could be increased in times of need when a person was expending more energy at any given time than they were generating, the side effect was that any unfocused ambient magical energy floating around someone who was converting energy at a higher rate than normal would get pulled along and destabilized when it came into contact with focused magical energy.

The focused and unfocused energies not mixing properly as the focused tried to convert the unfocused. The most common occurrences were the failure of wards and spells from unfocused magic, basically creating a magical null field around a focused core. It was a technique he often used in battle, though the null field could only operate so long as there was space in his core for energy to fill up. Not that difficult on a battlefield since he would be constantly expending energy and thus it was easier to keep the null field up. The final result it was practically impossible for him to run out of power accept in the most strenuous of circumstances. His Seed was not yet fully developed, his body was only 8, but he would have enough power for now. The only thing that still worried him was the fact that no one, not even he himself had focused his core before the age of eleven, heck the youngest of his students had never been below fourteen. His own core had been focused at nineteen so he really had no idea what, if any side effects there would be for focusing his core so young. But that could wait till later, he had done everything he could in his subscape and now he had to move onto his mindscape. Time passed much faster in a mindscape than it did in reality and the effect compounded for the subscape to the mindscape, all in all not much time had passed yet, but he still had to hurry and wake up soon. Closing his eyes he released his Seed to the void took a step back and closed his mindscape over his subscape once again.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Harry's Mindscape (Garden City)

Exhaling the breath he was holding he opened his eyes to a veritable Garden of Eden mixed with a futuristic city. The idea for his mindscape stemmed from a time in his life where he nothing better to do during those times in the war where he was not fighting for his life or evacuating the civilians from the rapidly expanding enemy forces. During those months he had come across a whole collection of fantasy and sci-fi novels that he read during his down time. A mindscape had to be something only the creator understood. More times than ha could count the mindscape of an enemy that he had invaded and been simple and unimaginative and he had been able to pick it apart with ease. Homes, Libraries and sometimes small towns were the most common examples. They were places familiar to the creator of the mindscape. But they never put enough effort into those designs and they always failed to hide the memories that they wanted. Garden City was his own design, built at the base of Mount Everest the tallest mountain in the world, in a valley that stretched for miles was his construct. In the center of the city stood Yggdrasil the world. The tree was 700 meters tall and 40 wide in the trunk, its branches stretched over almost the entire valley, despite that the valley was still lit up with sunlight even though the branches should have cast a shadow over the entire thing. It defied the laws of physics but those laws didn't have the same meaning to a being like Yggdrasil who he had given Latent powers like his own though several magnitudes more powerful than any human could possibly hope to wield. Built around the giant tree was a sprawling cityscape eighty to one hundred story skyscrapers even brushed the bottom of Yggdrasil's lowest branches. The buildings got smaller and smaller the farther they were built from the base of Yggdrasil eventually blending seamlessly into a modern suburb with factories and parks built around them.

But that was not the end of it. Outside the city limits were the wild zones, controlled not by man but by beasts of his own creation. Heards of Rex Elk (Deer) bigger than large cars with razor sharp antlers on males and females alike grazed everywhere. Predators such as Garms (Wolfs) and Direcats (Saber-toothed Tigers) stalked those Rex Elk alone and in packs. Both types of predators were larger than horses and could be ridden by humans if tamed. The skies were occupied by Roc (Eagles) giant winged raptors that could pick up a man in its talons and on the Northern peak of the mountain lived a Drake (Dragon) 20 meters long from snout to tail with a 50 meter wing span much larger than any wizarding dragon and much more deadly. Farther out from the cityscape in the valley proper grazed herds of Ironhides (Bull Armadillo mix) and Rhinobeasts (Rhino Warthog mix) hardy beasts larger than even the Rex Elk. While these beasts were safe from the Garms and Direcats they had their own predators. Coldhunters (Velociraptors) nine feet tall 200 plus pounds of super smart predator with camouflage skin able to blend into the background they hunted in packs of 6 to 12 all the time. Their only competition for food was the Deathstalkers (Scorpion) each as large as a cow with four claws instead of two and venom filled tail stingers that could turn a man to glass from the inside out. Finally located in the sparse marshes and swampy areas were the Basilisks (Crocodile) larger than a muggle school bus with six legs instead of four and able to climb up any surface even if it went straight up were at war with the Spider Wolfs (Spider) who made the Acromantula look like puppies in comparison. The reason for all the strange deadly animals was simple, they were one of his main defenses should someone make it into his mindscape and most of the time they were more than enough to throw of anyone who managed to get in.

Not that the neo animals were his only defense. Blinking he moved himself from his point of view of Garden City up on the side of the mountain to the main defensive control center within the cities head quarters. Inside the skyscraper nearest Yggdrasil and all throughout the city were people. Though they were only a representation of his own will. Each and every one of the humans in the city had the same strange eyes as he did. Silver with gold rings if they were Latent dominate and the opposite if they were Active dominate. The same went for the eyes of every neo animal in the valley and it only added to the disturbing aspect of the animals if they ever had to attack an intruder. Approaching the main control consol he placed his hand on the DNA scanner at let it identify him. When the signal was all Green he voiced his commands.

"This is High Commander Potter to all Custodian and Praetorian forces of Garden City. It's time for WAR people. It's a whole new world and were gonna need our wits about us if we want to survive. Our secrets CANNOT fall into enemy hands no matter the cost." The Custodians and Praetorians were his human type defenders. The Custodians being like the regular army and the Praetorians playing the role of special ops type soldiers. Turning to the "Officers" in the command center he continued to give out instructions.

"Strategos I want the Citadel Umbrella Shields up at full power. Then I want the static anti air turrets powered up but put on standby to activate only if the Citadel Shield is breached. At the same time I want the valley's cannons prepped for strafing if a concentrated force manages to get through the Neo animals somehow. The only way into the city is from the beginning to the valley where the shield does not touch the ground. Finally if all else fails and it appears as though we are about to lose control of ourselves you have permission to blow the Fusion Pulse Reactors and Garden City to high hell. If someone has managed to penetrate all our defenses and reach our core then the battle is already lost and I'm seconds from death anyway." The Strategos commander nodded without speaking as he began to bring the systems online. Over the city in the sky the light began to shimmer as six different satellite dishes began to project fields of highly stable, low temperature, condensed plasma derived from Uranium treated with other exotic synthetic elements that was extremely dense and easily held together by magnetic fields. The umbrella dome was achieved by projecting the citadel fields in triangles and bending them where they touched. The end result was a field of pure turquoise green energy protecting the entire city from attack. In the valley large caliber beam and positron cannons spun to life backed up by massive rail guns and rapidfire linear cannons. To top it all off there were several surface to surface and even surface to orbit FRALA cannons. He had never gotten the prototypes finished before he died in his home reality but the design was sound. FRALA stood for Focused Repeatedly Amplified Light Array, basically a high powered military grade laser that fired a blue white beam of pure light at about 500,000 Celsius for a second or so. The beams were tiny but they did all their damage through swinging them, cutting apart multiple enemies at range.

Nodding to himself now that he was satisfied that his mind was protected as best he could make it using all the most advanced tech that had been actually available to his forces prior to his death he only had one thing left to do. Blinking again he disappeared from his command center and appeared in another place. Looking around he found himself in a small wooden alcove within Yggdrasil itself. Known as Yggdrasil's heartwood chamber, it was the true heart of Yggdrasil and the core of its being. In the weeks to come Yggdrasil would be able to add its own defenses to his mind, but Yggdrasil's Latent powers along with the Latent and Active powers of the neo animals and humans would not appear until his own powers developed later. Placing his hand on the knot in the heartwood Harry began to transfer all of his memories of his past life here. It was the safest place for them and it gave him the best chance he had of protecting them. It took several minutes to transfer all the relevant memories of his old reality, but then it was done. He had done absolutely everything he could think of to prepare and defend himself but he could not put it off any longer. It was time to wake up.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Harry's Hospital Room

Slowly as his mindscape faded away Harry became more and more aware of his new body coming under his control. He could hear voices now of people talking around him. It was time to start the show. His best bet he figured was to play up the memory loss and innocent weight year old child act as much as possible. He had control of his power but he would try to avoid using it if he could. No need to let them know right away he had control over it.

The first thing he felt for sure was something soft and warm holding his hand. It was nice and comforting in a way he could not remember experiencing at any time in his previous life. So he gave it an experimental squeeze and got a sudden intake of breath in response. "Harry?"

That voice, he had never heard it spoken before. Not once, but he knew that voice, knew it from the bottom of his heart exactly who that voice belonged to. Thirty-Two years he had lived but that did not stop the sudden rush of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. If not for his occlumency controlling his emotions he probably would have started crying. Instead he turned his head towards that voice and let out a weak groan and asked, "Oh my bloody head, did someone grab the license of that Dragon that trampled me?"

This remark was meat with very loud cheers of joy from the room's occupants. It was lucky he did have a slight headache even though it was fading fast, it added realism when he moved his free hand to his forehead and responded, "Uhh please no noise, I can't stand the noise."

"Shush baby," came the voice again before the familiar sensation of lips on his forehead set a surge of warmth and joy through him, "It's ok now, it's all ok."

This feeling so strong, a bond that went far beyond blood or magic, so strong he could feel it pulsing through him, but he had to keep the game going. Had to for their sake as much as his. "Mum…..mum is that really you?"

"Yes baby it's me, its mum you're safe now I promise," was her instant teary reply before placing another kiss on his brow. A large calloused hand gripped his shoulder followed b a warm deep voice. "Don't worry son were here, were all here and every things gonna be fine now."

Turning his head towards the other voice he asked, "Dad?" The hand on his shoulder gave him another squeeze as he replied, "yeah son it's dad were both right here." His voice faltered though as he paused, he could tell his father was thinking of something that he wanted to ask and sure enough.

"Harry can you open your eyes for us so you can see everyone here, or is it too much for you?" Harry gave an internal sigh. Now the challenge would really start, as soon as he opened his eyes. He just hoped that the reactions were not too extreme. He did not want to have to defend himself. "Sure I think I can, just one sec." He made a show of trying to open them still pretending to be very tired from his ordeal. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before he snapped them open and stared out at the gathered guests in the hospital room.

The first thing he saw was his mother; her emerald eyes the same as his own and the dark almost blood red hair a single solid color. Seeing her like this alive and healthy for the first time he could understand how his father had fallen for her. Despite the obvious fact that she had given birth at least once and was a mother she still had a killer body. Damn his 32 year old mind but with a full hourglass shaped figure and a good sized C cup bust his thoughts were less than pure for a moment before he mentally slapped himself with the reminder that she was his mother so that meant no. His father was next with his rat nest black hair and hazel eyes and glasses just like in the pictures and that big smile he always seemed to wear. Though it was offset slightly by the tears in his eyes. In a split second he took in the rest of them Remus standing next to Sirius who was holding another teary eyed woman he did not recognize. She had curly black hair and blue eyes and, he noticed, a figure that was every bit as curvy as his mums and an even bigger bust that fit right into the category of Double D's. From the rings on their fingers the woman must have been Sirius's wife, the thought that Sirius was married and not in Azkaban in this reality made him very happy that, and there was no sign of the rat marauder which could be a good or bad thing.

Next on the list was Dumbledore, his eyes briefly skimming over his twinkling and small smile, he barely controlled his automatic reaction to tense up and defend himself. He had to stay relaxed, there was no proof one way or the other how this Dumbledore would act. Standing in Dumble's shadow was a familiar sight. Greasy hair check, hooked nose check, scowl that could curdle milk check; suffice to say it looked like this Snape was no different from his old one. Which also meant if he was lucky he would have more than enough excuses to "Play," with this realities Snape given a little time. Next to the bat was a familiar sight, the Flamels, the immortal Alchemists who had been his teachers once upon a time. Next to them was a strange sight as two more people he did not recognize met his gaze. One had eyes like the color fire and slits for pupils with pure white hair and a fanged smile. Vampire, but not the type he was familiar with. The Vampire he was used to was more or less exactly what the muggles thought they were with a few acceptations to the lore. However his eyes while predatory were also kind and so was his smile. Whatever he was Vampire or something else he was friendly. The other might have been even stranger. The woman looked to be about his mother's age with straight black hair and clear almost mirror like eyes, what caught his attention though were the long pointed ears on the sides of her head and the translucent sparkling wings on her back.

They were like a cross of a butterflies and a dragonfly, though definitely leaning more towards butterfly. A fairy of some sort, again something he had never seen in his own reality at least not a human sized one. Also with his enhanced vision he noticed something else about the fairy woman. Her features were perfectly symmetrical, as in the right side of her body was a perfect reflection of her left side. It was not something he had ever seen before but the end result was clear because she was beautiful. Like Veela beautiful another hourglass figure but not quite as plump as his mother more willowy and accented by a pair of large perky B cups perfectly suited for her frame. Last but not least were the three unspeakables standing with none other than Fudge the minister of magic himself and lo and behold, Umbitch. When his eyes landed on the pink wearing mutant toad he felt himself twitch with the desire to lash out and end her then and there, but no like with greasy haired snivilus he would enjoy taking care of Umbitch when the time came. The minister standing behind the unspeakables was as always wearing his bowler hat and looking nervous. Of the unspeakables themselves he could only recognize one and that was Croker who was just as paranoid and crafty as Mad Eye Moody. It took him less than a second to take it all in before they reacted to seeing him for the first time.

Almost as one the occupants of the room jumped at the sight of his eyes. Playing up the act he mimed jumping as well putting on a slightly scared face at their reactions. His Mother reacted right away moving up and sitting next to him and giving him a hug. "Shush shush Harry there's no need to be afraid, nothing wrong I promise."

"But why did they look scared," he asked in a small boy voice, "is there something wrong with me?" All at once the occupants in the room went from looks of shock to looks of shame. It was quite funny actually to see them all move to say they were sorry all at once with the acceptation of a few like Umbitch and Snivilus of course. After about a minute of everyone trying to talk at the same time Dumbledore raised his wand and gave off a slight crack to get everyone's attention.

"I think," said Dumbledore steeping forward and congering a mirror in his hand, "that it would easier to show you little Harry," and gave him the mirror. When he noticed his own reflection he was pleasantly surprised. His hair was still black but unlike before it was not the crow's nest it had always been, instead in hung down straight almost to his shoulders. His face was still the same as it was before including his eyes, but with the mirror he could clearly see what he knew he would find. With starbursts in his iris and sliver pupils with gold wrapped around the cornea he gave an internal sigh of relief. He was still Latent dominate which meant he would not have to relearn those skills when they developed. That and he preferred Latent over Active anyways. But he still had a role to play so he looked back at Dumbledore and asked.

"My eyes, what does it mean?" Looking at the gathered people around him for answers they would not have all he got was uncomfortable glances and a few mutters. Then a Healer stepped up next to Dumbledore and addressed him directly.

"Harry, I'm Master Healer Jones your assigned Healer after you came to us about a week ago. Now as for your eyes I'm sorry to say we just don't know what's happened to them. Aside from the fact that you no longer seem to need glasses the change in your eyes doesn't seem to have any effect other than cosmetic." Harry only looked at the Healer questionably before asking.

"Healer, Hospital, why am I in the Hospital? Did I get hurt or something Mister Jones?" He question was met with silence and a look of surprise from the healer followed by worry and something else in his eyes. Pressure on his hand made him turn back towards his mother who had more tears in her eyes.

"Harry, baby do you remember how you got hear or why your here in the first place?" Looking his mother in the eyes he simply shook his head slowly. Harry knew this would be the hard part but the less he appeared to remember the less they would ask of him. At his denial the look of fear only grew in his mum's eyes before she opened her mouth again.

"Harry, you remember me and your father right?" he nodded albeit slowly so she continued, "And Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius," more nods. "And Auntie Christina?" Pause as he looked at the woman Sirius was holding in his arms a look of hope in her eyes. Hope that vanished as he shook his head and asked, "Auntie Christina? No, who's that is she family?"

More groans followed his question. His parents looked at each other with fear and hopelessness on their faces before Healer Jones spoke up again. "Harry, can you tell us what you do remember. It seems that you've suffered some memory loss due to your being sick. If you can tell us what you do remember maybe we can help you remember the rest of it."

Nodding he gave a look of concentration as though he was thinking very hard. The room waited in silence for several minutes before he let out a large sigh if frustration before shaking his head at the Healer. "I'm sorry mister Jones but everything seems to be really jumbled up or dark. I can't seem to remember anything concrete."

Jones only nodded sadly as James and Lily held Harry tighter. It seemed their worst fears were confirmed. Almost all of Harry's memories were gone. James moved now looking his son in the eyes before asking him. "Harry do you remember your brothers or sisters. What about Nick your twin or even Potter Manor your home do you remember any of that?"

The look of surprise and confusion was all the answer they needed though before Harry shook again. "I'm sorry, I just don't remember. Do I really have brothers and sisters mum?"

Lily could only nod yes at her sons questioning eyes. Curious but with no recognition for his siblings. It was too cruel for words. To have somehow survived when he should have died only to forget almost everything, at least he remembered them by face though she despaired at what details about them he might have forgotten.

Dumbledore however decided now they had to move on with the other topics. So he opened his mouth and began to speak. "Lily, James now I know this is hard to accept but young Harry is still alive. Anything he has forgotten he can relearn in no time even if he can't get his old memories back. However I think we seriously need to discuss what we are going to do next. We have no idea what has happened here today and we have no idea if it is going to happen again in the future. We have to decide here and now how to handle this situation before it becomes a danger to others once again."

Many of the others were nodding at Dumbledore's words. But before he could continue a simpering sweet voice piped up from the pink toad. "Well it's obvious what we should do. Mister Potter here should go to the Ministry's Research and Spell Development division for testing. After all going on what happened today it's obvious that he is dangerous both to himself and those around him. In fact it might be best to seal his magic all together for everyone's safety. Don't you agree minister?"

Fudge looked slightly shocked but was none the less nodding at Umbitch's words. "It would be for the best maybe. After all Dumbledore you said it yourself we don't know if this will happen again and locking up his magic would guarantee his safety. It would only make sense."

Dumbledore's face remained stoic though on the inside he was seething a little. He HAD to gain control of this situation and of Harry right from the get go. Whatever had happened here, whatever it was he needed to control it. It could even prove to be a valuable weapon in the next war with Voldemort. But he didn't have time to come up with a retort as Lily Potter moved with blinding speed and had her wand under the Ministers chin before he could blink.

"Don't you even think Fudge. Even for a SECOND that I will allow you to dictate terms when it comes to my son. You have no evidence what so ever that could give you any reason to justify sealing my son's magic away. And if you even think of trying so help me Merlin I will fight you here and now." Shocked Fudge could only stutter and sweat as all the color drained from his face. Umbitch looked absolutely livid over his shoulder for a second before that sickly sweet smile returned with a vengeance.

"You will find Lady Potter that the Minister and the Ministry does have the power to order his Magic sealed IF he is a threat to the lives of others. Since he almost destroyed Saint Mungoes not a few hours ago I believe the Ministry has more than enough power to do whatever they please so long as it's for the safety of the people." If looks could kill Umbitch would have been a pile of ash on the floor at that moment from the glare Lily shot her. But before she could move her wand to attack the toad a hand came down on her arm to stop her. It was Healer Jones.

"Minister, undersecretary in correlation with both Mister Alucard and Miss Aurora both of whom I might add are known the world over for their blood and healing arts. We have found Mister Potter's core to be one hundred percent stable after it had changed form as you can see here." A screen spell popped up in mid air with the bright emerald green Seed on it as it had before glowing brightly and revolving slowly. "As far as we can tell whatever was wrong with his core was fixed when it changed shape. What it means we do not know, however I'm willing to bet my Healer license that there is no longer a threat of magical core collapse. In fact I am starting to doubt that what we witnessed was a core collapse at all but something else entirely." Both the Vampire Lord Alucard and Fairy Queen Aurora nodded their agreement at Jones's words. Alucard who had with permission from Harry's parents tasted a single drop of Harry's blood after his core changed had reported that it was the purest most potent blood he had ever tasted in his life. Aurora had used her plants to scan his body for the Wizards Flu but had found no trace of it and in fact discovered that Harry's body was rapidly healing at an incredible rate."

Fudge looked shocked and Umbitch angry but neither got a chance to respond before Nicholas Flamel decided to get his word in. "That's not the only thing Minister if you will observe." Drawing his wand he pointed it at Harry and said. "Now don't worry young man this won't hurt a bit I promise. But if my suspicions are correct we might be able to answer a lot of the question that are had." He looked to Lily and James for permission and after a moment they both nodded. Smiling he began to cast his spells on Harry. Nothing happened at first but as the final spell was cast Harry began to glow from within revealing the crisscrossing roots spreading out from his core to his body. There was more gasping and wide eyes as Healer Jones reacted quickly and began to cast more spells on Harry to try and discover what was going on. Harry just looked non pulsed as he observed his own arm though inside his head he was chuckling slightly wondering if the immortal alchemist knew about Merlin's source of power, he would have to sit down one day with the man and talk.

All eyes in the room turned to Flamel as the roots faded away again and Healer Jones looked annoyed that none of his spells had told him anything. He merely smiled before conjuring a steel poll about two feet long in his hands and handing it to Harry. "Harry I want you to do me a favor, I want you to try and bend this poll with your hands." Stunned silence was all he received as a response until Alucard stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nicholas my friend, are you sure you know what you're doing. That's steel there even I could not bend that on my own. It's got to be at least an inch thick." Nicholas just smiled wider and gestured at Harry to try. Harry looked at the man for a moment before turning his gaze on the bar in his hands. Placing one hand on either end of the bar he got a look of concentration on his face before putting pressure on either end. With a mighty squeal of resistance the bar bent as easily as if it had been made of clay the two ends curving up until they touched one another. Harry looked surprised that it had worked so did everyone else in the room. Finally Aurora the Fairy spoke up.

"How Nicholas, how did you know." Still smiling Flamel began to explain. "I guessed you see a few decades ago I discovered some script which happened to be from the Journal of Merlin himself. After decoding it, it went on to explain how Merlin changed after an accident gave him special powers. The parts about how he got those powers were left out the side effects of the change were described in a very similar way to what happened to Harry here. Merlin listed several changes in himself such as his strength and speed and how he gained the ability to use magic without a wand. Now some of the writing had faded away over the years so I couldn't get a full explanation but the way Merlin described it was similar to how our magic gives us longer life spans than the Muggles. These powers were the reason Merlin was so powerful and could do what he did and now I suspect that Harry has also somehow gained this power."

Harry really thought that they must be setting some record for the number of times they had been stunned silent in one day. Everyone was now looking at him or the twisted bar in his hands with a lot of interest and in the case of both Dumbledore and Umbitch non to little greed. Though Dumbles hid it much better and Harry only saw but because he knew what to look for. He knew right then and there that the old man would be trouble; he would have to play things close to the book and keep his secret for as long as possible. He thanked whatever lucky stars that he could play the amnesia role, it saved him so much trouble and no one suspected a thing.

His mother stood suddenly glaring at Umbitch's look but addressing the room. "What does it matter if he's gained some sort of new power? I think we can all agree that he is no threat to anyone like this, so there is no reason to seal his magic." This time the rest of the occupants were nodding with Lily at her statement and Croker the unspeakable spoke up to Fudge.

"I have to agree Minister, there's no reason to seal the boys magic away. The most I think we need to do is keep an eye on him and see how this new ability develops. We can always reconvene later to discuss the issue. This could also be a great opportunity to learn all we can about this new magic core. Through observation of course," Corker added at the look Lily threw him. Amelia moved next motioning to the two Aurors with her forward.

"Croker is right Minister there's nothing for use to do here and there's more than enough evidence to support Flamel's, Lord Alucard's and Lady Aurora's claims. There's no threat here and if Master Healer Jones agrees we can reopen Saint Mungoes and get the patients back in their rooms. I'm sure everyone wants to get things back in order agreed?" Jones smiled and nodded his agreement and then went to the com to call the other Healers in the hospital to begin bringing everyone back inside. That done Amelia nodded and along with Croker the other Aurors and Unspeakables gave their goodbyes and left the room. Suddenly with only Umbitch left as an ally Fudge looked even more uncomfortable in his own skin. Smiling at the turn of events Dumbledore walked up to Fudge and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Minister this had been a trying day for all of us. Why don't you let me take care of the rest of the details now? I promise once we have more details I will personally make sure you are informed of what we find. You've done enough here and you do have a ministry to run after all." Fudge still thrown from all that happened perked up at the out he was given, nodding franticly and motioning to Umbitch to follow him.

"Yes, of course Dumbledore I will leave it all to you. Everyone please have a pleasant day and do get better soon Harry." Then he scurried out of the room. Umbitch looking furious on his heels and then they were gone. With that Dumbledore turned to Snape and addressed him as well.

"Severus thank you for your time. You can go now if you wish." Still scowling the Potions Master nodded and made his way out but paused at the door. Turing to address the Potters he spoke softly.

"Potter, Lily I'm glad your son is alright. Good day." Then with a swirl of his cloak he was gone. Over the years James had tried on several occasions along with the rest of the Marauders to apologize to Snape but he would never hear of it. His hatred ran too deep. But not deep enough it seemed to overshadow his concern for Lily's child in a life or death situation. It was not much but it was enough to make Lily miss her friend even if she could never forgive him for what he did before. Such thoughts were brought to a halt however and the sudden return of shrieking metal. All eyes turned back to the silver eyed boy on the bed who was smiling in child like glee while bending the metal poll in as many twists and turns as he could. Chuckling slightly Healer Jones returned to Harry's side and patted him on the shoulder.

"As fun as that looks Harry why don't you put it down for now. I would like to run a few more tests today before I let you relax. I would like to keep you for at least another day for observation before letting you go home. See if there's anything we can do about your memories though I'm not too hopeful on that front." At the Healer's teasing however Harry blushed a deep red and to the surprise of everyone in the room the twisted steel bar in his hands suddenly glowed cherry red with heat before turning white and then melting completely. Crying out in shock Harry thrust both his hands out at his parents on either side of him resulting in both elder Potters being pushed away from the bed and the molten metal. May of the room's occupants tried to pull their wands but it was too late. The liquid metal dribbled onto Harry's lap burning through his clothes and the bed around him. Dumbledore and Jones both shot cooling charms at the same time to save the boy but when the steam cleared and the Potters rushed back to their son's side it surprised them to find Harry completely unharmed and looking surprised. Chuckling again albeit slightly more nervously Jones simple said, "we better make that a few more tests, is that ok with you Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" The two parents could only nod their heads slightly in compliance the day's events having sapped them of all their strength. Harry could only smile with an apologetic look on his face all the while thinking to himself that things were all going according to plan.

**End of Chapter Notes: Next chapter Harry gets to go home to Potter Manor and meet his Brothers and Sisters. See you next time and remember the more positive reviews the more motivated I will be! See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but reality was a pain and it took a long time to put together. Though nothing really happens here except for Harry meeting his brothers and sisters for the first time. The next chapter should be out faster though I warn you now that it will contain my first shot at Smut. Though you will have to go to Ficwad if you want to read it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the Chapter and remember writers live off you support so please Review!**

(Potter Manor)

James Potter walked quickly down the halls of Potter manor towards the entrance hall. His best friend and longtime pranking ally Sirius Black at his side. It was nearly time to bring Harry home after his long ordeal at Saint Mungoes. But before that the whole family had decided to go and see him at Saint Mungoes to bring him home together. The children had been informed as much as they could be of Harry's condition and lack of memories only Charles, Mark and Sarah, Harry's long time best friends and twin really understood the severity of the situation that faced them.

"Chill out prongs," Sirius spoke up suddenly, "I know you're at your wits end but really stressing out like this won't do you any good. Harrys alive and in as good of a condition as could be expected for what he went through. But if you don't calm down your gonna stress out the kids more than necessary."

James glanced sideways at his best friend; he managed a strained smile but not much else, "I know Padfoot, I know. But dammit, Harry almost died Padfoot, DIED! And it wasn't some miracle spell or special potion that saved him. It was DUMB LUCK! I have no idea what kind of changes Harry has gone through but I thank Merlin and Morgana for whatever it is. Lily agrees, whatever changes this change brings on we don't care. Harry has a second chance, WE have a second chance. Not many people get that and I can tell you Padfoot, nothing makes you appreciate your children more than almost losing one. I'm gonna have nightmares for years to come about this last week."

Sirius nodded in agreement, HE was gonna have nightmares as well and it wasn't even his son that had been on deaths door. Not that THAT meant anything. Harry was his godson after all and excluding that the son of his best friend. No matter what Harry's brush with death had been nearly as bad for him as it had been for James. "I understand that Prongs, I wish I could have been there to see it all go down like you did. From the way you described it though it was probably pretty jarring to think Harry was about to go off like a muggle bomb. I guess sparkly eyes with freaky reflective metallic pupils and wonky magic is a good trade off. But I know that's not what got you all messed up in the head so tell me what is."

James's face if anything got even more strained, "It's not Harry I'm worried about Sirius. What I'm worried about is how others will react to this change to Harry's core. Witches and Wizards have been trying since the dawn of time to effect and change their own cores. It's long been hypothesized by light and dark magicals alike that if they could change their cores they could gain great power. Now it looks like that theory is true. It just the first few hours after waking up Harry began displaying powers unlike ANYTHING any other witch, wizard or magical race has ever displayed. How long will it be Sirius before they want to take Harry away to study him? So they can try to copy whatever happened to him for themselves."

The pained look on James face was mirrored on Sirius as he took in that little fact. He hadn't thought of that, though now that James had brought it up it made sense, in fact. "Now that you mention it James. The Minister and his pet Toad, the Unspeakables even the Healers like Jones, they all seemed really interested in Harry. Depending on what happens next, I'm not sure I want to know what they might try. Especially that Umbitch woman, she sets my inner canine on edge and not in a good way if you know what I mean."

James could only nod before adding, "And Dumbledore Sirius. As much as I hate to say it we can't overlook Dumbledore sticking his overly long crooked nose into this as much as he can."

Sirius shocked with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugging slightly asked, "Really James, are you sure. I mean, I know Dumbledore isn't at the top of our friends list for the past few years because of the whole prophecy ordeal and all. But would Dumbledore really try to do something to Harry?"

James was already nodding halfway through Sirius's question and responded at once, "It's because of that thrice blasted prophecy that I'm convinced he will try something. Notice how he brought his pet deatheater with him. It's one of his tells though he hasn't noticed it himself yet. He always brings Snivilus along when the Prophecy is involved. Harry and Charles were both candidates for the prophecy just like Neville. For the past seven years he has been focusing on Neville to the exclusion of all else, but the moment something big happens with Harry he comes running. Though I know he wasn't expecting something on this scale it's not a coincidence that he took the time to come when Harry was expected to die."

Sirius's face had gone from shock to resolute and understanding. He agreed with James even if he didn't like the truth. "So we be cautious around Dumbles and avoid him too. We won't let anyone get their hands on Harry prongs old buddy you know that." But James was shaking his head now a pained look back on his face.

"As much as I would like to simply boot Dumbledore out of anything and everything to do with Harry, we don't really have that option. The thing is Pads is that we know absolutely nothing about Harry's change, no one does except maybe Flamel to a small degree. The truth is we NEED Dumbledore, or more importantly we need his knowledge AND his connections. Face it we could have never gotten in contact with Flamel or Alucard or Aurora and convinced them to come and help. Dumbledore did that and despite my misgivings about his motives having Dumbledore on our side will open a lot of doors for us and for Harry."

Sirius smiled a grim smile, "keep your friends close and your enemies' closer kind of deal eh Prongs. Mad Eye would be proud. Constant Vigilance and all that right?"

James nodded, "Right, hopefully we can establish a closer relationship with Alucard and Aurora ourselves. They seem to be interested in Harry's change but more for their own curiosity than anything that might threaten Harry's well being. I didn't get the feeling that they wanted to exploit him or anything like that. Also they are both the leaders of their respective races the Vampires and the Faeries here in Brittan. Flamel has also expressed great interest in helping Harry if he can, he's as interested as the rest of them but again I don't think he means Harry harm."

Sirius had a cheeky grin on his face, "Alright, alright prongs, so we get the big heads on our side and we play old Dumbles around so we can use him but keep him away from Harry. Sounds like a plan, but enough of this depressing talk lets go bring Harry home. I know Charles and Mark have been missing their pranking buddy something fierce and those little mites have us up 37 to 36 and you KNOW we can't let that stand for too much longer. We have reputations to uphold after all Prongs old buddy and I won't be satisfied until we pass on every last ounce of our Marauder skill onto the Junior Marauders before they head off to Hogwarts."

Finally James face was one of cheer as he smirked back at Padfoot, "Mark and Charles aren't the only ones that have been pining. Sarah has been beside herself ever since Harry ended up in Saint Mungoes. You can't tell me you've already forgotten the look of relief on her little face when we told them Harry was alive and then the look of devastation when we told her he had lost all his memories."

The smugness in his voice was all too clear as he needled Sirius who had an annoyed look on his face, "Oh NO buddy not my princess. Not in a million billion years. She's not allowed to date, ever. You better warn the prongslit first chance you get to keep his hands off. Sarah has much better since than to fall for Harry's charm even if he does cheat with Lily's eyes. She's more likely to beat him up like she usually does when those three get on her nerves."

James laugh was all the answer Sirius got as they finally made it to the entrance hall of Potter manor. In the hall the children were already gathered with Ted Tonks the husband of Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks their fourteen year old daughter and an oddity she was, not because of what she was but because that she had been born that way at all having come from to seemingly human parents. Though you could not tell at the moment as she was wearing robes covering most of her body it had been a surprise but not a bad one when she had been born. She had bright pink hair down to her waist and bright amethyst purple eyes. At the moment she had both Violet and Rose on her knees and the other children surrounding her as she told stories of her time at Hogwarts. Ted watched on with a proud smile on his face a Nymphadora played babysitter. When James and Sirius walked in everyone looked up and cheered as they ran towards the two.

Nymphadora carrying Violet and Rose followed behind the kids with Ted. All the children were clamoring at James and Sirius's legs all vying for attention and asking questions at a mile a minute. "Ok, ok calm down everyone gather around its time to go get Harry," James said holding up his hands and laughing. Ted's smile only got bigger at the grown mans inability to calm the children. Nymphadora could only bury her face in the two little girl's hair as the giggled and squeaked in joy.

"Are we ready to go James, Sirius? Lily, Christina and Andromeda are already there with Harry. They flooed not twenty minutes ago and said they were just about ready. And a good thing to, apparently Harry has already almost gone through all the books you guys brought him yesterday" said Ted shaking his head with a small smile. James and Sirius look surprised at this and Sirius asked.

"Finished them all already? How's that possible, we sent him almost twenty books on history and magical sentient species yesterday because he said he was bored and wanted to learn as much as he could about the magical world because he couldn't remember much of it at all. You're telling me he's almost finished all the books in just a day?" Ted just looked uncomfortable before answering.

"I don't know all the details but Christina said it was something along the lines of Harry's changes and that he was tearing through the books at a very fast pace and remembering them word for word. I think she called it photographic memory or something. It's something where the person can remember everything about something just b looking at it. They remember it so well it's like they took a picture of it and they have it in their heads to view whenever they want. Apparently that's what Harry is doing, according to Christina though the Healer then wanted to see how good his memory was and put him through a few tests with flash cards or something. Apparently he scored a perfect score though he still could not remember anything of his past. Healer Jones joked that maybe the reason he could remember the books so well was because his head was empty from losing his memories so he had a lot of empty space. Apparently Lily didn't take to well to that though."

James chuckled uncomfortably, "I would think not," turning to the kids he said, "ok now gather around everyone were gonna use a portkey since there are so many of us." This proclamation was met by a series of groans from the children. Those loudest from the Potter boys Charles and little three year old Kyle who were notorious for their hatred and lack of skill with any form of magical travel that did not include a broomstick. James pulled a shrunken pair of pants out of his pocket. Unshrinking them and casting a portus with his wand set for Saint Mungoes main lobby the pants glowed a bright blue before humming in preparation for transport. All the children grabbed on where they could as James counted down until the portkey would activate. Nymphadora handed Rose to Sirius and grabbed on holding on tightly to Violet with her other arm.

"Alright here we go, three, two, one, here we go guys." With that countdown from James the portkey ignited pulling on the back of the neck of each of the people who had a hand on the portkey. Swirling flashes of light a sound surrounded the group. The flashes and light continued on for several seconds before the groups feet slammed down on the tile floor. Sirius, Ted and James all managed to keep standing while supporting Nymphadora. Violet and Rose were safe being carried and Iris, Camellia Orchid and Sarah all managed to keep their balance. However Charles, Mark and little Kyle all fell in a heap over each other. Mark would have stayed upright but Charles dragged him down when he fell. All the children and adults laughed at the heap of struggling boys except Sarah who only rolled her eyes while tapping her foot looking around the room for the way to Harry's room a concerned look in her eyes.

(Harry's Room)

Lily Potter sat in the patient's room assigned to her son. A small half amused half annoyed smile on her face. Amused because ever since her son had awoken from close encounter with death extraordinary things had been happening one after the other around him seemingly at random. Such as bending a steel bar like it was soft taffy, or accidently sneezing and blowing the skirts of the nurses that had been subtly flirting with him. His transformed features and most especially his eyes captivating all who gazed upon them, after they got over their initial unease at the strange silver cored pupils and gold ringed iris and star bursts over the emerald green that matched her own. Charles was a carbon copy of James and would be real attractive once he entered Hogwarts, Harry however was about 75% James and 25% her mostly in his eyes, ears, lips and now it seemed his hair which was no longer a rats nest but flowed almost down to his shoulders (think Aragorn from Lord of the Rings).

Women were just attracted to him even at eight years old, though he was almost nine as his and Charles birthdays were coming up soon in a few weeks. Lily Potter just knew that between how he looked before and all the new changes to his features now he was gonna have to beat the woman off with a stick. Her smirk grew wider at the thought, but that was not that was impressive. They had gotten some books for him to read at his request, Harry had hated reading before but now it seemed that his mind was looking for ways to fill up all the empty space it suddenly had and decided books were the best way. To the surprise of everyone in the room as soon as the books were brought in and Harry reached for the first it had jumped off the top of the stack and opened itself for him floating in front of his face. At first she had though someone had cast a spell for him but when she noticed that everyone else was looking around for the culprit the shocking truth came out. Harry was floating the book and even turning the pages without touching it.

This of course led to what was annoying her at the moment. As soon as everyone had realized this Healer Jones had begun another series of tests to try and discover the cause of Harry's magic acting out so much. Three hours of spell tests later ended with no results, it should have been accidental magic but it was happening to often and with too much purpose. Finally Healer Jones had defaulted to trying to get Harry to explain what was going on. Harry who had been happily reading his books was tearing through them at an insane speed. The pages flipping by so fast there was no way he could be reading them. But when asked questions on a book he had put aside and finished, he was able to answer everything as though he was actually looking at the page itself. Photographic memory, go figure.

"Please mister potter try to concentrate on the book. Can you FEEL anything from yourself maybe or the book perhaps? Anything you can tell us will better help us understand what's happening?" Healer Jones voice was almost a whine at this point. He had asked the same question over and over again for awhile now and Lily Potter had just about enough, Harry it seemed agreed with her. Taking his eyes off his floating book he looked at the Healer.

"Please Mister Healer I already told you. I don't know what's going on. I've already told you that like a hundred times. It's like whenever I want something my magic gives it to me. I really can't explain it any better than that. As for how it feels, it feels warm like there is a fire in my chest but it does not burn." Sighing in exasperation Harry turned back to his floating book, healer Jones however was not dissuaded and opened his mouth to ask another question. This is what was annoying Lily, Healer Jones seemed to believe that if he kept asking her son questions he would eventually give him the answers he wanted, despite the fact that A. this whole situation was one big unknown and B. Harry had no Memories besides some basic recognition of a few people's faces. However before Jones could ask another useless question Harry's hand came up to his face and pinching his pointer and thumb together made the zipping notion. Healer Jones mouth instantly zipped shut his lips seeming to glue themselves together, the only sound he could make was a grunt of surprise.

Looking up at the noise Harry's eyes widened before they darted over to her looking abashed and concerned while mouthing a whoops. Lily however was all smiles now, here eyes filled with barely constrained laughter as she stood up from her seat and drew her wand. "I do believe that's enough questions for now Master Healer. I don't think we can find anything more from you asking the same questions over and over again. Now would you like me to try and undo that little bit of magic, though from past experience I can't promise a simple finite will do the trick." Jones however was no longer paying attention. His eyes had gained an eager look to them as he raised his own wand to his face and began to examine whatever it was that had sealed his mouth shut. Satisfied for the moment with the example of strange magic now attached to his face. Lily only shook her head, glad that his was occupied for the moment but the Master Healer was really starting to get on her nerves with all the questions and hovering.

It felt like he was starting to become obsessed with Harry and his condition. Like he wanted to be the one to solve the questions everyone was asking. She didn't really like the feeling and he was not the only one she got the feeling from either. Way too many people had a sudden interest in her son. She hadn't left his room once except to use the bathroom and she only did that if Christina or Andromeda or both women were in the room to watch Harry. It was irrational but she felt someone might try to steal Harry away if she took her eyes off him for more than a moment. Harry on the other hand was all smiles, gentle ones now. Not the cocky ones he used to sport that reminded her so much of James and his twin. "Sorry about that mum, I didn't really mean to zip his mouth shut like that. I only wanted him to stop asking me questions for a few minutes so I could read."

Running her fingers through his raven locks and sitting on the bed next to him she said, "I know Harry, I know it was an accident but honestly if you had not done it I probably would have myself in a moment or two. He was really starting to get repetitive with his questions. But enough of that honey, what book are you reading now?" It really surprised her when Harry had requested books; he had never liked them before. But then again he had just had his brain fried and then re-grown. There was bound to be a lot of changes to his personality in the future.

"I'm reading the encyclopedia on sentient magical species. I wanted to know more about Mr. Alucard and Miss. Aurora and…..and uncle Remus. I remember bits and pieces about Vampires, Faeries and Werewolves but none of it seems to match the book. For instance the Vampires are not immortal soulless creatures that turn to ash in the sun, the fearies are the same size we are but there not even animals but very evolved plants. As for werewolves there actually called Lycans and they do not need the full moon to transform and while they can change others with a bite it has to be taken willingly or they have to be born with it and it's not considered a disease. None of this matches what I remember about the species but again it's all so fragmented that it's hard to make out." Lily could only smile more at his inquisitiveness and desire to learn. A good side effect of all this as far as she was concerned.

"Well Harry my only guess is that you are confusing the actual species with the muggle or non magical world's interpretation of Vampires, Faeries and Lycans. The non magicals of course know nothing of the magical world so all they get are rumors and tall tales and base their storybook monsters when the actual fact is they are not monsters at all. None of them are immortal like in the muggle stories that would be silly. Though Lycans are affected by silver the pour things, your Uncle Remus can't even touch the stuff without getting burned though luckily Silver Sickles are forged with spells that allow the Lycans to handle them without risk." Harry just looked put off by that.

"Well that's just great, I remember the muggle but not the magical how messed up is that?" Lily could only laugh at his fake annoyed look having noticed his small smile and realizing he was making a joke of the situation for her benefit.

"Well yes that is a little strange, but that's ok honey. Now do you have any other questions on your mind right now?" Harry got a thinking look on his face, his fingers tracing over the page on Lycans that was open.

"Mum if it's not too personal why isn't uncle Remus married like dad and uncle Sirius?" Lily could only blink for a moment before she burst out laughing even harder than before holding onto her sides and rocking back and forth in her chair. Harry staring wide eyed at the display.

"Sorry, sorry Harry, it's not personal promise. It's just that there's a small story behind it. You see your father and uncle Sirius were big ladies men in Hogwarts before Christina and I caught and tamed them. Now their married and your uncle Remus has become the ladies man. He constantly teases them about it and because of that they have been trying to get him hitched for years just to shut him up." Now Harry was laughing as well, it seemed that Remus was really different from his old one now that he was a Lycan instead of a werewolf.

It was then that Andromeda and Christina walked in on the laughing pair. It did their hearts good to see Harry and Lily laughing and connecting after what had happened. In fact he seemed even more connected to Lily than before though it was not that suprising since he had almost died. It only made since for him to cling onto his parents, especially his mother. "Well well look what we have here. Seems the living miracle has almost made a full recovery if that laughing is anything to go by." Christina said walking over to Harry a placing a kiss on his head, "Lily Andy and I just heard from James and the others. They will be here soon so we can take Harry home."

Andromeda or Andy for short leaned on the door way. She was a mite older than the other two mothers but they all got along just the same. She especially like Christina for Sirius, she was exactly the kind of woman the boy had needed, and exactly the kind of woman to anger his mother, her aunt, the X-Lady Black into an early grave. "Are you really sure you want to leave though Harry. The way those nurses have been treating you, I think a few of them want to take you home themselves." The Ladies just laughed more as Harry turned red, but still look her way the lights in the room reflecting off his pupils.

"Their…nice, really nice. But, I really want to go home. Even if I can't remember it, I really want to see it. I think it would be nice and warm and I would not have to deal with all these people poking me and asking me questions I don't know he answers to." Lily just embraced Harry smiling softly now. Harry's own gentle smile got bigger as he gazed at her. Christina and Andromeda just sighed at the sweet scene between mother and son. Really Harry had changed so much, now he seemed more like Lily than James and they could not help but like him more like this. Oh sure they loved him to death before, but he was much less annoying now and not so high and mighty acting, though that could change once he was reunited with his twin.

Suddenly a tap on Andy's shoulder alerted her to the people standing behind her. She turned and saw that it was Alucard and Aurora. Alucard with white shoulder length hair and fire colored silted eyes, but now the robes he had worn before were off revealing the large bat like wings on his back. The first time Harry had seen the wings he had gaped like a fish before shouting cool and asking Alucard if he could see them stretched out. Alucard had agreed and they discovered that his wingspan was about fifteen feet all told. Aurora the faerie queen with her long black hair and mirror like eyes with translucent prismatic wings. Harry had asked to see hers next and giggling she showed him. When he asked how they worked she had explained that it was a combination of natural flight and levitation magic. That conversation had of course lead to the book he was reading now.

Alucard spoke up first, "young man, it's good to see you in such high spirits. Aurora and I have just returned from the examination of your blood that you gave us." Harry Lily and Christina all looked up as Alucard spoke and there were looks of interest on all faces.

"Well, Mr. Alucard what's the news. Did you find anything useful in your research?" Aurora stepped into the room around Alucard to speak.

"Unfortunately we found more answers than questions, other than an extremely high concentration of that refined magic that Harry's core is now producing we couldn't find anything else of note. Almost all of our spells were canceled out by the magic in his blood, the only good thing about that is that it would make it next to impossible to use his blood in any sort of ritual as the magic of the ritual would react the same way ours did." Alucard was nodding his agreement over her shoulder.

"Also there's something else we discovered. It seems that this change in Harry's core has not only affected his body physically but chemically as well. What that means is that this core change has triggered his puberty early. There were many signs of the normal hormonal chemicals in his bloodstream that signified early puberty. From what we gathered by the time Harry enters Hogwarts he should be fully developed, about thirteen or fourteen physically we think." Alucard's declaration shocked not only the women who all had mouths hanging open but Harry as well.

Underneath the personality he was projecting to seem like a child he was reeling for real. Never in the History of his old reality had he ever allowed someone who was under the age of eleven try to focus their cores. Both because their cores were not full grown until they were eleven and because he did not know if there would be any side effects to focusing a undeveloped core early. But know it looked like there was, but early puberty might be a good thing provided that was the extent of it. He was thirty two in his head and it might have driven him crazy to be around girls and not have the reactions he was used to, it was almost like being impotent and that might have driven him crazy. That was a torture he could do without. Lily however had other things on her mind.

"What a minute, does that mean he is ageing quicker than he should be?" Her tone was scared and desperate at the same time. An echo of her earlier panic from days before. Andy and Christina stiffened as well and looked towards the two by the door. However their fears were waylaid by the calming smiles on their faces and their shaking heads and it was Aurora who answered them.

"No, no Lily don't panic now. It's nothing like that. Yes his physical development has accelerated of that we are sure but as for his life span as far as we can tell it's not been shortened. If anything it's been extended beyond normal, though by how much we cannot tell. The bottom line is that his body is much healthier than normal and is running at a much higher efficiency." Panic abated Lily nodded her thanks and the conversation devolved to the adults discussing theories about Harry's core and plans for observation. Harry turned back to his books zooming through them at his quick pace. The books putting themselves down and picking themselves up all by themselves while the adults observed. It was almost an hour later while after Harry had struck up a conversation with Alucard about Vampires that the others arrived.

"Hello, hello," came the voice of James Potter as he stuck his head around the corner of the door and knocked on it. "Special delivery for one mister Potter. Is there a mister Potter somewhere in the room?"

Harry looked over toward his father and nodded quickly, "yes sir over here. I'm mister potter, and what kind of package have you brought me sir?" James just chuckled at the byplay and stepped into the room followed quickly by Sirius who shouted.

"Ah here's the prongslit's room, what do you say we give him his presents now before they overwhelm poor Ted. With all of them ganging up on him I don't think he will last very long against them all, the pushover. But, hey wait where's moony, I thought he was here with Harry," said Sirius as he looked around the room for the other marauder.

Christina got up and led Sirius over to sit next to her to answer him, "yes well Remus was here for awhile but then a pair of nurses that came to check on Harry got to talking with him and they all left together. I think they were twins though not identical ones and they took him upstairs. That was a few hours ago and we haven't seen him since. So I think it would be ok to start without him don't you think?"

At this James and Sirius got annoyed looks on their faces and began to mutter obscenities under their breath about their horn dog of a friend flaunting his single bachelorship in their faces whenever he could. The women in the room could only roll their eyes at the two marauders while Harry looked on with interest, though inside he was laughing at their antics. "Darn wolf, at it again. Will probably come home at some ungodly hour with that idiotic smile on his face. Oh his gonna get his arse pranked off when he gets back, right James?"

"Oh yeah, but enough of him for now. We can deal with him later. For now we concentrate on Harry." Smiling at his son he walked over to him and placed a hand on his head. "Are you ready son, to meet the rest of your family?" Harry nodded and Sirius made a come hither gesture to someone out in the hall. The sound of footsteps echoed and three small figures came into view. The first was a nobly kneed skinny boy with big glasses on his nose and messy black hair; he was eight almost nine about 48 inches tall or four foot even and was an exact carbon copy of James Potter right down to his hazel eyes. The next was also a boy. He was the same height as the first but this time he was a copy of Sirius. He had the same face and hair and even the same cheeky grin, the only difference was blue eyes which were his mothers. Finally the third was a girl, taller than both of the boys by about two inches or so she was an even mix of Sirius and Christina. She had Christina's long black hair almost waist length but wavy not straight, her eyes however were the same smoky storm cloud grey as her fathers and she also had his high cheek bones and ears. All in all she was going to be a real heart breaker in a couple of years, though the moment the thought entered his head he wanted to face palm himself. Body of an eight year old mind of a thirty two year old, it was getting old very fast. Sirius seemed to be the one who wanted to introduce them so he point to his brother first.

"Harry, this is Charles your brother." Charles shot his Uncle an annoyed look and shouted.

"Uncle Sirius call me Nick remember, I don't like Charles!" Sirius just chuckled, it was obvious that he called him Charles to annoy him on purpose and break the tension.

"Yes, yes Nick I know. But instead of yelling at me why don't you introduce yourself to your brother. He's been eager to meet you ever since he learned about you." At that Nick's annoyance vanished and a look of sadness mixed with determination appeared. He walked slowly across the room the Harry's bed side to look at his brother. Little over a week ago he had been told that Harry was very sick and was in a lot of trouble. Nick was young but not naive; he knew that Harry was in a life or death situation, He had watched his parents fret and worry up until the day Saint Mungoes evacuated. Next news he got Harry was alright, he was cured, but he had changed in some way no one could explain. But the bad news was not over, Harry had survived the Wizard's Flu but he had lost all his memories in the process. He didn't remember Mark or Sarah or even him, his own twin!

Reaching his bed side he had to stop himself from flinching at the sight of his brother. Despite being warned about the changes they still startled him. His body was full and strong despite the sickness that had raised it. His glasses were gone from his face and his hair was no longer the same as his own and his old cheeky smile the same as his and Mark's was replaced with one that reminded him of his mother's. But it was the eyes that held his attention; they were still the same emerald green of his moms but now that green was filled with starbursts, the iris wrapped in metallic gold and the pupils no longer black but metallic silver. It was equal parts disturbing and amazing and it took him a moment to hold his brothers gaze. Not knowing what to say he stood there for a moment clearly able to see his own uncomfortable visage reflected in his brothers kind eyes. Harry however seemed much more at ease and managed to speak up first.

"Hello, Nick right? I'm sorry that I can't remember you right now something about having almost thirty percent of your brain fried and re-grown will do that to a person. The healers keep telling me that I'm lucky I can even speak and what not let alone remember how to use a breath or eat. Though mum finally got tired of the lot of them and tossed them out of the room. But enough if that, how about we start at the beginning since I'm new to all this. Hello my name is Harry." Then Harry held out his hand, Nick stared at it for a moment before a wide smile broke out over his face and he took his brothers hand.

"Well if you insist, I'm Nick your younger and much more dashing twin. I like playing pranks and Quidditch and playing around with Mark whenever I can and you of course." Both boys were now laughing and the oddness of it all and the tension in the room dropped. Mark took the opportunity to run up next to Nick all smiles.

"Don't lie to your twin Nicky we all know they all think he's cuter even if you deny it, and just look at him now you have no chance buddy. Harry, wow this is weird, it's like were just meeting even though I remember all the fun times we had. Speaking of which here I brought you something." From behind his back he pulled a bag of candy which Harry eagerly took. Before anyone could say anything he opened the small bag pulled out a round blue candy a popped it in his mouth. It was you basic Zonko's joke shop gag. Completely harmless and Harry knew it. Seeing Mark for just a moment next to Nick he knew they were both prankers at heart, heck the old Harry probably was to. So he decided to play a prank of his own, the blue candy was you basic animal voice changer. The blues were supposed to make you sound like an elephant with a loud trumpeting sound. What no one expected however was the sound to be so loud that all the occupants in the room nearly jumped out of their skins.

The candy only lasted for a minute in which Harry trumpeted at super high volume, supercharging the candy with a little bit of power. It was a very good prank in his mind for as soon as they could be heard the women in the room specifically Lily and Christina started yelling at Nick and Mark about giving him joke candy when they had no idea how it would affect him now. It took a few minutes for everything to cool down but when they did all attention turned to the final of the three who had entered. Christina it seemed wanted to introduce her.

"Harry dear this is my daughter Sarah. She's been dying to come see you for days now so she could make sure you were ok with her own eyes." Sarah who was standing slightly behind her mother stepped forward and slowly walked to Harry's side. He smiled at her encouragingly as she looked at him. However there was no recognition in his eyes and she say that right away. He didn't know her, what the adults said was true, he really had forgotten her.

"So, you really have forgotten everything, haven't you?" Harry's smile vanished as he became sad and looked away from her. This apparently was the wrong thing to do as suddenly Sarah got very angry and lurched forward to grab him by the front of his hospital gown and pulled his face right up to hers.

"HOW, how could you forget everything! Don't we mean ANYTHING to you, all the times we spent together, all the adventures we had and holidays we celebrated. How could you be stupid enough to FORGET all that? Well explain yourself." Sarah's reaction startled the adults but Christina recovered the quickest having expected something like this to happen. It was obvious to her for awhile now that Sarah was starting to develop feelings for Harry though she guessed it would be a few years before those feelings fully developed, a mother could tell those sorts of things. Lily had seen it too and they had joked on more than one occasion about them getting together. Now Harry had forgotten Sarah and it hurt her, but Sarah was proud and didn't like to show weakness especially to boys so she responded by yelling.

"Sarah, darling, I know it's tough to understand, but Harry's very lucky to be alive right now. Yes were all sad that he lost his memories but at least he has a chance to make new ones. I know your upset but that's ok, I'm sure you can spend loads of time telling harry all about his past and the things you did together. But you can't blame Harry, he didn't do this on purpose and it's hard enough on him that he can't remember any of us without you yelling it in his face." Christina had Sarah in a hug from behind as she spoke to her daughter. By the time she was done Sarah had let go of harry and looked very ashamed of herself. Looking up she saw that Harry's face was covered by his bangs as he was looking at his lap, pain shot through her at his hitching shoulders. The all consuming fear and hurt she had felt for her friend who she cared for very much taking a back seat to the anger she felt at herself. She had reacted without thinking and had hurt her long time friend because of something he had no control over. Of course he was upset that he could not remember his own family and friends and all she had cared about was the fact that he had forgotten her. Climbing up on the bed next to him she put her arms around him and her face to his hair. The long ebony locks that had replaced the rat's nest he had had before smelling strongly of vanilla and pine trees and relaxed her instantly. She had never smelt anything like it before and she loved it instantly.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean it, honest. It's just I've been so worried for days now and I took out my worry on you on something you had no control over." Harry looked her in the eyes as she spoke. The hurt in his eyes vanished and he wrapped his arms around her waist in turn earning a surprised squeak from the girl as her face flushed as she suddenly realized the position she was in.

"It's alright Sarah, I'm sorry I can't remember. I'm just glad I still have a chance to get to know you. Thank you for coming to visit me today. Hopefully we can spend a lot of time in the future being friends and getting to know each other all over again. Though for now I think there are others waiting for their turn to visit and for some reason uncle Padfoot looks like he is about to explode for some reason though for what reason I don't know why." Sarah's head whipped around to look at her father her face the same shade as a tomato; it was true her dad had a very annoyed look on his face like he wanted to separate the two of them though he was being restrained by her mom, who had a very large smirk and was winking at her. Somehow her blush got even deeper and this caused Harry to chuckle at her, which caused her to slap his shoulder a mutter prat under her breath.

"Alright round two if you please," announced James to break the tension Padfoot was creating. It didn't help that Harry seemed to have an almost cheeky grin on his face from having Sarah all but on his lap. Though it must have been a trick of the light as Harry was much too young to be thinking along those lines, and he had memory loss so there was no way he could even know about those kinds of things. "Come on in you three it's time to meet your big brother." Looking over at the door he saw three young girls come slowly into the room. The first was about seven years of age; she was slightly shorter than he was with bright red hair in a ponytail with bright hazel eyes hidden behind large round glasses. She had a satchel strap over her shoulder with the pack resting on her right hip a few books sticking out. Attached to either of her hands was a younger girl. Twins obviously, identical this time though both with black hair and hazel eyes though no glasses. The only distinction between the two was that one had her hair hanging over her right shoulder and the other over her left. As soon as the two twins spotted him both let out high pitched squeals of joy and shouted, "HARRY," at the top of their lungs before rushing him and leaping onto his bed and him with perfectly timed jumps so they both hit him at the same time. Sarah only just managed to roll to his left side off his lap before the two girls hit him.

Laughing loudly the pile of children nearly toppled the bed before Lily and Christina managed to get the two girls under control. Though they refused to leave the bed, Lily was about to expand the bed seeing as it was much too small for all four children but a sudden flash from Harry and the bed stretched to fit them all. Everyone looked on in surprised before Harry sheepishly smiled and shrugged. The third girl had a small smile as she stood next to the bed and Lily did the introductions, "Harry this young bookaholic with the library on her hip is your little sister Iris."

Harry smiled and held out an arm for a hug which Iris took after only a moment of hesitation. "Hello Iris I wish I could say it's good to see you again, but unfortunately I seem to be memory impaired at the moment and can't very well recall ever meeting you before in my life. However despite that I would really like to get to know you all over again if you will let me."

Iris blinked nonplussed before suprising Harry by knocking him on the head with her own head, "silly brother, now I know you've lost your memory. There's no way the Harry I remember would be this nice, usually he would just tease me and prank me than act like you are now. Not that I mind or anything, it's a nice change of pace. Now if only we could find a way to tone down Nick and Mark then life would be much better." That proclamation received indignant cries from the two boys and laughs from the adults. The twins however would not be ignored as they began to pat insistently on his chest to get his attention so his mom decided to introduce them then.

"Well Iris it seems you haven't lost your usual tact or lack thereof. Now harry these two little hyperactive bundles are Orchid Petal and Camellia Kate. Don't bother trying to tell them apart though it's nearly impossible on the best of days when they aren't actively trying to confuse you." Orchid and Camellia just stuck their tongues out at their mum before entering that dreaded twin speak Fred and George always did in his home reality. Even as they started he could already feel the future crick in his neck he was going to develop from looking back and forth between them.

"Oh big bro I'm so glad you are awake we've…"

"Been so worried mummy and daddy wouldn't let us come…"

"And visit you even though we asked really really nicely they still…"

"Told us it was too dangerous because your magic turned…"

"All weird. Is that why your eyes are so pretty now it's…"

"Really cool can we get our eyes to look like that to except maybe purple…"

"Instead of silver pretty please big bro…"

Harry just responded by poking both girls on their sides at the same time causing them to squeak and then start giggling uncontrollably and he followed up with some vicious tickling. It continued on for several minutes before their pleas for mercy got through to him and he stopped. They tried to retaliate as soon as he stopped but with a flash both girls were picked up off the beg floating in the air to Lily. Both girls protested greatly to the lost chance at revenge but settled down when Harry promised them he would play with them later if they wanted. Putting his wand away James took the stage and decided to bring the rest of the guests in. He motioned out in the hall for the rest of the visitors to come in.

First through the door was Ted Tonks, holding his hand was a little three and a half year old boy with red hair and hazel eyes not yet framed by glasses. Right behind him was Nymphadora Tonks with her signature Pink hair. Though he noticed somewhat oddly that she was wearing larger robes compared to the others. Everyone was wearing robes in the room but Nymphs completely covered everything except her hands and head which was a little strange. In either of her arms was a little girl each almost two years old. One of the girls had black hair and blue eyes and was the spitting image of Christina the other Red hair and Green eyes and a carbon copy of Lily. Both had big wide eyes that seemed to take everything in all at once though they both seemed to focus on him right away. Ted approached the bed with his little brother and lifted him up so he could see Harry face to face.

"Hey there sport, this is Kyle, Kyle Sirius. Honestly after Iris Camellia and Orchid we never thought Lily would have another boy. Your dad almost cried in relief when he was born. Kyle buddy your big bro would like to say high care to go to him?" Kyle looked very shy peaking out at Harry from Ted's shoulder. He had already met Ted Tonks earlier though only briefly before he left to go get his brothers and sisters. Holding his arms out he beckoned to his brother and after only a moments of hesitation Kyle went to him. Sitting in his lap he looked him in the eyes and seemed to be thinking hard before speaking up. "Arry looks funny!"

Stating it with such conviction that it could have been nothing but the truth. Harry just chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Well yes I guess I do, but at least I'm not a squirt like you little guy." Kyle just balked indignantly while trying to stop his big brother from messing with his hair; he hated it when people messed with his hair! James came up behind him and scooped him up placing him on his shoulders where he grabbed hold of his daddy's hair to keep steady.

Last but not least Nymphadora approached with the two tiny girls in her arms. "Wotcher Harry! Good to see you up and about so to speak. Here I got two little gifts for you to celebrate you getting better." Tonks leaned forward and placed both little girls into Harry's vacated arms. Both were half asleep, yawning cutely and cuddling automatically into his embrace. The magic he was projecting at them instinctively creating a cloak of safety and peace around them. Lily smiled at the touching scene, the delighted look adorning Harry's face as he held the two small children filled her chest with warmth. Stepping forward she decided to make the last intros.

"Harry, that little one there belongs to your uncle Padfoot and auntie Christina. Her name is Rose Claire Black. The other one is your youngest sibling Violet Lily Potter. As you can see she looks a lot like me so we just call her little lily most of the time. Though it seems since we have been so busy for the past few days that they are both all tuckered out at the moment." As though to extrapolate her point little Rose gave a big yawn her mouth forming that cute O shape and stretching her little arms and legs before curling back up into his embrace.

However a moment later both of their attention and the attention of everyone else in the room was drawn to Tonks and her mother Andromeda who were talking off to the side. "Ah come on mum I promise not to make a scene. This stupid thing is hot and ugly in the extreme. I've been in control of my nature for over a year now with no accidents. I promise I won't cause a problem." Andromeda seemed to be considering her words. Finally after a minute she sighed and nodded her permission. Ted tried to speak up only for his wife to stop him and whisper in his ear. He seemed to deflate and nodded his consent to his daughter as well. Tonks just smiled and her hands went to the clasp of her heavy black robe and flicked it off in a single movement.

It took every last ounce of his mental shields and discipline not to react like the thirty two year old man like he was on the inside and to react like the almost nine year old with memory loss he was pretending to be. Nymphadora Tonks of his old reality was a thing of beauty, a metamorphmagus with the ability to change her appearance at will to whatever she had wanted. He was not ashamed to say that he had gotten a lot of firsthand experience on her ability and all its uses during his past life when they had been intimate together. The fourteen year old girl in front of him was the same, and at the same time not the same.

The first thing he noticed was the skin, lots of it. Tonks was wearing barely anything at all. It seemed her clothes were made of leather, most likely dragon hide. Her top was a tube corset that exposed her belly and was tied together in the front with string. The cups accenting her generous C-Cups. Her super short shorts barely fell below her bum and again were tied with laces. She wore knee length leather boots with inch high heels and fingerless biker gloves on her hands. Her belly button was pierced with a diamond stud and the whole ensemble was highlighted with silver vine like patterns. Her hair fell down to just over her bum and her eyes were a bright amethyst color no human normally possessed. However despite all the glorious details he managed to imprint in his photographic memory the thing that held his attention the most were two things. The pair of medium sized bat wings poking out of her back and the pointed devil like tail protruding from just over her pants line right over her bum. If it were not for the book on creatures he had gotten from his mum he would have had no idea what Tonks was as creatures like her did not actually exist in his old life. Tonks it seemed was a Succubus.

While he managed to school his reaction, albeit only barely he still was reacting and Tonks noticed. Smiling a mischievous smile at the boy who was staring unabashedly at her body she decided to tease him a little. After all between his new hair style, his beautiful new eyes, and a lithe body that promised a lot in the next few years it might be prudent of her to stake a claim now before his snitches dropped so that when the time came she could get first dibs. "Well well Harry, see something you like. I hope so, maybe when you come to Hogwarts I can give you a personal tour of the castle if you like." As she said this she walked sexily over to stand next to him swaying her hips slightly and giving him a flirtatious smile when he blushed. Not noticing the slightly angry look coming from Sarah she put her hand on his cheek to stroke it and make another witty comment but she didn't get that far. Succubus you see are sexually creatures they literally get energy through intimate contact of any kind. From full blown sex to simple skin contact so long as the contact was meant to be intimate in some way.

When Tonks stroked his cheek he automatically felt her powers trying to draw on his energy. He knew what was going on, thankfully because of that book on magical creatures. Funnily enough the book was very unbiased because it had a section on humans as well for other races to read about extrapolating the more accepting view this reality had towards the non humans, so far this reality was looking like a really good place. Now he could have prevented Tonks from taking his energy easily enough and chalked it up to his powers acting up and his purified energy. But he wanted to see how Tonks would react; in fact as she drew on a small portion of his energy he laced his will into it. Tonks wanted sexually energy so he would give her some sexual energy; the ability he used was something he developed from his study of the unforgivable. Specifically the cruciatus cures, now the curse worked by hyper stimulating the targets nervous system. The thing was the curse was not created for the purpose of torture but was actually developed by a muggleborn to mimic the abilities of a muggle defibrillator. In essence it would be used in one second bursts or so to restart a heart that had stopped beating. A really ingenious idea, but one that ended up getting twisted by men with cruel intent and ending up an unforgivable. The modified intent he laced into the power Tonks was drawing from him did almost the same thing, in that it targeted the nervous system of the target. But not with the intent of restarting the heart or with causing pain, instead it caused extreme pleasure. From the point where Tonks touched his cheek a white bolt of lightning jumped from his flesh to her hand wrapping around her arm and impacting her chest.

Tonks let out a gasp that automatically turned into a cry of passion as she flew backwards from the force of the impact. Her father moved with amazing speed and caught Tonks before she hit the wall, only for her to keep thrashing and moaning for several seconds before going limp. Andromeda and the others rushed to her at once to check on her condition but barely a minute passed before she suddenly sprung up again pushing those around her back headless of their words. She shaking and holding herself and when she looked him in the eyes he saw that he might have made a little mistake. He was concerned that he had actually hurt her but the experiment had worked perfectly, Tonks stared at him with nothing but lust in her eyes and made to move at him only for her mum to lunge forward and wrap her arms around her restraining her. "Dammit Ted we have to get her out of her now! Her instincts are out of control, if we don't do something she gonna jump the first man she can get her hands on!"

"Got it Andy, hold her tight, I will see if we can clear the hall and get her to the floo." Ted made for the door but as soon as he tried to leave ran head long into someone trying to enter the room. Both men stumbled barely catching themselves and Ted saw that it was a slightly disheveled Remus Lupin that he had almost run over. Remus was the long time friend of James and Sirius, however unlike his friends who were purely human Remus or Mooney as he was called as a Marauder was a Lycan. Lycans or the wolf man race had a few distinct characteristics that marked them out from humans. Looking at Remus he could easily tell he was a Lycan, for one the wolf like ears on the top of his head were twitching around depending on his mood and though he was wearing a robe like the others it was split up the back to the waist to let a large wolf like tail out. Finally though he was the same age as James and Sirius Remus looked several years younger about twenty three or twenty four where his friends were twenty eight. The difference would become more pronounced as they aged more but it was still easy to tell as Lupin's silver white hair and fur and youthful features showed no signs of leaving him any time soon.

"Remus thank god!" Exclaimed Andromeda as she struggled with the thrashing Tonks in her arms. "Here take Nymphadora now! She's losing control of her instincts; she touched Harry and got zapped by his magic and its driving her crazy. You have my permission to do what you have to too calm her down. I'd rather it be you than some random person out in the hall who won't see her coming." With that Andromeda thrust Tonks into Remus's arms, the girl seemed to still be out of it but turned when she felt the strong masculine arms she remembered wrap around her automatically.

"What Andy what's going on here? I thought Dora had learned control?" Remus asked confused as to why the Succubus was in such a state but got no time to react as the girl's father began to push him out the door.

"Dammit Lupin go now, you're the only one we trust to take care of her right now! After all you were the one that first helped her when her nature awoke. She will be a lot calmer if she comes to her senses with someone familiar next to her instead of some random person. We will explain later, come to the manor when she's calm but go NOW!" As he shouted the last part Lupin turned on the spot and with a crack disapparated. Harry sat stunned at what had just happened feeling a little guilty. He noticed that the other adults including his parents had moved to protect the younger children when Tonks had reacted and were now relaxing. Deciding to speak up and break the silence he said.

"Um, sorry if this is a silly question, but why didn't you just stun her or something?" The adults looked at him some smiling slightly and others chuckling but Andromeda just shook her head and answered him.

"Because as she was there was no guarantee that a stunner would have worked on her. Best to just let it runs its course and burn her out than try to contain or restrain her." Still both mother and father looked exasperated but resigned to what had happened. Still Harry had questions.

"But isn't uncle Moony a little, well, old for Dora?" There was a pause but then all the adults started laughing though his mother and Christina looked a little perturbed at his implied knowledge.

"Oh well Harry, how do you know what your uncle is going to do with my daughter?" Harry mustered up a blush to look embarrassed and made to grab the book he had been reading only for the magical creature book to jump to his hand on its own just like before, though he actually did it on purpose just keeping the act up. He flipped to the right page and showed her the page on Succubus. Andromeda saw the text he was pointing to and her cheeky smile got bigger.

"Well thank you deary for being worried about Nymphadora. But it's alright; when she first awoke to her nature it caught us all by surprise though you don't remember it. She ended up locked in a room with your uncle for three days before she had settled down enough for us to get her to one of the succumbs colonies to get her checked out. It's just lucky for us that your uncle is a Lycan and there for more suited to taking care of a young out of control Succubus and the rules concerning succubus and intimacy are a lot looser than for humans." Harry nodded slowly to show that he understood though from the looks of the other children in the room the talk of sex and such went right over their heads something that seemed to put his mother and the others at ease as she took the tow little sleeping girls from his arms.

"Well that was certainly suprising, but how about we get you home now. We can worry about your uncle and Nymphadora later and I'm sure you're ready to get out of this room. There are some clothes that I left for you in the bathroom over there why don't you go change and then we can leave." Happy to get going he hopped out of the bed for the first time since waking up pretended to wobble for a moment only for his father to steady him with a hand on his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom to change. If the rest on his time here in this reality was just as exciting as the last hour had been he had a feeling he would be entertained for a very long time to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Wow that took a lot longer than I thought it would. Sorry about that, between Christmas and New Years I could barely make time for the computer let alone this story. I get sucked in to another Authors Gundam RP and lose track of time. Any Gundam fans out there give he a yell if you want to know about it, I highly recommend it to anyone who loves Gundam SEED.**

**For those of you who want to read the unedited version follow the link on my profile page to Ficwad. Even if you don't have an account to Ficwad the link should take you straight to chapter 1 letting you read it even though its NC-17 rated. Otherwise enjoy, things slow down a little here but a few more things get introduced. And remember if anything is not explained then that means its probably being saved for a later chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

(Remus's House)

For Remus Lupin life was good. Being a bachelor was something he greatly enjoyed and honestly he couldn't see himself settling down anytime soon. Both because it was too much damn fun living the party life and because it irked the hell out of his two best friends James and Sirius. Both boys had been studs in school until their respective women had managed to collar and leash the pair of them. Now it was he who had the reputation and he made sure to rub it in his friends faces every chance he got. Of course they would in turn take their jealousy out on him by pranking him half to death but it was worth it. Though in recent years they had begun to recruit the kids into their prank war, they were amateurs but they were learning quickly.

Lily and Christina bless their souls, were adamant in their desire to see him settle down and start a family of his own. Both of them worried over him constantly and he could see their point. It just wasn't enough to convince him to give up being a bachelor. He was a Lycan, something he very much enjoyed being since it gave him considerably more stamina than the average human possessed and since most of his lovers were human women he could go on and on for longer than they were used to. He had only slept with a few other female Lycans mostly because he was sure they were trying to mark him as their own. He had slept with a few other species including Vampires, Sirens, Mermaids even a Faerie but that was more luck than anything the fey were very picky with their mates.

No here he was in another situation where he was defiantly about to get some, but the situation was not his standard apparatus. When Nymphadora Tonks had been born she had silver hair and bright pink eyes, but they had quickly started to change color within hours of her birth. Humans that were born as Metamorphs were very rare but it did happen. However there were actually two kinds of Metamorphs, one kind who simply had the transformation power. About 95% of metamorphs were like this, the other 5% were actually girls that were descended from a succumbs. In Dora's it was her father Ted Tonks, Ted unknowingly was descended from a squib who was mated to a succumbs. Both the human magical traits and the succumbs traits had lain dormant for generations until Ted had been born. However since Ted was male he was only a carrier of the succumbs abilities. He passed those abilities onto his daughter, but Dora had only been born from a male carrier, her mother Andromeda was completely human so Dora could not be born a full Succumbs, she only got the metamorph ability at birth and since Ted's ancestry was unknown at the time they never once suspected that Dora might be a succumbs.

It happened the summer after her first year; she was only twelve years old at the time. She had only just gotten home from Hogwarts when she suddenly fell ill. Her parents had no idea what was happening to her, she went to sleep that night with the plan of going to Saint Mungoes in the morning. When she awoke the next morning her body had changed, over the course of a single night's sleep she had matured into a woman with the body of a seventeen year old. The wings had sprung from her back and her tail had grown out from atop her bum, but most importantly the sexual instincts that a succumbs inherently posses struck with full force. The powers of a succumbs center around creating illusions and entering a person's dreams, they use these abilities to satisfy their hunger for sexually energy. She woke up, and went on a rampage through their house, the urges she felt she was unable to control. Her rational thought overpowered by the hunger she felt. Most Succumbs grow up with the instinct though they don't feel the hunger until they reached their sexual maturity.

They had all been visiting the Tonks house to stay with Ted and Andy and give them their support for Dora. Their house was like a small manor in actuality, a gift from Sirius to Andy after he reinstated them into the Black family when he took over the Lordship of the Black Family. They had all been woken up from their slumber when Tonks started her rampage through the house. When they finally realized what was going on they all tried to stop her but her new abilities were out of control and they were not prepared. It was more luck than anything that he managed to trap her in his room, with him inside. Downside was that Dora fixated on him to feed her and he was forced to barricade himself in the bathroom. Using the mirrors the Marauders had developed for communication he got in contact with the others outside his room. Long story short, once they figured out what Dora had become it was decided by Andy and Ted that he should sate Dora's needs. Of those in the house he was the only one qualified since he was neither married or blood related to her and he was a Lycan so would be better equipped to handle her.

He argued with both Andy and Ted, saying that she was only a twelve year old girl. They didn't like it either but they needed to keep Dora distracted until they could get professional help. He reluctantly agreed and went out to meet her. It had taken nearly a day of distracting her before she had settled down enough to talk to. After that he had become close to the young girl though they never got together again. He was a very close friend and confidant to the young woman but that was all. Shortly afterward Dora learned control of her instincts, something the men and more than a few women at Hogwarts were very thankful for.

Now here he was in his simple two story house that he owned. From saint mungoes he had apparated himself and Dora to his home. As soon as he arrived he let go of the woman and stepped away from her to get a good look at her. She was wearing clothes normal for her species, sexy, eye-catching and easy to remove at a moment's notice. Right now she appeared to be fourteen years old but that was just because she could shift her body to look any age she wanted it to. Even as he observed her she began to grow, first becoming the seventeen or eighteen year old she normally looked like if she relaxed her powers but then she continued to age until she apparently matched his physical age. About twenty four years old or so, her clothes enchanted specifically for her kind growing with her.

She was holding herself and shaking slightly not six feet from him, her hair turned blond and curly and as she looked up at him her eyes all lust and passion shifted to a smoky blue grey her breasts swelling to just into the D-Cup range her hips flaring even more and her legs making up at least half her height. He had to suppress a groan of desire; she had changed to reflect his personal tastes knowing it make this easier for him if he wasn't thinking about what was going on.

**Warning Smut Begins**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Warning Smut Ends**

It was nearly three hours later before they managed to tire each other out and Dora managed to regain control of her nature though a pleasant warm buzzing continued to radiate through her body. A reminder of that moment back at saint mungoes when she touched Harry's cheek, no matter what she did she still could not forget that moment and did not think she ever would. Somehow after the fun had ended the pair had managed to find their way over to the bed, having avoided it completely during the actual sex.

Now they lay next to each other, she was curled up naked on his left side. Relaxing completely she had morphed back to her base form of seventeen from the twenty three year old body she had used to distract him before. Her hair was pink and waist length, her eyes purple and her breasts her normal large C's. Her left hand laid on Remus's chest scratching it lightly and her right arm was under him wrapped around his waist. Both of them were covered by the blanket to protect against the cool air though with their shared body heat they didn't really need it.

"Hey Remus," she asked without looking up, "Are you still awake?" She got a light groan in response them a mumbled yes before she continued. "I think it's time we head back to Potter manor, the others should be there by now and I want to see…..to see Harry. I'm afraid of what impression he might have gotten from me by acting like I did and then running off with you."

Remus was surprised by the fearful tone of her voice when she talked about how Harry thought of her. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. It seemed that she was interested in the cub, and with how smart he seemed to be getting since waking he would not be surprised if he knew exactly what they had just done to one extent or another. "So little Dora has a crush of the prongslit and is now worried what he thinks of running off with another man to do the nasty after touching him, am I right?"

Dora suddenly pushed off from him and sat up looking at him with an expression torn between fear and sadness. "Remus this is serious, you know how smart he has been getting since he woke up. Miss Potter won't stop bragging about it and he was reading to official guide of magical creatures so he knows all about me and what I do to survive. What's he going to think of me now seeing how I acted?!"

Remus sat up looking shocked at her sudden outburst. "Dora you hardly hung out with Harry before he got sick and now he's lost his memories. Did you have feelings for him before this all happened?" But she only shook her head in a negative, "Then why are you so worked up over this, there's no proof he knows what happened to you and besides even if he does know you said it yourself he read the book explaining why. If you do like him I sure he would understand, what I'm not getting is how you came to like him in the first place."

Dora was silent for a moment before answering, "Your right I don't really know him Remus, but that's not the reason I'm so worried. You haven't been around him and more than I have since he woke up. His magic Remus his power, when he touched me it was like nothing I have ever felt before from ANY magical being. Sure Dumbledore has a lot of magic as do several other people, but Harry's magic is completely different from there's. Purer in a way than anything I have ever felt before, I felt it on him when I entered the room but didn't realize until I touched him how different he is from everyone else now. Every fiber of my nature is telling me to claim him Remus, because if I don't someone else will, news of him is going to spread fast. A new purer magical core is going to shock the magical world all over the planet and once he turns eleven and goes to school every female with the slightest sense for magical power, which is basically any female with magic will hone in on him in an instant. It's almost like an obsession and for some reason I'm afraid I might lose the chance to get close to him before I can even try."

Remus was if possible even more shocked than before. Such a strong reaction and she had only been around him for a few minutes. He reached a hand up to stroke her hair a mummer soothing consolations in her ear. "Dora, Dora, there's no reason to get upset. I'm sure that if you try you and he can get close, I'm sure he would be very understanding of your situation and what just happened here. How about we get up then and head over to see the family and Harry, what do you say?"

Finally Dora nodded her agreement, "alright Remus lets go. And thanks for everything you did for me today. Both the talk and before, I know I'm acting weird now but I just have this feeling that I will want to be close to Harry in the future. I guess I will just have to wait and see what it means." With that she got out of the bed gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. After doing that she examined herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. Satisfied she turned and made her way for the door but stopped short with her hand on the handle. A chill seemed to creep up her spine and froze her solid preventing her from moving. Behind her in the mirror the reflection had changed from her back to a woman looking out, an older looking completely human Tonks with reflective golden pupils and silver wrapped around deep purple eyes looked out. She wore some sort of skin tight dark emerald suit that hugged her body and had golden highlights. On her left hip was a silver cylinder handing form a belt and a holster on her right hip held some sort of muggle gun. On the middle finger of her right hand was a glowing crystal like ring. The older Tonks smiled slightly and without opening her mouth spoke, "_Good Luck Child."_

Dora whipped around when she heard the voice, but all that greeted her was her own reflection. She shook her head hard trying to dispel the memory of the voice that strangely sounded like her but different. She could have SWORN that the voice had come from inside her own head. But that was impossible; she was just tired from the sex with Remus from earlier. As she opened the door she pushed away the little voice in her head that reminded her that for a succubus sex energized them and did not make them tired.

(Harry's hospital room after Tonks and Remus left)

Harry closed the door to the changing room behind him and let out a deep breath. Looking around the room was medium sized with a toilet in the corner and a sink with a mirror. Laid out on a chair was a set of robes, slacks and a shirt. He frowned at the clothes, they were good clothes for the magical world but compared to the muggle clothes he preferred they did not compare at all. No blue jeans or sneakers or hoodies. Even the most relaxed wizarding clothes would not have been out of place in a muggle church and of the muggle clothes he did see their either clashed horribly or were twenty years out of date at the minimum.

Sighing he resigned himself to the robes for the moment, but come hell or high water as soon as he could he would get some sensible muggle clothes and ditch the robes permanently. There was a reason they had gone out of style for muggles centuries ago. Waving his hand around letting lose a stream of power blanketing the walls the ceiling and even the floor with a barrier that would prevent anyone on the outside from observing him inside and at the same time providing an illusion that he was just changing or using the restroom.

It was simple and easy to do; it was basically wards though purer in form but not as long lasting. Releasing his breath he relaxed his act for a moment to take stock. Focusing inward he observed his seed core and found it to be about sixty percent mature at that point in time. His occlumency was holding steady and keeping his power in check, all the "accidents" that had been occurring were actually intentional. For the time being he had to make them believe that he didn't have full control of his power yet or access to all the energy in his core. He wanted to appear weak and unstable at first and make it appear that his powers were growing over time.

He needed to create his focus through actualization soon but he could not just pull those abilities out of a hat. He had to appear to create them over time, invent them through research and study. His mum had told him that Potter Manor had a big personal library. It would go a long way towards appearing special if he tore through the library in no time at all. While he could not just pull crazy inventions and abilities out of nowhere he did not plan of lying low at all. If he appeared to be an advanced prodigy from the start things would move a lot faster in his planning. He had already started this image by going through the books that had been brought to his room in minutes and then repeating them back with perfect memory.

With a snap of his fingers he switched his hospital gown with the robes dressing himself in an instant. Walking over to the mirror to look at his reflection he got a good look at his eyes, starbursts, silver pupil and gold ring. It had only been a few days so his Latent and Active powers hadn't had time to develop yet but they would soon. Hopefully he could keep them hidden for a time otherwise he might freak out even more people and he wanted to stay of the active threat radar for as long as possible.

Active and Latent powers, also known as Newtype powers or to the mundane people Psychic abilities. These abilities were an active part of Human biological evolution and completely separate from their "Magical" powers. For both muggles and unfocused magicals it would be thousands of years before they began to develop the powers on their own and for them they would only get one. Either Active or Latent, not both, that was another side effect of accelerating his own brain development when he focused his core. The reason most everyone was scared of Newtypes was the fact that the powers used no magic and could not be blocked by magic. It put a lot of people on edge if they knew you could read their minds and they could not stop you.

But that was neither here nor there at the moment. He would deal with that situation when it arose. Now it was time for the next phase of his plan, hopefully it would work. Focusing on his power he called up some specific memories from his past life and attuned his magic to a specific frequency of sorts and with a small blast of power sent out a signal. The signal undetectable by normal creatures blasted through normal space to a realm of eternal fire and life. Even with his focused power he would be unable to send such a signal without in-depth experience on reaching the one he was searching for.

He waited a moment hoping for a response. He hoped his call would be answered but he also knew that the one he called for might not even exist in this world, or might not answer his call regardless. After a moment his shoulders sagged in resigned defeat and moved to head back out into the room with his family only for an explosion of black and purple flame to appear between him and the door.

A cry of beautiful yet dangerous music filled the small room and a phoenix of black and purple feathers appeared. The feathers on the wings and chest were outlined in beautiful silver script and its eyes were a bright amethyst. Landing in front of him the Phoenix looked him in the eyes and spoke in a distinctly feminine tone of voice right into his mind. "HOW HUMAN HAVE YOU CALLED ME TO THIS PLACE? HOW IS IT THAT YOU KNOW THE ANCTIENT SONGS TO SUMMON OUR KIND? MORE SPECIFICALLY HOW HAVE YOU CALLED FOR ME? ONLY THOSE WHO I HAVE BONDED WITH COULD KNOW THAT. TELL ME NOW OR I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRI…"

"Arya," he said softly smiling at the look of shock that passed across the High Phoenix's eyes. The majestic bird frozen stiff in astonishment that this human could know her name. She had never met him before, looking closer she noted his strange eyes and then his magical core which was a glowing Seed and not a sphere like all other magical creatures including Phoenix's like herself. Speaking softer than she had before she asked him.

"How is it, that you know my name Human? There are only three other of my kind in this realm and they are all common type. I have never been here myself nor have I bonded myself before. It is rare for us to choose a companion on one of the lower planes. Who told you of me and how to summon me?" Arya was confused but not angry anymore when the Human chuckled slightly before stepping forward and scratching her under her chin. Something she found that she liked actually as she trilled in pleasure before catching herself when he chuckled louder at her.

"Oh Arya how I've missed you. Though it really hasn't been that long since I last saw you. Though you've never seen me before. Here maybe this will help you to understand, hopefully I can trust you with these memories I'm taking a bit of a risk here by doing this." Pressing a finger to the Phoenix's head he transferred all his memories into her head. The female Phoenix blinked rapidly as she absorbed the memories; it took a minute of silence in which Harry kept still not moving. Finally she moved and responded.

"Oh, oh my Harry, so much. So vast, if only I could remember that realties memories of you so I could remember for myself. But I'm glad you called me here, this reality is much different from your old one as you are already discovering. Even I am different from the Arya you remember, for example." With another flash of fire the female Phoenix was suddenly replaced with a very sexy and very naked twenty one year old woman. Her hair was a shade of purple so dark it was almost black, and her eyes were the same amethyst as before. She was about five feet ten inches tall with tanned skin and a very athletic figure. Out of her back spread a pair of black a purple wings with silver script on the feathers just like in her bird form with was like a cross between a swan and a hawk. The wings seemed to be about sixteen feet in wingspan though it was hard to tell as they were folded up against her back. Inadvertently though his eyes were drawn to her C-Cup breasts, topped with dark pink nipples to match her skin and firm enough that they supported themselves and seemed to defy gravity. Then his eyes fell down to her bright pink slit completely shaved bare.

A pair of fingers under his chin brought his gaze back up to meet her amused eyes and saucy smile. He smiled cheekily back not at all ashamed at his wandering eyes and said. "Well you certainly could not do that back where I came from otherwise I expect would have had a much more, interesting, relationship compared to what we had. Not that I'm complaining mind you, I have to ask how do you know I'm not making all this up to trick you into something?"

Arya laughed lightly before leaning in a kissing his left cheek very close to his lips. "Well for one my dear Harry, you did call me here and there's very few ways you could have discovered the means to call me with normal magic. Seeing as we aren't at a magical focal point and no one is chanting around us it's obvious you did not call me the way others would normally. Second your memories, it's possible to change memories or even create them to an extent but I would be able to tell if they were fake, added to the fact that there are so many memories it would be impossible to create a lifetimes worth. Finally your an eight almost nine year old human with a magical core unlike no other except, it sort of reminds me of the stories of those that came before we took physical form. Though I had not been born yet and my kind did not enter into this plane until after they had passed. Maybe you can tell me more about it later since you left the details about your core out of your memories. Really the reason I believe you is because it makes since, more than anything else anyways."

Now Harry chuckled, "different reality same old Arya. It really is good to see you again. And don't worry I will be teaching you how to be like me, it should work since you have a human form assuming what I read about your kind in the book is correct. That while you do have burning days it's to heal wounds or injuries and that unlike my version of Phoenixs you're mortal but long lived."

Arya just nodded at what he said as conformation, "yes we have long lives but we are mortal and can die from injury or age. We were immortal once but as you must know immortality is not all it's cracked up to be and my kind chose to abandon it long ago. But we gained a lot from taking mortal forms, the Veela and the Siren races were both born from Phoenixs who fell in love with humans and had children with them." Suddenly Arya got a downright lecherous smile on her face, "well Harry want to start a new race with me? Both those other Phoenixs were a common fire and wind type, but I'm a high Phoenix who knows what kind of children we could have huh?"

As she said that she stroked the side of his face and waggled her eyebrows. Deciding that if she wanted to play that game he would to he reached up grabbed her hand and gave her a good zap of his pleasure crucio. With a gasp of pleasure the high phoenix went down hard and quick burst of power like a cushioning charm shot under her to soften her fall. She hit the floor and thrashed in orgasm her naked form writhing as the pleasure rolled through her. After a minute the pleasure dies down and the high phoenix managed to regain her bearings. Looking over at Harry in slight awe and slight annoyance all she could say was, "cheater."

Chuckling he continued to look down at her before he pulled on some more of his power and shaped it into some clothes. No robes or magical style of clothes, but a black T-shirt with slits in the back for her wings, a pair of tight dark blue jeans with socks and black boots. A light jacket again with slits for her wings that was a silver white color and a silver belt and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Finally feeling a little indulgent he conjured up a pair of black lace silk panties and a matching bra.

Finally managing to sit up on the floor and noticing the magic that had softened her fall Arya eyed the clothes her Harry had made for her. She already thought of him as hers, he had given her a lifetime of memories that involved her and more than a few others. Though he had left out a few things including the ending of how he had died she could put the story together based on what she had gotten and it would not have been a clean ending. He had called for her because he wanted someone he could trust he had taken the risk that she might be different and turn on him or try to control him because he needed someone in the know, even if he had not said as much. It was endearing in a sweet sort of way and she wanted to be there first hand to see what he would do with this world, belonging to him was a very small price to pay if he could make her organism on a whim.

Reaching for the underwear she smiled at him a wiggled her eye brows sensually as she slipped the silk on. "So I guess that would be your way of saying yes to a little baby making fun huh Harry?" Getting the Bra and panties on she posed and twirled to show of all her angles before grabbing the jeans and nodding her approval slipped them on. Followed by the T-Shirt then the socks and boots and finally the jacket at which point the threaded her Black and Purple wings through them and put on her belt. Once she got the whole garb on she posed again and Harry clapped his hands.

"Yes that would be my way of saying yes Arya, but that will have to wait until this body can actually do anything before that happens. Right now though we need to head back out so I can introduce you, so go ahead and turn back now. It will probably be easier that way, though any chance no matter how slight I might have had at lying low is going to get blown out the window when a High Phoenix decides to become my familiar, good thing I had no intent of lying low so it won't really matter. You ready?

With a flash of fire the young woman disappeared and reappeared as a bird on his right shoulder. "Ready Harry, lets rock the world!" She spoke into his mind again and he smiled. Even his most powerful occlumency shields were worthless before her abilities. It just proved that despite all his power and knowledge he was still not all powerful. And snap of his fingers and his temporary wards fell and he opened the door back into his hospital room.

The first thing he noticed was that all the other children including Ted and Andromeda Tonks was gone. Probably gone on ahead to get ready. The next was that both Dumbledore and Flamel had shown up and were conversing with Alucard and Aurora. All eyes in the room turned toward him automatically but none got the chance to say anything before Arya took off from his shoulder singing majestically and flying small laps around the room. She circled around twice before flying back and landing on his outstretched arm as he stepped into the room. "Look Mum! It's a Phoenix she says her names Arya and that she is a High type Phoenix can I keep her?"

Every set of eyes in the room was the size of saucers including old Dumbles and their jaws had practically hit the floor. Shaking slightly his mum walked up to him looking warily at Arya on his arm as though she would attack her at any moment. "Did you say that she was a High Phoenix honey? That her name was Arya was it? Do you know what she wants or what she's doing here?"

Inside Harry was laughing slightly at the way his mum was acting. Outside he just smiled and answered her, "it's alright mum you don't have to be sacred of her. She's a friend I promise, she said she wanted to be friends with me because I was interesting and that why she showed up." Unfortunately at that moment his Gitdar pinged and sure enough Dumblemort chose that moment to stick his crooked nose into the situation.

Stepping forward the Headmaster of Hogwarts put his hand on Lily's shoulder and pulled her behind him and trained his wand on the Phoenix. "Harry my boy I don't know what this creature told you, but it's highly unlikely that it was telling you the truth. The number of times High Phoenixs have been seen in recorded history can be counted on one hand with fingers to spare. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask this Arya to come with me until we can discern exactly what it wants with you."

Harry and Arya could only look at each other before they both burst out laughing though it was more of an amused trilling on Arya's part. "Well mister Dumbledore why don't you just ask Arya herself." Fire erupted on his arm causing those in the room to flinch before Arya appeared in her human form behind him her arms wrapped around his neck and her chin on his head. "Hello Albus Dumbledore, you seem to be an intelligent sort of person but really you're overreacting here. I can prove I'm what I claim to be quite easy if those flames weren't enough for you. You have a fire Phoenix companion if I'm not mistaken, oh what was his name again, AH right FAWKS!"

Harry could only stare on in amusement as fire again appeared and Fawks arrived. The Phoenix took one look around the room before his eyes fell on the High Phoenix. Eye contact was made for more than a minute before Fawks bowed to Arya and then turned to Dumbledore and began to talk to him in his mind. Dumbledore who did not look very happy was obviously talking back to Fawks was distracted and the others in the room to the chance to approach.

"Arya," his mum asked as she again walked up to him looking at her son wrapped in the beautiful woman's arms with a slight frown on her face, "may I ask what it is you want with my son?" Her tone was not hostile but had a slight edge to it. Arya just chuckled and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Me nothing, I just noticed what was going on with him a few days ago. When he ended up like this I decided it would be interesting to get a front row seat to whatever was going to happen in his life. That and he's a sweet thing and having a Phoenix will go a long way towards shedding a positive light on this whole deal wouldn't you agree Mrs. Potter?"

Lily grudgingly did agree, and it was not like she could make the woman go away either. Phoenixs were well known for doing whatever the hell they wanted. If this one wanted to hang around her son then there was nothing she could do about it. She just wished that she was not hanging of him in such a suggestive manner. She felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist before he spoke. "Well, well Miss Arya nothing much surprises me much after the last few days. I'm assuming you will claim him as a familiar, that's usually how these things go according to the stories."

"Yes James Potter that's exactly what I've done. Your son is a very interesting young man and I'm very much looking forward to watching him become a man, if you know what I mean." James just got a shit eating grin on his face while Lily felt like face palming, Harry kept the act of innocence up though inside he was rolling in laughter. Then Sirius and Christina came up Sirius laughing his usual barking laugh.

"HA HA James, the little pup here is already roping the girls in, he's gonna outdo us all before he even gets into Hogwarts at this rate." That comment earned him an elbow in the gut from his wife who was rolling her eyes and for James to respond with.

"Don't forget Padfoot that he's already caught the eye of Sarah. How long after she reaches adulthood do you think it will be before she starts sneaking off to V.I.S.I.T Harry while he's sleeping do yah think?" This earned him a swat to the back of his head from a glaring daddy who then gave Harry the patented never touch my daughter or I will castrate you with a rusty spoon look number thirty seven. Harry of course played innocent little eight year old who did not understand what they were talking about while at the same time feeling up Arya's bum with his right hand where the others could not see.

Then Alucard and Aurora approached with the European Vampire Lord speaking first. "Young Harry, I am very glad that you are getting the chance to go home today, and I look forward to seeing you at a later date. Hopefully by then we will have dug up some more information on your condition." Then he looked at Arya and shocked the rest of the occupants by bowing to her. "Miss Arya it is my great pleasure and honor to meet such a magnificent creature such as yourself. I have only heard legends about the High Class of Phoenix and it gives me a lot of hope for this boy's future now that you have appeared." With that the Vampire smiled a fanged smile and walked out the door.

Aurora then genuinely surprised him by embracing him and smiling at him while placing a soft kiss on his brow. "I'm very happy that you have recovered dear Harry. I think we can expect great things from you in the future and I'm looking to seeing them. And to you Arya High Phoenix do take care of him I feel that he will need you before too long." Arya nodded not surprised by the Faerie's observation. They were known for their seeing abilities and it would not surprise her if the Fay Queen knew something about Harry's future. Then she too left the room following Alucard.

Finally it was just his Parents Sirius, Christina, Dumbledore and Flamel left. Fawks was still talking mind to mind with Dumbledore so Flamel took the opportunity to say his goodbyes. "Interesting, very interesting Harry. It seems that a lot of suprising things are happening around you. I'm sorry to say that I still haven't managed to decipher any more of Merlin's old text but if I do or not I will be sure to bring it by your home sometime in the next few weeks. Maybe you will have more luck with it than I have. To you Arya it is a pleasure to have met one of your kind, it's days like this that making the stone in the first place becomes worth all the hassle, I will be sure to bring my wife when I come to visit she will be most peeved when she learns she missed meeting you today." Then he too was gone whistling a jaunty tune all the way.

It seemed that now that everyone was gone Dumbledore and Fawks conversation came to a close. Dumbledore sighed heavily and turned back to them. "According to Fawks it seems that Miss Arya is indeed telling the truth about being a High Phoenix but he does however express his surprise that she would come here now and for Harry." At this the old man looked pointedly at Arya while Fawks just looked interested sitting on his shoulder.

"It's simple enough really. I watched what happened to him over the last few days and took an interest in him. It's really no different in how Fawks came to you Dumbledore. Now I've decided to stay with him and see where he goes from here on out." The headmaster did not look very happy about that but nodded his head anyways. To hi it still seemed really odd that this High Phoenix of all things would show up so quickly, he would have to be careful dealing with her.

"Well I'm glad that was all sorted out. James, Sirius, Lily, Christina I will see you all later. Harry my boy I hope you have a wonderful trip home and I'm glad you have gotten better. Maybe we can sit down in the future and talk, perhaps once you come to Hogwarts to see how you have developed. Miss Arya I hope you find the magical world pleasant while you stay here and I hope to see you again as well." Then with a swirl of his bright purple cloak with silver stars and moons on it the man left. Sighing in relief Liy pulled out a sock and a quick charm later changed it into a portkey.

"Here you go Harry hold onto this it will take us all home." Smiling in interest like he did not know what it was he grabbed onto the sock along with the other adults. Arya grabbed on as well over his shoulder and not a moment later a tug on his collar and they were whisked away in a swirl of blue light.

(Potter Manor Main Entrance Hall)

They landed in the entrance hall with a small thud. His dad almost lost his balance, a testament to the Potter inability to use magical travel. He himself pretended to stumble but Arya steadied him. His first thought of Potter Manor was that it was warm; it had warm colors of white tan and gold with big open windows that showed the night sky outside. A pair of big carved oaken doors was behind him marking the entrance to the manor. There were long hallways to his left and right and large staircase that led up not one but two levels and then onward into the manor itself on both floors as well as a pair of doors on the bottom floor behind the staircase that led to more sections of the ground floor.

"Welcome home honey," his mum said. Smiling at him and hugging him around the shoulders. She led him down the halls toward a large set of doors that led to the dining area. Inside was a large dining room with a long ornate wooden table. Sitting all around the table were his family and friends minus Remus and Tonks of course. As he entered they all called out their greetings and laughing he went to join them. To say Arya was a surprise was an understatement. He found a seat between Mark and Nick and Arya followed behind him his Parents and the others finding seats of their own.

"Hiya bro," said Nick, "who's the lady bird a friend of mum's and dad's?" He said indicating Arya who was standing behind him smiling at them all. As if to answer she flamed onto his shoulder in her bird form. Harry was treated to the dumb struck looks on both his brother and his friend's face.

"Sorry Nick she's actually my friend, though familiar might be a better term for her. She's a High Phoenix named Arya she appeared while I was changing clothes and wanted to come with me. So I brought her home. You should have seen Mum's and Dad's faces when I walked out of the bathroom." Awed by his luck both boys stroked and scratched the Phoenix's feathers while exclaiming at how cool she was and how lucky he had to be to get a Phoenix familiar. Inside his head Arya was laughing.

"If only you were a little older Harry I would have loved to come across you while changing then we might have had a little fun together." Shaking his head and chuckling slightly at how horney the female Phoenix seemed to be he happily fell into meaningless chatter with his twin and best friend about everything and nothing as it seemed the two boys were bound and determined to re-teach him everything he had forgotten of the old Harry's life in a single conversation.

Down the table Sarah Black looked on with a frown on her face as she watched Harry his twin and her brother all laugh and talk together. The beautiful and majestic black, purple and silver Phoenix sitting on his shoulder. Said Phoenix that had been just moments before an even more beautiful woman in every form of the word. It irked her something fierce that all these women were suddenly reacting towards Harry. SHE had always been his right hand. When Nick and Mark would team up to pull pranks she and Harry would oppose them. When she had been lost in the woods behind Potter Manor it had been Harry who had found her first after hours of searching. But now he remembered none of that, her friend was gone and for some reason it made her chest ache something fierce when she thought about his lost memories.

Now that he was better after being sick he was also different. It was more than just the improvements to his eyes. It was something she could not quite put her finger on; there was just a feeling around Harry now. Like he was powerful and unique, she was sure that it was this feeling that was attracting the women to him. First the nurses at Saint Mungoes and then Dora her own cousin had made a move on him, finally this FEMALE High Phoenix the rarest of the rare of its kind had even come to him.

She knew the origin stories of the Veela and Sirens. She was afraid that this Arya had the same thing in mind for Harry. It made her stomach not up and fall to her feet when she thought it so she pushed the thought away and turned toward little Lily and Rose who were demanding her attention. She would think more about it later.

Back with Harry the twins Petal and Kate had hopped out of their chairs and ran to their older brother and his pretty bird and were demanding to see her. Smiling at them he motioned towards Arya and again she changed back to human form. Now the two little girls were quite excited pulling her away by her hands towards their older sister Iris who looked ready to pop at the opportunity to ask the Phoenix some questions.

All the adults were together discussing the arrival of the Phoenix and her relation to Harry. Kyle was sitting in Lily's lap looking a little sleepy. Finally after about an hour the floo bell rang and Remus and Tonks made their entrance. "Wotcher all were back," Tonks called as she entered Remus behind her. Remus automatically walked over to Andromeda and Ted and began to talk in hushed tones with the two.

Tonks made her way over to Harry a slightly worried look on her face. Arya seeing this made her way back over to Harry and met Tonks as she reached him. Tonks seeing the strange girl with wings put her hands on Harry's shoulders as he turned decided to greet her first, she didn't seem to be Veela or Siren but similar none the less. The wings being the biggest give away, but not silver white like he veela or dark blue like the sirens. "Hello there, I don't think we have met before, are you a friend of the Potters?"

Arya just smiled and held out her hand, "no not really, my names Arya I'm what you would call a High Phoenix I'm also Harry familiar now. It's nice to meet you." Whatever she was expecting it had not been that. Mouth hanging open and working mostly on auto pilot she took the hand and shook.

"I'm Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks but I just prefer Tonks and…..Wow are you really a High Phoenix. A real one and did you say you were Harry's familiar as well. How the bloody hell did that happen!" With a shout of "LANGUAGE!" from Andromeda that Tonks ignored mostly Arya just nodded.

"I felt his power and came to him, he has a very big future I can tell and I want to be a part of it. Do you Tonks, what to be a part of it that is." She motioned towards him and Tonks looked at the Phoenix who had a strange smile on her face. Walking up to the young man and not quite being able to meet his eyes she said.

"Harry, hey I just wanted to come and apologize for what happened earlier today." She looked so scared for some reason that he could not help himself and he reached out and took her hand. She flinched expecting what had happened before. But nothing happened, not even the normal slight drain she got from regular skin contact. She looked really confused as he just smiled simply at her look.

"There's nothing the be sorry for Dora, if my power was not acting up so much nothing would have happened between you and uncle Remus." At his word she looked panicked again but he held her hand tighter and did not let her pull away. "I read the book Dora, I know what happened earlier. I think I burned a few years off the end of my lifespan along with those sections of my brain. I feel, older than I actually am at some points and I don't think any different of you because of what you have to do to survive Dora really I don't."

For a moment Tonks stood still before a very wide smile covered her face. She leaned down and hugged him fiercely. The Adults clapped and the children cheered but not really knowing why and it was then that his dad spoke up. "Alright guys I think we have waited long enough for dinner, MADDY!" A soft pop and a woman about five foot nine with dark purple skin and long black hair with deep dark eyes and ears long and pointed. But her most distinct trait even over her skin and ears was her bust size. Easily an H-Cup and completely defying ALL laws of gravity as the universe knew them.

Inside his mind he was bashing his head against a brick wall. Really this was torture of the highest degree. Maddy as she was called was this realities version of a house elf. She was bonded to the family and their magic which provided her with energy and in turn she served the family. Like every other magical creature in this reality the house elves had rights and protection. Maddy was a Dark elf specifically, apart from dark elves there was also common, wood, and high elves each with different attributes and personalities.

"Maddy will you please bring out dinner and join us at the table," his father asked. The Dark Elf nodded popped away and then began to appear around the table with plates of food. She would appear at one point around the table place her tray down pop away and then return with more food. It was very efficient and the table was quickly filled with food then she sat next to his mother where they quickly began to talk, they seemed very cozy.

Dinner passed quickly for him, his first real family dinner with his parents. He talked with his brothers and sisters mostly learning all he could about them. But it passed quickly and the others were starting to get very sleepy. Finally his mum announced that it was time for bed and the Blacks the Tonks and Remus all decided to leave. Dora hugged him good buy though it lasted a moment longer than it needed to, with a wink and a wave she was gone. Sarah was similar in her good buy and he could not help but chuckle internally at her antics.

Finally his mum led him to his room, his father taking care of the babies and his older siblings finding their own rooms of course. "Here honey," she said as she opened a set of double doors, Arya was on his shoulder again pleased with her perch. In his room was a king sized bed with red and gold sheets. Gryffindors through and through, there was a large desk and a bookshelf that was full of books that never looked to have been read. A small sitting area surrounded by large windows overlooking the forest outside the manor. Another door was open and led to a large bathroom with a tub and a shower, it seemed to be a lot for an eight year old boy but then he reminded himself that his parents were Lord and Lady Potter and his family was wealthy. The manor was the ancestral home of his family so he supposed that there were a lot of rooms that were left unused.

"Goodnight baby," his mum said as she gave him one last hug. He smiled and returned the hug before she left for the night, reminding him one last time where her room was if he needed anything. She closed the door and Harry motioned for Arya to change back to normal. "Alright Arya time to get things rolling."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 5 out for your enjoyment. A little OC Character Development and Harry discovers some shocking things about the danger this world is in. Also fair warning slight limeish play between Harry and Arya (damned horny bird) and some more of Harrys secret techniques revealed at the end of this chapter and at the start of the next. **

(Potter Manor, Master Bedroom)

Lily Potter sighed in relief as she exited the master bathroom dressed in her nightgown and ready for bed. It was good to finally have Harry home and despite everything that had happened lately she was optimistic that thing would only get better from here on out. As she entered her bedroom she came upon a scene many a muggle woman would have dreaded to find. Her husband in bed with another woman. Luckily said other woman was none other than Maddy, the potter's house elf and companion.

Years ago she would have never considered the idea of owning another being, or sharing her husband with another. It was not unheard of for a man in the Wizarding world to have multiple wives. While she was the only woman James had married she had learned to share when they had bought Maddy. House elves were strange creatures, they did not require a family or master bond to survive, however their instincts gave them an overwhelming drive to bond and serve. Upon their seventeenth birthday after graduating school an Elf could willingly sell themselves to an auction house.

These houses were strictly regulated and monitored, the owners needing special license to regulate the sale of sentient creatures. Many elves did not sell themselves into bondage and lived normal productive lives like any other sentient magical, and had a tendency to bond with their respective mates anyways fulfilling that base need to belong. For those that sold themselves they lived and worked at the auction house until bought by a family. Despite selling themselves and becoming house elves they were still protected by several laws all over the world to prevent masters and families from abusing their power over the elves.

For instance, Maddy was currently curled up against James a contented glow about her. She seemed to be wearing a nightgown like her but it and her hair were slightly ruffled. James also looked content and smiling that damned smile of his. Like the cat that got the canary. "Well, well it seems my husband has been sleeping around behind my back with another woman, what do you have to say about yourself Mister Potter?" She asked in a teasing manner making both James and Maddy chuckle.

"Well my dear Mrs. Potter, this very beautiful and sexy elf here ambushed my while you were bathing. Apparently, now that Harry is back his magic is affecting her to. Just like it did Dora, though to a lesser degree since they have not touched yet. Regardless," he said turning to look at Maddy, "how could I refuse her when she was pining for me. No she's got bragging rights other female elves would kill for. She's shared the bed to the magnificent James Potter!" He finished by pumping his fist in the air only to be put down when his wife bopped him on the head and took the empty space to his left in the bed.

"As if I would believe that, more likely you guilted her into it despite her having worked all day, have you no shame Lord Potter?" This was met by more laughter as the three curled up close and then Maddy reached across her Master's chest to take Lily's hand.

"Honestly miss Lily I don't mind. And master James was telling the truth about master Harry. His new magic is very potent, nothing like I have ever felt before. There will be many female elves who will want him as their master in the hopes of sharing his bed and having his children just you wait." Maddy said this while smiling lovingly at her Master and Mistress. Truly she felt blessed that they had chosen her as their elf. She had been 18 at the time a year out of school when the newlywed couple came expecting their first set of twins. Now at 27 she was proud to have helped raise their house and children.

"Speaking of," Lily asked, "how are things coming along for you Maddy? You and James have been trying for three months now. Any news yet?" Maddy had asked about three months ago is she could try for a child herself. It was a common affair for a house elf to have a child from her master. Lily had decided enough was enough at seven and Maddy now decided she was ready for a child of her own since Lily would not be having any more herself.

"Nothing yet, but I'm hopeful Lily. But enough about me, we need to get some sleep. Its late and we have a lot of work tomorrow." Lily nodded and curled closer to James while James himself just groaned but nodded. Flipping off the lights the three quickly fell asleep.

(Black Manor, Sarah's Bedroom, Same Time)

Nine year old Sarah Black sat on her bed in her silk nightgown holding her pillow tightly to her chest. She was thinking about Harry, but honestly when wasn't she thinking about Harry and his messy Black hair and shining green eyes. But his hair was no longer messy, and his green eyes had changed into gold and silver and starbursts. He wasn't HER Harry anymore. He didn't remember their childhood, the games they had played or the secrets they shared.

And now it seemed anything and everything female was flocking to him in droves. Tonks and Arya were only the beginning she feared. What would happen when he went to Hogwarts? The healers were already talking about how he was maturing faster. Even Maddy the Potter's elf had been sneaking glances at Harry. Though he didn't seem to notice.

"Thinking deep thoughts little sis," came the voice of her twin. He was standing in the doorway leaning on it and was smirking in that way that made her want to hex him if she only had a wand. Seeing her glare he held his hands up in surrender before walking into her room.

"What do you want Mark its almost time for bed. I want to wake up early so we can go back to the Potter's after breakfast but that's not going to work unless we can wake up early enough." Her tone booked no argument but like always Mark ignored her as he sat on the edge of her bed, still smirking.

"What are you so worked up about sis? It's not like Potter Manor isn't going to be there in the morning. You've been acting strange ever since we got back from Saint Mungoes and its starting to confuse me, what's wrong with you?" He poked her in the side to get his point across causing her to twitch and slap his hand in response.

"It's nothing OK. I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't concern you so go to bed or I will leave itching powder in your underwear again got it." Now she was getting a little irritated. She didn't want to talk to Mark about her feelings. He was a boy so there was no way he would be able to understand her feelings. He seemed to take the threat of itching powder seriously because he got a slightly intimidated look in his eye and was leaning away from her slightly.

"Ok now Mark your sister is right," came the voice of Christina Black now standing in the doorway like Mark had been, "it's time for you to go to bed now. Off you trot, I will be there in a minute to tuck you in." Blushing slightly and looking indignant at the same time he retorted as he dashed out of the room.

"I'm not a little boy anymore mum, I don't need to be tucked in like a baby. Tuck Sarah in she seems to act like the baby." Shaking her head slightly at her rambunctious child Christina Black took a seat next to her baby girl who still had her pillow in a death grip and was looking forlorn.

"What's brothering you Sarah," she asked kindly, "you know you can tell me anything and I promise to keep it secret." Sarah paused for a moment looking at her mother and deciding if she wanted to speak or not. Finally after a minute she began to speak.

"It's Harry mum, he doesn't remember me at all. And he acts completely different from before. How am I supposed be around him when all I can think about is how different he is. Not just his eyes or hair but everything about him is different now. I don't know what to do!" By the end of her small rant she was almost sobbing for her lost friend and her mum feeling for her daughter brought her into a tight embrace as she finally broke down in tears and sobbed into her chest. She cried into her chest for almost an hour before settling down enough to fall asleep. Tucking her daughter into her bed Christina silently exited the room and closed the door.

Out in the hall stood her husband who just as silently took her in his arms. "Oh Sirius what are we going to do. Before all this those two were practically joined at the hip. The same as Nick and Mark and now, oh Sirius she's so lost. I don't know if she will be able to get over this any time soon. She was so scared before and now she's had her very foundation ripped out from under her." Sighing Sirius held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Christy things will get better. Sarah will find her way back to Harry, she always did before. Now is no different, it will just take a little longer and she will have grown more from the experience than us sheltering her could ever teacher her. Though I wish it didn't come at James and Lily's experience, the whole thing must have scared a decade off the bother of them," he joked chuckling slightly.

His wife did as well while slapping him slightly on the chest, "Sirius Black, when did you get so insightful? If I didn't know any better I'd say there was no way you could be my husband." Growling in her ear sensually he said.

"Well I was known to be a very enticing man back during my time at Hogwarts seducing women. So I'm not YOUR husband but that not going to stop me from getting you into bed now is it." His hands were creeping up her sides now in that way he knew would set her off. It always did when he got focused on her body as the proof from the goose flesh rising on her arms.

"Oh well if you're not my husband then we better be discrete mister Black so as not to be caught. After all I'm a highly valued member of magical society and cant been seen cavorting with such a ruffian like you." Growling louder he picked her up bridal style as she started giggling louder. "Ruffian am I, well then we will have to see about that."

(Potter Manor, Harry's Room)

"So Harry, now that we are alone what's you big bad plan for this unknowing and unprepared reality that you have been thrown into," Arya asked as she lounged on Harry's bed in her human form. Using her phoenix fire she managed to transmute not transfigure her muggle clothes in a silky black and purple teddy that only came down to her hip showing off the dark purple lacy thong she wore and the teddy which was see through showed that her breasts were not covered by a bra. Her nipples stiff and poking at the teddy from the cool air in the room.

She was lying on her side her black and purple wings spread out behind her and her head resting on her palm as she watched him leafing through the books on the untouched shelf in the room. This realities Harry didn't seem to be a big reader but he had already figured that out. He glanced at the Phoenix Woman for a moment letting his eyes trail over her body, unfortunately while he was attracted to her beauty his eight year old body was not, or rather it could not yet be attracted. His intrusion and transformation of this bodies magical core into a seed core so young had apparently accelerated his puberty but it would still be several months before he could do anything about it.

Still that did not seem to stop Arya from showing off as her other hand trailed sexily over herself. Caressing and stroking and watching him the whole time to see his reaction. The look on her face clearly saying that she knew what he was thinking and that she would be keeping up the game until such a time that all his pent up frustration could be put to use. She was exactly the same as his old Arya except his old Arya could not take a humanoid form. Before she would tease him in much the same way accept directing him at his other women not herself. Now this realities Arya could make him attracted to her sexually, if she kept this up he was gonna zap her with a pleasure Crucio again. See if she would be up to any frustrating teasing after orgasming nonstop for half an hour.

"As far as big master plans go I have a few ideas. But there is no need to go on a world changing rampage right off the bat. This realities magical community is much more stable than my own ever was, and much larger as well." He was leafing through some of the books that talked about the different magical countries and their inhabitants, as he did this he started to notice some discrepancies. Magical humans only made up about 12% of the magical sentient population, and there were about 428 million magical humans according to this book. There was no way there could be that many, they could not hide from the non magicals with those kinds of numbers. According to this book there was close to 3.57 BILLION magical sentients across the planet not even counting magical creatures and the like. Arya seemed to notice something was up from the look on his face.

"Harry what wrong, did you find something?" She sat up on the bed now sitting Indian style and giving him a clear view of her thong covered crotch but still she was speaking in a completely serious tone of voice. As though she could tell she needed to be. He walked over to her and handed her the book pointing to the page and section detaining the information about the magical population.

"Can you tell me how this is possible Arya, because as far as I know there's no way for the magical population to be that large and the muggles not know about us. Even with Wards there is just not enough room physically on the planet, in this reality I'm eight and its 2012 so the muggles technology should be at its peak. They can't not notice us even if all their governments were actively covering for us, so how is the magical world still a secret?" Arya seemed to relax at his question smiling again and leaning back on her elbows to better display her chest and legs.

"Oh that's an easy one Harry; about 2,500 years ago the magical and muggle communities began to distance themselves from each other. At first they used Wards like they did in your reality but since there have always been better relations between the magical species in this reality the populations began to grow rapidly. Soon they ran into the very problem you mentioned, they needed more land. So they made more land, large settlements were constructed at points all over the globe and gates were created to keep them safe. Basically they just used very large and powerful undetectable expansion charms creating large cities and eventually small countries that hold millions and millions of magical sentients. You will probably get to visit a few yourself before you go to Hogwarts I'm sure you would enjoy…Harry what's wrong?" Arya had trailed off asking as she suddenly noticed that Harry had gone quite white with FEAR. Terror even, he was shaking from head to foot and looking at her like she had just murdered a baby.

Whispering in a shaky small voice he spoke, "Arya how many of these…. 'Areas' are there actually?" Not knowing what was wrong and actually getting a little scared she got off the bed and walked over to the bookshelf again pulling down another book and handing it to him without a sound. He opened it at once and thumbed through it until he found a page with a large world map with points spread across it indicating every single location of a closed space area. There were 57 of them in total, boneless he fell into the chair by his desk staring gaunt like at the map. Then he began to flip frantically to other maps each showing a picture of the areas inside each dot. Each closed space had space anywhere from a small to medium country, the smallest holding 23 million the largest 475 million. More info in the book talked about the land there, crops and forests grown, mountains and seas created inside the bubbles of space.

Finally he snapped the book shut hard enough to cause Arya to flinch but Harry seemed not to notice, his metallic pupils flat and almost dead his magic seemed to be buzzing around him in agitation. Tossing the book aside he rose from the chair only to sit cross legged on the floor. "Please be wrong please be wrong fate you stupid bitch you should have told me about at least this much, God I pray that I'm wrong."

"Harry what's going on," Arya asked again sounding more than a little scared of how Harry was acting. His head snapped to look at her as though only remembering that she was there. So caught up in his thoughts that he had forgotten about everything around him.

"Arya, I need to check on something right now. I'm going to enter a trance of sorts and I need you to watch my body until I wake up. It should only take an hour or so but until then make sure nothing disturbs me no matter what, promise me." He looked her in the eye begging her to listen.

"I understand, but I expect an explanation as soon as you wake up agreed?" He nodded then closed his eyes and breathed. The whole world was full of energy, or magic as most called it. What he was doing was sending his own personal magic up and out to sync with the planets magic, this was a very dangerous and advanced technique normally used to observe large parts of the planet at a time. But you also ran the risk of losing control of your magic by syncing it with the planets and not being able to come back to your body. The ability was only used as a last resort in his own reality when most other forms of communication magical on not had been lost or corrupted. A added benefit was being able to actually observe the balance of the planets magic/energy to see if it was stable or not while allowing you to observe events happening the planet over.

Arya watched as a white glow seemed to surround Harry before pulsing out and up and then vanishing into the ceiling. She sat back on the bed watching him and afraid to touch him, she picked up the book that had made him so scared. An innocent world geography book for young magicals, she had no idea what information from this book had caused him to react so badly. After receiving his memories from his past life and knowing what could affect him it scared her greatly anything that could affect him in such a way. So she waited, almost a hour passed that felt both instant and to last a year before to white glow shot back down into him and he fell back with a grunt. Instantly she was up helping him off the floor and onto the bed. She knelt between his legs as she brushed his hair out of his face. After a moment of silence she spoke, "What did you find Harry?"

Shaking slightly still he looked her in the eyes before pulling her to him in a tight hug, "nothing good Arya. I'm afraid I was not wrong in my fears, it seems I won't be able to relax idle for the next few years. I will have to begin moving right away if I want to save the world." Arya froze then pulled away from him slowly.

"What do you mean you have to save the world?" Smiling slightly he stood and began to make motions with his hand. A image of the planet Earth in full color appeared floating in mid air, then several gold dot appeared all over on every continent accept Antarctica. Fifty Seven in total, each dot representing one of the artificial spaces created for the Magicals to live in. More images appeared in the air above the globe, maps of each of the fifty seven undetectable spaces.

"Let me explain Arya, each of these spaces was artificially created using the undetectable expansion charm of a unheard of scale to create massive spaces for people to live in cut off from the rest of the world. While people use magic a spells willy nilly for every little thing, they never stop to think exactly how their spell works. The Undetectable Expansion Charm works by creating what muggle scientists would call a pocket dimension, or false space. When you think about it the inventor of that charm was very smart, though even he had no idea what he had created. Probably just wanted more space in his pocket. However there are two problems with these large creations, the first is that they did not use any preexisting space to expand, they just created a bubble of space inside a single point and dropped enough wards on top of the entrance to these places to hide the moon."

"The second thing they did was put living things inside these places. Of course that was the whole point of all this but they had no idea what risks they were taking by placing living things from outside the closed spaces into them and then letting them grow and reproduce. Plants, Animals, Sentients, Mountains, Valleys, Lakes and Oceans. You see Arya magic energy whatever you call it is the fuel that gives existence to everything in the universe alive or not by magic's standards everything is alive. Now those closed spaces are not recognized by the planets MAGIC as being real. Those spaces are not a part of the earth. However because of the people living in those spaces and all the things from the outside they brought in the Earth's MAGIC became confused. Suddenly it started leaning more and more to believing that those spaces WERE a part of the Earth. You understand so far?" He asked to make sure she was keeping up. She responded with.

"Yeah I think so. So the Earth's MAGIC doesn't consider the Realms, that's what we refer to them as, as real things at first. But now that people have been living there for a long time, growing old and dying there the Earth is starting to think the Realms are a part of it correct?" He nodded, "Ok so what happens if the Earth Decides the Realms are real?" He paused for a moment looking at her before turning to the globe he had created and the maps of the Realms as Arya called them. With a flick of his fingers all the realms maps suddenly appeared on the globe. The continents grew and distorted as the entire size of the planet suddenly grew anywhere between 35% and 40% bigger. And then he spoke.

"Eventually when the Earth's magic decides that the closed spaces or Realms are real and not fake it will seek to rectify what it considers a break in the lays of the universe. The wards that separate the magical realms and non magical world will fall and the lands will fuse. To make up for the sudden increased land area the Earth's magic will increase the planets overall mass to compensate. This will in turn drain a large portion of the planets natural reserves, not that it matters." He made another motion and a image of the moon appeared in orbit only to suddenly begin falling out of orbit before crashing into the planet cracking it like an egg. As if that was not enough the view of the planet suddenly zoomed out to show the entire solar system. The Earth with the Moon lodged in it began to fall out of its own orbit it path painfully clear. It almost managed to make one more full rotation around the sun before smashing into it and setting of a chain reaction in the star that destroyed Mercury, Venus and Mars.

The Asteroid best was flung in all directions out into space, missiles destined for some luckless planets out among the starts. With their luck it would probably be inhabited planets that were struck. Jupiter was next the gas planet igniting and following the suns explosion delivering a killer one two punch to Saturn and its rings. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto met the same fate all explosions and dust. After it was over all that was left of the sun was a much smaller and weaker star destined to die out billions of years before its time and leave nothing behind. Then the images vanished and Arya was left staring horror struck at Harry who only looked at her stonily. When she managed to find her voice she asked, "How long?" He answered at once.

"Twenty Five years at the most, if we are unlucky Twenty, Twenty One maybe. Then…checkmate." The words were so final, Arya felt herself begin to panic, fear and helplessness began to swell within her and she began to shake. Harry on the other hand just looked tired and he sighed deeply as he sat back down at the desk looking out the window at the stars. For some unexplainable reason this angered her, that he was sitting there calm as you please while she was in the middle of breaking down. Suddenly moving over to him she spun the chair around grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and practically screamed at him.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS HARRY, IT'S THE END OF THE FUCKING WORLD AND YOU JUST LOOK BORED. WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING NOW WE HAVE T…, "but her words were cut off as he suddenly pulled her down into a powerful lip lock. Overcome by fear and sadness and anger she didn't think twice about climbing into his lap and grinding her crotch down onto his. Their lips molded together and his tong suddenly shot into her mouth and wrestled with her, then his hands came down on her arse squeezing and groping as her wings came around to enclose them both. Then despite the fact that he could not get an erection he bucked his hips into her grinding pussy and her world went white as he hit her there with the pleasure crucio.

By the time the orgasm faded and she got her senses back she found herself lying on Harry's bed. He was lying next to her holding her against him as much as he could. He still had an eight year old body after all. Looking him in the eye noticing his half nice smile half smirk all she said was, "Cheater." This made him chuckle as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. God she could not wait for his puberty to kick in and then. But then her previously state of mind came back to her as she remembered what Harry had showed her. "What are we gonna do Harry, are you sure it is gonna happen?"

He paused for a moment observing her before smiling a kind an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Arya I did not mean to upset you so much nor scare you from before I went to check out the Earths magical balance. There's no need to worry, I can stop that from happening sure enough. It's just going to be a lot of work and I was sort of hoping for a vacation, this reality is just lucky I came when I did." The relaxed tone of his voice and the return of the way he had been acting before all the drama was a balm like no other. Smiling wildly she pulled him closer to her barely covered chest smiling even more when his eyes lingered on the twin mounds pressing against him.

"Geez Harry way to give a girl stress, though you seem equally as good reliving it. One would think you got me all worked up just so you could have the excuse to zap me. Once your balls drop though your fair game and I intend to ride you like a fucking centaur for all the theatrics. Now so I don't go stressing out again tell me exactly how we stop the moon from falling on the earth and then the earth from falling into the sun." Chuckling at her sudden 180 he figured if she was gonna be so close he could enjoy it. Reaching around her and grabbing onto her arse which he found that he liked the more he grabbed onto it he twisted them so she was on top of them and kissed her sweetly again when she rubbed her body against his.

"The answer to your question is both east and hard to do. The simplest thing to do would be to close the Realms down. Undo the spells and shut them down. After we get everybody out of course, once that is done and the spaces are erased the planets MAGIC won't have anything to be confused about. No closed spaces, no wards fall, no planet expansion and no moon falling or million degree sun burns everybody is happy." Arya looked at him with wide eyes and mouth agape and said.

"But if you take everybody out of the Realms where would they go?" Smiling at her finding the problem he gave her a small zap in the rear hole causing her to arch and cry out again. It only took her a second to catch her breath that look in her eye again as she swatted his chest mumbling cheater again.

"Ha ha, you got the problem in one. That's almost three billion magicals the vast majority of them non human. There's not enough room for them in the warded parts of the magical world where we live. They would lose all of their industry and resources when the Realms were closed down. The answer is that the magical world and the muggle would have to come together Arya." Silence and then.

"But Harry, you said it yourself. The muggle world doesn't have enough room and definitely not enough resources. It would be World War III magic against non magic no matter what."

"And that is where I come in Arya. I had planned to start a company in this reality to slowly advance the muggle world with the technology I discovered in my reality while at the same time introducing technology to the magicals. This manor uses candles to light itself, they have to go and MagiTech Industries will be the thing to do it." Really after everything in the past half a day you would think she would have stopped being surprised when he pulled stuff out of his hat. But that tended to be Harry, still she had to ask the question.

"Harry, are you saying you know a way to make Muggle Technology work around magic. Do you know how many magical countries, not magical Europe of course, but the Magical United States and Magical Japan have practically been at war in the race to make muggle tech function." Now Harry was slightly surprised that magicals in this world were trying to make muggle tech work for magicals.

"Well I didn't expect that but cool, that will make things easier. The answer is yes Arya I can make Muggle tech work for magicals no problem, and I have many technological developments for the non magical world that will put me on top in no time. By the time we need to revel magic to the muggles my company will have had such a impact on their world and lives once I credit it all to magic and the magicals the muggle world will be falling all over itself to help their magic cousins." Now they were both smiling and they shared another kiss. Really to anyone watching seeing this apparently twenty one year old woman kiss a eight year old boy would have raised eyebrows magical or not, but Harry was never normal but by GOD did he curse his development, just a few more months.

"So you got everything except the specific details for that problem sorted Harry, how about short term though what about those plans?" He flicked his hand and suddenly they were both under the covers. His clothes except for his boxers were gone and he made himself cozy against her.

"For starters I have to keep my accidents up for now. I will keep scaling them up slightly until they call Ollivander. They will try to give me a wand to control my magic, it won't work naturally but it will give me the excuses I need to begin development of my focus. Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel should be over around the same time to deliver Merlin's scripts. I can use them and say they told me how to make the focus and then I can display all my abilities. I have to keep the game up otherwise Dumbledore will suspect something and try to control me. Oh who am I kidding, he's going to try and control me anyways I just don't want him suspecting me of anything just yet. I would hate to have to hurt him." Sighing they both curled close Arya stealthily feeling him up until Harry reached a hand into her thing and then three fingers inside her and zapped her again sealing his lips over hers to stifle her cries and holding her against him with his other arm until she was whimpering and slack against him. Releasing her he told her to sleep but the only response was a whispered "Cheater" and then silence.

(Potter Manor, Two days later after lunch)

For Charles Nick Potter, or just Nick if you were a friend the last two days since his twin brother had come home from Saint Mungoes had arguably been the two strangest days of his life and from everything that was going on around him he didn't think it would ever not be strange again. The first morning had started off with him waking up early and running to his brothers room after bathing and dressing in casual play robes, pants, a shirt socks and shoes. The average magical wear, however as his brothers door came into view he found that he had been beaten there by his mum. His mum who was talking to the cool Phoenix Lady that had become Harry's familiar.

He felt a small stab of envy when he thought about it. But he figured that after dying coming back to life only to nearly explode and die again. His twin was probably going to be the center of attention for awhile yet. He might as well get used to it and just be happy he still HAD a twin to jealous of at all. Shaking those thoughts aside he focused on the scene before him. His Mum and Arya weren't talking. His Mum was arguing WITH Arya and it was apparent why.

His Mum was dressed in causal robes like him and a blouse and skirt of wizarding design with knee socks and short heeled shoes. Arya on the other had was not wearing wizarding clothes, in fact she was barely wearing anything at all. He knew little about women's undergarments, why would he? But he DID know that no undergarments for women made by magicals looked anything like that. All lacy and colorful and see through. Yeah no magical clothes store had underwear like that.

The argument ended when Arya used fire to change her clothes to the muggle ones she had been wearing yesterday. Then harry came out, wearing muggle clothes as well. He ran over to greet his brother and asked him where he got the clothes. Colorful T-Shirt with some muggle rock band on it, blue jeans they were called for pants and sneakers for shoes and not a cloak in sight. Honestly it looked a lot more comfortable than even the most casual wizarding designs he had ever seen. When his mum also asked where he had gotten the muggle clothes he led them to his closet and explained that when he saw the closet full of cloaks he had thought the muggle clothes he had worn before and they whole closet changed.

Then their dad had come along, he tried to change the clothes back but failed every time which seemed to frustrate him. Finally his dad summoned some of his clothes and handed them to Harry again as soon as he touched them they changed to muggle. Finally they just decided to let him dress muggle apparently Harry preferred that anyways and said he thought cloaks were silly. Nick had to agree with his twin. His dad looked less than convinced but when Arya added how he though his mum would look in some tight fitting muggle clothes his dad had frozen for all of a second looking from Arya to his mum before declaring that since Harry was forced to wear muggle clothes they all should have to.

They decided to go after breakfast though about halfway through the meal Harry sneezed and the food all came to life and had a war between the bacon and sausages. It was really funny and little Lily seemed to really be enjoying the show. Again none of the spells his parents used seemed to be able to stop them. Then Uncle Sirius and Aunt Christina arrived with Mark, Sarah and little Rose. As soon as they approached the table guided by Maddy, Sarah ran over to hug Harry. Her hair got in his face making his sneeze again and the bacon stopped stabbing the sausage.

So his mum and dad along with his aunt and uncle figures left together for muggle London guided by his mum because she was the only one who knew her way around the muggle world at all. They did not wear cloaks. While they were gone Maddy watched over them, deciding they should all play outside Maddy kept a short leash on Little Lily and Rose who in turn kept a tight leash on Harry as they wanted him to play with them and so he did. He and Mark just played tag and such while Sarah hung out with Iris, Camellia and Orchid. Kyle was sleeping in the hammock with a book of brooms though he was four and could read slightly he just preferred looking at the broom pictures. Luckily nothing major happened that afternoon while the parents were gone except for he and Mark finding a frog to drop on Sarah's head. She had ended up chasing the two boys all across the garden and when Harry and the two little girls laughed and giggled around him a whole bunch of flowers sprang to life making the girls giggle more.

Arya apparently slept two on a perch in her bird form. She was a very pretty bird. All black and purple with silver, she looked like a cross between a swan and a eagle with a tiny dash of peacock for flavor in the tail, though he had the feeling he should not say that last bit out load where she could hear him. A few hours later his parents and Mark's got back with tons of muggle clothes. What followed was a small fashion show which was boring but the girls seemed to enjoy it. The Blacks and the Potters had dinner together and were greeted half way through by Tonks arriving. She was dressed in Succubus leather though with a robe over it. She noted all their muggle clothes and asked if she could join them for dinner. Then she plopped herself down right next to Harry. For some reason this seemed to upset Sarah and the rest of the dinner was spent watching both Sarah and Tonks try to talk to Harry at the same time. For some reason both Tonks and Harry seemed to think the whole thing funny while Sarah seemed to be getting madder and madder at Tonks.

It happened soon after dinner was over. Tonks asked to speak to Sarah in private so they went off in the next room and closed and silenced the doors. The strange thing was about ten minutes later Harry suddenly bolted upright and ran at the door faster than anyone could follow. Next thing we know Harry is through the suddenly open doors and lunging at Sarah and Tonks. Sarah who had been yelling at Tonks while she tried to placate her got so angry she had a bout of accidental magic severing the chandelier above the two and dropping it. If Harry hadn't moved when he did they both could have been hurt. Though even Harry was unable to explain how he knew to move only that he felt something was going to happen and just reacted.

It seemed that was the final straw for my dad. He flooed Dumbledore asking him to bring Ollivander the wand maker. Apparently they thought Harry's magic was acting on its own and they were afraid it would only get worse like it had at Saint Mungoes. Also the Flamels flooed saying that they would be bringing over the texts from Merlin they had in the hops that Harry might be able to decipher them. All of that in one day had led to his current situation. The morning had been filled with a few more bouts of Harry's magic acting out, that seemed to set things for his parents. Dumbledore, Ollivander, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel all arrived within five minutes of each other and now Harry was approaching the wand maker in the hopes of getting a wand and calming his magic. Again that little stab of jealously, that Harry his twin was getting a Wand now when he had to wait a little more than two years for his. But again he squashed them feeling, after all this was to protect Harry he didn't want to see him in Saint Mungoes again.

(Normal POV)

"Now Harry," said Dumbledore, "this is Mister Ollivander. He will be the one pairing you with your wand. Hopefully in a few minutes we can have you paired up and your magic under control. Lily, James once Harry has a wand it will be prudent he begin to learn right away. If there's anything I can do to help you only have to ask." Lily and James smiled at the Headmaster though inside they could both see the subtle play at work. It was Lily that spoke though in answer.

"Oh don't you worry about us Headmaster, James and I can do a lot of Harry's training and Sirius and Christina have offered as well. Though if necessary we can hire tutors to assist hopefully it won't be necessary." Dumbledore merely smiled and nodded and turned his attention to the young boy and the wand maker.

"Ah Mister Potter, I've heard a lot about you the past few days. I must say it pleases me that you have gotten better and are well on your way to a full recovery." He held out his hand which Harry took smiling just like any other young boy about to get his first wand.

"Thanks you mister Ollivander for taking the time to come visit me today. I'm sorry if your time away from your shop inconvenienced you in any way." The old wand maker chuckled merrily and released his hand while also stealing a glance at the Black and Purple Phoenix perched on the wall right behind the boy. High Phoenix then, affinity for all elements and the most powerful of their race. For her to have bonded to the boy, great things would come from him the wand maker was sure.

"It's no problem Harry, none at all. Now on to business," he said as he pulled a measuring tape from his pocket which began to float and measure him on his own. The wand maker took a few notes of the measurements and then picked up a small crate and set it before him. "Now Mister Potter, I don't normally make house calls, but when I do I bring this. It's a special kind of box that allows me and only me to summon wands from my shop to the box and then send them back. So let's get started," and with that he opened the lid to show more than a dozen wand boxes. He took the top one and opened it.

"Cherry and Unicorn Tail Hair, 13 inches flexible and good for Transfiguration just like your fathers, well go on take it then." So he did, as soon as he took the wand in his hand he knew what would happen. Wands for unfocused witches and wizards worked by hooking onto their aura like a fishing pole and yanking the magic out of them to fuel spells. The wand in his hand tried to yank on his magic but he stopped the flow before it reached the wand. He didn't want to destroy it if he could help it. So he just had to wing it.

"AH!" he cried as a spark jumped between him and the wand and it went flying away. Ollivander looked both excited that the wand had not chosen him and annoyed that he had thrown it away.

"So not that one then, how about this Oak and Hippogriff Feather strong and good for defense." Again he had to stop his focused magic from destroying the wand by accident. So on it went, wand after wand. Rejection after rejection, he absently wondered if Ollivander had ever failed to pair somebody with a wand. If so he had never heard of it. Finally after four and a half hours and more than 250 wands came the once he was dreading.

"Ah," said the wander maker as he pulled the wand from his box. He told his the wood and core but he already knew Fawkes brother wand to Voldemort's. How could he not, so when Ollivander handed him the wand Dumbledore perking up behind him and the twin wand of the dark lord, he only hoped to hold his old wand for a moment before wishing it luck with Neville in the future. He stopped the flow of his magic to the wand to prevent its destruction but what he did not expect was a sudden force clamping down on his hand trapping the wand in his fingers. He gasped as the wand began to heat in his hand all on its own.

"AAHHH OHH IT BURNS," and it truly did. Not painfully mind but he could FEEL it which meant to anyone else it would probably cause third degree burns if they touched it. The wand was shaking now in his hand as both his Parents and Dumbledore rushed up to his as Ollivander tried spell after spell to get the wand out of his hand. All the adults were shouting and gesturing but to no use and then, "SNAP."

The wand splintered and turned to ash in the same moment. His hand was unhurt and his mum checked him over. He was in shock, he barely noticed as Arya landed on his shoulder looking for wounds. His dad was talking heatedly with both Ollivander and Dumbledore while his mum just held him shaking. She may have been acting mostly normal since they had gotten home. But he could tell she was putting up a brave face mostly, she was still very worried about his safety.

"And I'm telling you Dumbledore the wands aren't working. You saw what just happened. Harry's magic has changed in a way no one, not EVEN you Dumbledore understands. There has to be another thing we can try but not this." James was holding firm while Dumbledore looked to be stumbling, and why not. The twin wand of the Dark Lord and just been destroyed and he had no idea what it meant. None at all just like James had said. Neville was the boy who lived could it be the fact that Harry could have been the chosen one that the wand rejected him to the point of self destruction. As these thoughts were racing through his head Nicholas stepped up.

"Maybe I can help Dumbledore, I brought Merlin's text it's possible the boy might be able to read it," both men looked at the immortal and then at each other before nodding to Nicholas. He opened the case he had brought with him and walked up to Harry, Lily and Ollivander.

"Mister Ollivander I'm so sorry about the wand, really I am I didn't mean to break it," Harry was pleading with the wand maker who smiled sadly and patted his head in understanding. "Don't worry young Mister Potter I know YOU didn't cause it to happen. I was watching your magic, Mage sight is a wonderful gift. Like with all your other wands your magic never reached the wand. No Mister Potter something else destroyed that wand not you." Harry just nodded and Ollivander patted his head again before turning to the other discarded wands and placing them back in the portal crate. Then Nicholas spoke up.

"Harry would you mind taking a look at this?" I was some very old but sturdy looking parchment. On it were what looked like blocky lines and T's and L's and I's all in square shaped spaces. Some kind of language, one he was familiar with. There was almost 30 pages of the script and on the last page, a hand written note from Merlin again in a code language but not the same as the square line text, Nicholas had deciphered the hand written note but not the block text.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me read this Harry. As I told you before these are notes from Merlin's notebook or so I believe. The Note at the end is from him I am 100% sure and it says that these notes contain information on the source of his power. Not a very vague note but it gets the point across. However it's the blocky text I can't seem to decipher can you help?" Harry looked at the pages, of course he could read it, it was written by Merlin's focused power so only another focused power user could read it. He had found notes from Merlin in his home reality exactly the same; they had been the notes that had helped him gain everything he had. These specific pages did not contain any valuable information but it would help him further his goals.

"Yes mister Flamel I can read it just fine." This remark was meet with cheer and laughs from the adults but then Dumbledore stepped forward and spoke.

"Really young Harry, Is so can you tell us what is written on the sheets there. It would most likely help us understand everything that has happened to you." Internally Harry was rolling his eyes, subtle as a train wreck that one. Merlin's hand written note had told Nicholas enough to tie the information to his change but did not give him any clues as to how.

"Sure Professor Dumbledore it says… …. …. . . …. …. ….. ….. ….. . … ….. . . . ..," the adults trying to listen to what he was saying only heard silence. The Headmaster asked him kindly to repeat himself but again nothing. To them it seemed that even if he could read it he could not tell them what was written.

"Truly this is powerful protective magic," said Dumbledore, "tell us Harry is there anything in there that could help us control your magic. If wands won't work we have to find some sort of outlet for your magic otherwise you might hurt someone by accident." Nodding quickly and pretending to look slightly scared at the prospect he began to shuffle through the pages. His parents were whispering with Dumbledore and they did not look pleased at the headmasters meddling. Not suprising given the circumstances. He only pretended to look for a minute before shouting "AHA!"

Looking over if was Nicholas that asked, "have you found something Harry?" Nodding quickly he tried to tell Nicholas only for the others around him only to hear silence again. There was no protection on the paper but it was fun to mess with Dumbles then pretending to notice the looks on their faces that they could not hear him he switched tactics.

"Oh forget it, I can tell you what I need. Can you get it for me mister Flamel?" The man nodded quickly and took out a piece of paper and a quill. "Ok in need an oval stone with gems inside, rubies, sapphires doesn't matter but it has to be in the oval shape. Also I need a small sample of Orichalcum and Mithril can you get that?"

Nicholas looked slightly shocked but said, "Sure give me an hour and I will be back." Harry shook his head and gestured to Arya. "Let her take you, it will be quicker and the sooner we get started the better." Nicholas nodded and walked over to Arya bowing to her she landed on his shoulder he told her where to go and they vanished in flames. In the twenty minutes it took for him to get back he deflected several questions from Dumbledore about what he was about to do while assuring his parents that nothing about it was dangerous. Every time Dumbledore asked to direct a question that he could not fake or deflect without suspicion he did the silent words curse which irritated him, very funny.

Then Nicholas was back with the stone and the samples of precious ore. Both ores were metals that could actually conduct magic to one extent or another which made them perfect for what he was about to do. Pretending to look at the notes every few seconds he willed his power into the stone splitting it into more than a dozen oval pieces that were flat on either side and sapphire in the middle. Again he willed his power into six of the largest pieces engraving runes based of the blocky script into the gems. The runes would act at transfer point to conduct his energy into more easily. Runes were a very good example of structured magic good for focused power or unfocused.

He asked for a knife that he ending up getting from Sirius, it had the Black family seal on it. He cut a five foot diameter circle into the ground with a six pointed star in the middle and more blocky text runes around the edge. Finally once it was done he took the six oval gems and dropped them over each point of the star spinning them as he did. When they hit the ground they began to float and spin faster emitting a humming sound each one slightly different from the other. Once they were all spinning he sat at the head of the star one spinner right in front of him and began to pump more power into the spinners. Suddenly visible wispy silver gray energy began to rise from each spinner before coming together and forming a globe of see through energy in front of him. It was called an actualization field.

He could feel the awed and silent stares of his family behind him. His parents and siblings and the others. They all watched to see what was going to happen next. They did not know he was mentally conversing with Arya teaching her everything about this process. Next he lifted the two small glass cups with the Orichalcum and Mithril. Cupping the two small metal samples in his hand he placed in inside the field. At once his hand seemed to become trillions of tiny dots barely holding together. So did the metal samples. The gasps as his hand atomized almost made him snort, but he pretended to have missed them.

This was the power of the actualization field; it allowed a focused power user like himself break down items to the subatomic level and with their energy in the field copy the blueprints of that objects atoms into their mind saved forever in his occlumency memory. Truth was he already had both these samples and hundreds of thousands more stored in his head. But he needed these samples for his demonstration. Once the two samples had atomized completely and vanished he called on the second feature of the field. Construction, there were billions of free floating atoms all around you all the time, with the field he began to suck them in and using his knowledge began to chance the atomic puzzle pieces around into different shapes. It was an alchemist's wet dream come true. Transmutation perfected, the atoms began to assemble themselves into a shape fusing both Orichalcum as the shell and Mithril as the veins through it.

But there was one final piece to the puzzle. The most dangerous one and the one that brought the third function of the field into play. Isolation of the field's internal structure to generate volatile substances. He began to glow causing his spectators to gasp again as for the first time since he focused his core in a SEED he produced an Aura. It didn't last as the glowing green energy floating around him was sucked into the field. The glowing light got smaller and smaller as the field and his will compressed it. Focused it more and more than it already was until it began to crystallize.

Just as the change began the glowing green light hit the forming shape of the metal in the field binding both together as the task reached its final staged. Then the while field glowed light and a pulse raced out from around it knocking those watching back a step. When the light dimmed and they could all see again they were agape when the saw the silver gray globe was gone. The spinners had stopped spinning and Harry was standing staring at the object floating in mid air in front of him. It was a ring; it looked very plain and simple. A Metal band and round gem sat atop it glowing faintly. Smiling he took it and plucked it out of the air he seemed to pause to consult the notes form Merlin one more time and then he slipped the ring on his middle finger of his right hand.

For a second nothing happened and the glowing in the clear gem started to fade. But it didn't last as suddenly an angry red and black glow erupted from the clear gem and without warning blood red and black crystal spikes burst from Harry's with a sickening squelch and Harry fell to his knees in pain and the crystals grown rapidly made its way up his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO ALL! Yes I'm back, yes I'm alive. No I will never abandon this story. Sometimes it's just hard to write or be inspired as some other authors might know. Now this is more a filler chapter which is why it was so hard to write. But there is a big surprise at the end, but not a happy one. We see Harry slowly revealing his abilities to his family and getting closer to his parents which is something he always wanted.**

**There's just one thing I want to point out. While it might seem like it sometimes this is NOT a Super Harry or God Harry fic. I need you guys and girls to trust me on that. Yes Harry can do things no other wizard can, but only because they never knew to try. Harry is only applying his power in unique ways to give him advantages over others and he has a lifetime of practice which is why he doesn't have to try to do anything. Others that he teaches will have to learn from the beginning.**

**Now please enjoy. I will try to get the next chapter out faster. **

(Potter Manor, Outside)

It was about the time angry red and black crystal spikes started shooting out of her son hand and began moving up his arm that Lily Potter decided she would never be surprised by anything again. After the whole life and death situation not a week ago where she admittedly lost it for a while to the situation she faced right now. The scripts Nicholas brought that Merlin himself had written with an added secret note that linked them to Harry's condition.

Harry of course being the only one able to read the scripts but still unable to tell them exactly what it said. More strange magic at work had instead sent Nicholas Flamel out for supplies and then concocted some sort of strange ritual. In retrospect she probably should have been more involved and asked more questions. But it seemed that before she could work her head around what was happening Harry was done doing, well whatever it was that he was doing and made some sort of ring.

Again she probably should have spoken up then and asked Harry what the scripts said the ring was for BEFORE he put it on. Thus ending up in the situation he was in now, apparently being eaten by living crystals. Regardless no matter how many times your child's life is put in danger if you're a Mum then you're probably going to react the same way each time. "HARRY," she cried as she began to sprint towards him, James, Dumbledore and Nicholas right with her. Harry who was on his knees his right arm almost completely covered in red and black crystal growth managed to stager back to his feet held up his left hand in a spot motion and shouted.

"WAIT STOP DON'T COME ANY CLOSER YOU GUYS," against her and she was sure the others better judgment that she stopped less than five feet short of her son. The glowing crystal growth began to grow into his chest down his waist and up the right side of his neck and onto his cheek. She wanted to scream and cast spells and just stop whatever it was that was happening. The sudden cry of Phoenix song, Arya, eased her nerves as the woman in her bird form landed on her shoulder looking not at all upset at what was happening as far as she could tell.

Suddenly the crystals shot out of his back forming strange wing like shapes and then, froze stiff the rapid uncontrollable growth halting as soon as it had started. Breathing deeply with his eyes squeezed shut Harry seemed to stiffen and then the same glowing veins from before appeared under his skin. The crystals that had consumed almost a third of his body started to glow brighter and then suddenly changed color from Red and Black to Green Silver and Gold. Slowly, ever so slowly the crystal growths seemed to retract back the way they came. Flesh and skin closing up as they seemed to disappear right into his body, the large crystal wings going first and Lily noticed before the crystals on his head retracted that they seemed to form almost a circlet like crown around his brow.

Then just his right arm was covered, and then his hand and then just his middle finger. Finally the adults surrounding him watched as the ring from before became visible again, the last of the crystals retracting back into the original crystal. But the ring had changed, where before the band had been plain and simple the gem round and smooth the band had gained what looked lilt two twined dragons surround the bright green gem faceted and slit like a cat pupil and glowing faintly. The craftsmen ship and attention to detail was beyond the skill of both the Goblins and the Dwarves whose race prided themselves on their skill of such things.

Sighing a deep sigh of relief he looked at the adults and smiled a wide smile letting out an exhausted laugh that broke the tension of the others. Lily grabbed her son in a tight hug and James wrapped around them both. Nicholas and Dumbledore looked at each other smiling but with expression that said they both wanted a stiff drink. After a minute Nicholas decided to ask, "Harry what was that that just happened? Can you tell us?" Both his parents and the headmaster looked at him expectantly and he put on a sheepish look as he started to talk.

"Ah yes, sorry for the scare. The notes said there would be a test and warned me that if anyone who was, well not like me put on the ring that the Aetherium crystal would consume them. Bust since the crystal was made by me and by my magic it responded to me and aligned itself to me allowing me full access and control over my magic. Pretty neat huh dad?" While both his Parents and the headmaster looked confused and relieved at the same time the Alchemist look shocked at what he had said.

"Harry, please tell me if I misheard you, but I though you said the crystal you made was an Aetherium crystal. Do you mean to tell me that that's what is powering that ring?" Harry put on a face of confusion as did the other adults but it was Dumbledore who asked him.

"Nicholas, pray tell what an Aetherium crystal is. I'm afraid the term escapes me though I must admit it does seem like something I have heard before." The Potters nodded in agreement while the Alchemist looked at them all and then sighed deeply before beginning to explain.

"While the term Aetherium is the real name of the substance most people would refer and remember it as crystal manna," this got the right reaction as they all gasped though Harry kept his confused innocent face on, "Yes that's right, that's crystallized magic. Living magic given a physical form, the dead crystals in museums are all we have of them. Before now no one knew how to make more or if there were any active crystals still hidden somewhere. If word gets out that Harry can create Aetherium every single treasure hunter and power seeker will come after him. Legends say the crystals were once used by ancient Atlantis and was the cause of the cities destruction." This seemed to get all their attention, including Dumbledore who turned to Harry at once and said.

"Harry my boy, I'm sorry but you have to hand that ring over, it's too dangerous both for you and for your family," he expected the boy to fight but was surprised when he simply took the ornate ring off his finger and handed it to the headmaster. Unfortunately as soon as he took it the ring seemed to weigh several hundred pounds causing him to drop it at once. Absentmindedly Harry picked it back up and slid it onto his finger again then spoke.

"Sorry headmaster but the ring won't let anyone else take it but me. Worst case scenario it might even attack you like it did to me at first. But for you it would not stop, at least according to Merlin's scripts only the maker of the ring or at least a magical like me can use Aetherium crystals without losing control of them, sorry." The old man look shocked but seeing as he could not take the ring the man began to talk to his parents and Flamel about how they had to keep this a secret and what not. Not really listening he walked away from the group of adults and mad a gesture with his hand at some trees. Immediately three of them uprooted themselves, another flick and the trees began to twist together into a single larger tree which he then planted back in the ground. Turning back to the group all four of them were staring at him with awed expressions, he merely smiled and said, "well that was easy, what should I try next?"

All the adults looked frozen in shock at the sudden display of powerful magic but like usual it was Dumbledore that stepped forward and made a suggestion. "Harry my boy, we have to be careful. We don't yet know the extent of your abilities. It would be dangerous to go throwing your magic around without knowing the side effects."

Harry knew the headmaster was looking for an angle to control him with, labeling him as dangerous might allow him some measure of control over his life. He couldn't allow that at all, "But professor it's ok. Really I can FEEL the magic inside me now and it won't cause anymore problems I promise, LOOK." Harry raised his hands again making the adults gasp and flinch but he didn't make any big flashes of power. He just gathered some of his own magic and the magic from the spaces around himself until he had a glowing multicolored ball of prismatic light floating in his hands.

"Remarkable," Flamel sighed in wonder coming closer so he could observe the light he held. It was pure focused energy, power of existence gathered into a corporeal form.

"Oh my," said Lily also coming forward with James and Dumbledore behind her. Smiling at them all Harry tossed the ball of light at the ground in front of them were it burst and exploded, plant life for a hundred meters in every direction suddenly started growing at a accelerated rate creating a beautiful variety of plant life.

"See," Harry said with childlike innocence, "Its safe now." The adults couldn't really argue with him then. And honestly they hardly understood what had happened, only that for the moment Harry's magic seemed to be under control. They debated for a minute finally asking him to try a few things like making lights, levitating small objects or changing an objects color. They were all first year spells bit for Harry he used neither incantation nor wand movement. They tried to get him to but he explained that it felt easier just to think about what he wanted instead of trying to word a spell. Exhausted from the effort of it all they decided to call it a day and work out the details later. Ollivander, Flamel and Dumbledore all bade them farewell though the headmaster looked reluctant to leave even he could not think of anything else he could gain from the situation at that moment, only that he needed to keep a close eye on Harry Potter.

Finally the only ones left were the Potters and their children. Lily Potter let out a exhausted sigh from all the stress she had suffered that day and decided it was time to turn in. "Alright everyone bed time," she called out picking up Little Lily and taking her inside James and Harry following. She put her children down one by one until only Harry was left. He had changed into his pajamas and was fixing up his bed. He smiled when he noticed her standing in his doorway, Arya was in bird form resting on the headboard of his bed.

"Hey Mum," he said all smiles and happiness. Lily couldn't help herself and smiled back as she walked into his room and embraced him. Picking him up and sitting on his bed she stroked his new long hair and held him close to her chest. She really didn't know how much more she could take before she cracked. She really hoped things would settle down for awhile and just be normal again, though she had to admit she enjoyed holding her son without him being all embarrassed and trying to get away. Instead he just held her back and enjoyed the moment. Her eyes fell on his right hand where the ring was located and she picked his hand up to look at it, the emerald aetherium stone glowed slightly and she shivered at the power it held. "It's all gonna be ok Mum I promise," Harry mumbled as though he could hear her thoughts.

"I hope so baby," she mumbled into his hair kissing his crown before tucking him into his sheets. With one final kiss on his cheek she left the room and closed the door behind her with a whispered good night.

After a few minutes when the house had gone silent Harry got up out of bed and with a wave of his hand impressed him power onto his door preventing sound from escaping and placing detection based spells to alert him of anyone coming to check up on him. He paused as the door glowed and when he was sure he wouldn't be disturbed let loose a loud groan of pain and feel to his knees clutching his head the focusing ring on his figure glowing brightly.

Arya flamed to her human form and rushed to him falling to her knees and embracing him with arms and wings as he gasped and groaned. She didn't say anything, she knew what was happening to him. He had explained it earlier after he had put the ring on his finger. It only lasted a few minutes but as the shaking stopped she felt something press against her mind but felt nothing like legilimency.

_Man that really hurt,_ Harry's voice rang in her head bypassing all her magical mental shields like they weren't there. And to Harry that was actually the fact, his new abilities did not use magic so her magical defenses could not protect her against them. Harry called them Newtype powers, he had explained them earlier when he had been showing off his ring's power to the others from the rest of the families perspective they had been talking with her via legilimency.

To put things simply Newtype powers came in two categories. The Active powers and the Latent powers, Harry was a Latent dominate and Active secondary making his pupils metallic silver and having metallic gold rings around his eyes. Active powers had the most variety though Harry had less than an Active dominate he still had access to most of the abilities just less potent. The most basic of Active powers was telepathy, the manipulation of psychic energy to facilitate communication of thoughts, ideas and even memories from one person to another. Empathy, the ability to broadcast your emotions to another and to read their emotions in turn.

A big hitter among most Actives being telekinesis, using psychic energy to control physical objects. However this particular ability was rare and even the strongest TK users could only lift two or three times their own body weight without boosting the powers with another person. However most TK is not about how much force you could use but how much control and precision you had. With TK you could sever an artery of cut the brain stem of a enemy with little to no effort on your own part, and if your control was fine enough you could control the movement of molecules to create pyro cryo or aether kinesis. Basically create fire ice or lighting attacks that were very powerful and almost impossible to block with or without magic.

Then there was body systems control, the ability to highjack the nervous system of someone else and controlling them like a puppet by blocking their brain's singles to their own body and replacing them with your own. Mostly the ability was used by doctors as it allows them to actually control an injured person's conscious and unconscious muscle movement, basically everything from moving their arms and legs to controlling their heart beat. Finally there was psy-sight, the ability to see the psychic mental energy all living beings give off. It was different from having mage sight which let you see magic and it allowed you to construct a mental image of the thing you were observing based on their mental energy.

However Harry's active powers were secondary to his Latent powers. Active powers as the name suggested needed to person in question to consciously try to use their powers for them to work if an active wasn't thinking about them then the powers weren't on. Latents however were the exact opposite. Their powers only worked on instinct, if you tried to control them they wouldn't work at all. The only way to "control" them was to trick your own mind by focusing on your emotions or senses and allowing your instincts to react naturally fueling the Latent powers.

Latents had the innate ability to amplify the abilities of other Active or Latent Newtypes either by physical touch or by emotional bonds like friendship or love. At the same time they can also hijack and steal powers from other newtype for a shot time the same way, touch or emotional connection. As for personal abilities the most common and basic ability was called Extraspatial Awareness, it allows a Latent to maintain near perfect awareness of his or her position with regard to numerous other objects, even when all of them are in motion on different vectors and at different speeds. With this Latents barely ever trip or stumble or stub their toes because they hardly ever misjudge the distance between themselves and objects in their environment. At best this ability can make them seem preternaturally agile and surefooted, able to run across ropes or jump and flip while on slick ice as easily others would on a gymnastics mat.

Next ability was actually Precognition, nothing like magical seers the ability allows Latents to feel events coming before they actually happen. The most powerful Latents can actually get visions of events that are to come though usually the new untrained Latents only got urges or twinges that prompts them to take action before they are physically aware of a threat directed at them. Once mastered though Precognition can be split into two different categories, Wide Sight and Deep Sight. Wide Sight is the ability to accurately predict what will happen in the next dozen seconds or so and because it is so close to the present it is rarely ever wrong. Deep sight is the ability to see what will happen in the next dozen minutes or so but because the events of time are always in flux what you see in Deep Sight can change instantly between the now and the time the events actually happen mostly because you say it happening and acted in response to whatever you saw. Basically the further you looked into the future the less accurate your vision becomes.

The third ability of a Latent is the power to produce what is called a luck field. This power affects the physical universe in direct proximity to the latent in question, actually bending the laws or reality to the benefit of the Latent. The result is that in time of great crisis the Latent is just luckier than anyone has any right to be. And things just end up happening in their favor, like being able to shoot down a barrel of a gun before it fires or for an armed grenade to fail to explode. Not all Latents have a Luck field and it cannot really be controlled to any noticeable extent and only last for a second or two at any given time.

However those that do have the ability to control a luck aura can develop the fourth and final ability a Latent can have. That ability is time dilation, based on how time moves differently in your subconscious or your dreams a person can actually affect how long a second lasts in direct correlation to their own time stream. Making a second last anywhere from 1.5 times normal to 5 times normal time giving the Latent extreme advantages in reaction speed and reflexes. However long term use of time dilation can have major side effects on the body especially the heart. Too long dilating time could pump your heart into cardiac arrest or burn out your oxygen supply before you can take another breath in normal time. Regardless it was clear that while the Latents had fewer abilities than Actives they were just as powerful as or maybe even more powerful than their Active counterparts.

To say she was impressed was an understatement. Quite frankly Arya was astounded that sentient being could develop such powerful abilities and all without an ounce of magic or focused power as Harry was apt to call it. Yes Harry's focused core allowed him to accelerate the natural mutation on his brain and allow him access to Active and Latent powers at the same time where normally a person would only develop one of them. But according to Harry normal unfocused magicals and even non magicals would begin to develop Newtype abilities all on their own though not for a few hundred more years.

_Done basking in my greatness? _Came Harry's smug voice in her head. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at him seeing that he was smiling now his silver pupils reflecting the dim light and the gold rings around the emerald shining as well.

"Cheeky boy," she murmured kissing his forehead lightly and getting up allowing them both to stand. "Is it over then?" she asked him.

"Yeah it's done," he said reverting to speaking out loud. "The aetherium crystal in my focusing ring sent my focused seed core into overdrive for a moment. Another side effect of doing all this before my physical body was eleven. My core started sucking in energy for the space around me and the crystal and was about to bleed out of my control. So I sent the spare energy into my energy root system and it jump started my newtype abilities. They should have taken weeks to manifest and power up but now they are at full power along with a few more side effects." To demonstrate he lifted his shirt showing clear definition developing where there had been little to none before.

"So what do we do now Harry? Your powers are developed and your ring has been made mush more quickly than you expected." Arya looked concerned, things seemed to be spiraling out of control and she was scared that Harry would lose control of the situation and get caught.

"I admit this all happened a lot quicker than I was expecting. I'm really gonna have to keep a low profile around my family for the foreseeable future if I don't want to be discovered. Especially now that my Newtype powers have developed. Don't think I can't sense your emotions Arya, I can't read your mind unless I make a connection but emotions are more like smells than anything else. I can tell what you are feeling just by being near you. However I NEED to get my company up and running and for that I need several special items."

Harry walked over to his closet and gathered some of his power and pushed it into the space existing in his closet making it bigger on the inside but also charming the new space with the equivalent of a muggle repelling charm but focused on magicals. He then pulled out the spinners he had used to materialize and construct his ring and set up two different actualization fields. Finally he set the fields to absorb the spare molecules in the air and he used the memories in his mind stored to construct two specific items. Arya watched interested as he worked so he started to explain. "I need two specific items to actually get started. However both these items are complex pieces of technology with many specific parts. The actualization field is only supposed to be for constructing specific magical items so I have to make these two items in parts and construct them when the individual parts are done. By my estimation it will take about 6 months before they are done."

"What are you making," Arya asked eager to discover another facet of Harry's world. But Harry just chuckled and closed the closet door and got back into bed ushering Arya over.

"No, no that would ruin the surprise. I think I will hold off on telling you this one. But feel free to guess to your heart's content." Arya just huffed and tried to needle it out of him with flirting and kissing but it did her no good and finally she gave up to sleep. Harry after all had an image to keep up and it wouldn't do to give away all his secrets right away.

(Potter Manor 2 Months later, 31 July)

Nick Potter woke up on the morning of his ninth birthday excited for the day ahead. His parents had hinted at several surprises for that day. As he hopped out of bed and started to get dressed he thought back to how his life had changed since Harry had almost died. Those first few days had been crazed but since Harry had decoded those old texts from Merlin himself and made that really cool ring, things had been mostly normal.

Well normal in that nothing life threatening or trauma inducing had happened. Things had almost gone back to normal in the day to day life. Harry played with him and Mark when he came over and even played games with their siblings. Though Sarah for some reason insisted on hanging out with them even more than usual. The babies Little Lily and Claire were the big surprises though as both girls seemed to become attached to Harry and Harry to them who seemed to have grown to like taking care of them. Though for the life of him Nick couldn't see why, they were babies and didn't really have a place to play their games. It was the parents job to take care of them not Harry's, but he insisted on spending lots of time with them and his mum and Mark's mum both gushed whenever they watched Harry play peak a boo with them.

But that was just the normal stuff. Though Harry played with him and Mark and did a lot of the stuff they used to do together he also spent a lot of tie in the family Library reading books. Tons and tons of books. Honestly Nick was starting to think Harry was mad, they had another two years before they were supposed to go to Hogwarts and be forced to read, so he couldn't understand WHY Harry was reading so much so early. Also he spent a lot of time in his room experimenting. Apparently he remembered everything he read perfectly and he use that knowledge to mess with things like Potions and Arithmancy. Explosions were not uncommon now a days coming from his room. Also with his ring he could use spells now, Headmaster Dumbledore had once tried to put a underage trace spell on it didn't work, though he didn't use spell names or wand movement like his parents did.

He apparently had gotten a hold of his mums old school spell books and almost instantly managed to replicate the effects of the spells without trying. In all honestly he was insanely jealous of the fact that his twin got to use magic and he didn't. Funny thing was Harry seemed to realize this and had confronted him about it, in the end offering to take requests. Funniest day of his life was giving Mark a peacock tail and beak and having his chased around by female peacocks.

He was still jealous from time to time but he counted himself lucky that Harry didn't seem to hold it against him. Finally dressed he rushed down the stairs into the entrance hall and then to the dining room where his parents and Maddy were already waiting. His mum was holding little Lily in her arms and as he entered Iris, Camellia, Orchid and Kyle all jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" As loud as they could.

A hand came down on his shoulder and he looked behind him to see Harry grinning with Arya on his shoulder. He noticed that he had to look up to see his twins face. Unlike like him Harry looked almost ten instead of nine and was almost two inches taller than he was. He was growing faster than was normal. Another thing that made him different than before which again made him slightly jealous and ashamed of that feeling because Harry had pointed out that just because he looked older didn't mean he was actually older than him.

"Happy birthday Nick," Harry said giving him a brotherly sideways hug.

""You to Harry," he replied as he hugged him back as the rest of their family approached. Suddenly they both found themselves being hugged by their parents and brothers and sisters and ushered into the dining room where the food and most importantly the cake was located. As they all started to get settled the chime for the floo system went off and his dad went to greet the visitors.

He returned with Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius and Aunt Christina along with Sarah and Mark who ran to greet him and Harry and Rose who was in Aunt Christina's arms. In all honesty he couldn't have asked for a better celebration as they all ate and joked together and then cut the cake which was in the shape of a Quidditch pitch and had moving pictures of players and balls. It was around lunch time that his dad announced it was time to open presents which got him really excited.

More so when they actually moved outside onto the manors grounds toward their Quidditch pitch. He could only think of one reason they would be opening their presents on the field and his excitement soared at the prospect. So it was of little surprise to him when they reached the middle of the pitch and two piles of presents set out on tables greeted them along with Maddy who had apparently gone ahead to set it up.

"Alright boys," said James Potter lifting two long packages from the two piles and handing them to them both, "since we are already out here why don't you open these ones up first. I don't think you have to guess what they are but I won't say anyways just in case you are really are that clueless." The excitement in his voice was unmistakable as the boys started to rip into the long packages. Both boys tore back the raping paper to reveal a pair of Nimbus 1900's.

Nick let out a whoop of joy that made James Potter smile like a loon. He had been looking forward to this moment for years. Flying on a broom was one of life's greatest joys in his honest opinion and all his children had expressed varying degrees of skill on the children's brooms he had bought for them as toddlers. Now however he had managed to convince Lily that his two oldest were ready for their first REAL brooms and the Nimbus 1900's were the top of the line models.

He looked over at Harry expecting to see a similar expression compared to Nick's. After all Harry had been as excited to fly as Nick had been. But that had been before, his smile faltered when he saw the bitter sweet expression on his son's face. It was an expression that should not have been on any nine year olds face, especially on his birthday. Harry looked up at him, his expression changing to one of apology as he met his questioning gaze.

"What's wrong Harry?" He asked gaining the attention of everyone as they stopped talking to look over, including Nick who had been consumed with his own broom he hadn't noticed his brother's lack of reaction. Harry didn't respond, he just held up the broom at waist height and let it go. Instantly gravity took hold and the Nimbus 1900 fell to the ground with a soft thunk. James felt his heart plummet just like the broom; brooms did not have any magic of their own. The used a complex set of engraved runes and spells to take magic from their rider to power the flight. The broom should have used Harry's magic to float at waist height so he could easily mount it, but it had fallen and that meant the broom couldn't pull magic from Harry. It meant that he couldn't the broom, or any other broom, ever.

"I'm sorry." Harry said voice dejected. The emotion wasn't faked; the broom was a lot like wand was. But it used runes instead of a core to pull magic from his body. He had stopped the flow of magic on his own, to prevent the broom from exploding but to everyone else. "My magic, it's too different now. It stopped at my hand and wouldn't go into the broom. I tried to force it a little but the runes almost instantly overloaded so I pulled the magic back."

James picked up the broom his heart breaking at the resigned look his son had. It wasn't fair! Why did everything thing have to happen to Harry! Hadn't he suffered enough! Harry sensing his father's emotions starting to turn for the worst he decided to move the situation along. "Come on dad cheer up. It's still my birthday after all and I still have a lot of presents to open. Let's not let this one thing ruin our moods today."

Putting motion behind his words he grabbed Nick's hand and led him over to the rest of the presents where he started to make a show of opening them one by one in a silly fashion to the delight of his younger siblings. Nick, setting his broom down joined his brother's game as they discovered the joke sets and new muggle clothes and packs of magical candies.

Sirius and Remus walked up to their friend who was still holding Harry's defunct broom watching his son with a mixture of sadness and pride. "Damn if anything James that boy has a stronger spirit than any I have ever seen," Sirius said.

"It's just not fair Padfoot," James said in a soft voice. "He can't use a wand like everyone else and now he can't use a broom. What else is he going to be denied because of what happened to him."

"Look on the bright side James," Remus added smiling as Harry used a sparkler to entertain little Lily and Rose while their Mums watched with bright smiles. "He did get that ring, which is probably better than a wand anyways. He can use magic like he's a little Merlin. As for flying, who knows, maybe he will think of something else he can do instead of flying.

James grimaced at the thought but nodded. A few minutes later after everyone settled down Nick begged him to teach him to fly. He hesitated but Harry, who was holding little Lily, insisted that he teach Nick and to make things even better he asked if he could give his new Nimbus 1900 to Mark. This raised a few objections mostly from the mums but Harry insisted that because it was his present and because he couldn't use it anyways that Mark should have it. So that Nick could learn to fly with their friend and so the broom wouldn't go to waste. Really who could argue with that logic, so it was that a wide eyed Mark got his first broom while thanking Harry over and over. If there was anything better Harry could have done to cement a lifetime of friendship in Mark no one there could think of it.

Lily watched as Nick and mark took to the air for the first time guided by James, along with Sirius and Remus who borrowed brooms. The five of them flew in swooping patterns and she could hear them laughing. She looked away and walked over to her grounded son, he was sitting in the shade with a board on his lap. He had muggle paper and pens instead of parchment and ink, he had asked for them weeks ago for his studies and he was writing quickly on the paper. "What are you working on this time Harry?" she asked with a smile, he had been working on a lot of theories and spells from the books he read, trying to better understand his own abilities and to test his limits.

He smiled back at her and handed her the pad, on it were several complex rune schemes and diagrams. None of which she could understand, and at her questioning look Harry answered. "Those are the rune schemes for those Nimbus 1900's Nick and Mark are flying up there." Lily looked surprised at his words and Harry just grinned.

"Are you trying to make a broom that you can fly?" She asked hoping that maybe if he could he could someday join his father in the sky. She could easily see how much it was affecting James for Harry to be unable to use a broom. But her small hope was dashed when he shook his head.

"No, there's no way to make one that could stand my magic. The power is too pure, too refined for simple runes to handle. The would overload the moment I tried to power them, however," he trailed off a small smirk forming on his lips. It was a look that told her that Harry had thought of something special and one of a kind. She was seeing this look more and more often as the days passed and she had a feeling she would be seeing it for years to come.

"However…." She continued leadingly. In answer Harry rose up and walked past her to the middle of the pitch beckoning her to follow. She did and when he reached the middle he motioned for her to stop a few feet away. The flyers up in the sky stopped moving several hundred feet in the air and watched realizing that Harry was about to try something.

"I hope," Harry stated as his ring started glowing faintly and the air around him started to shimmer, "that if I can replicate the effects of the ruins and charms used on most brooms and apply them to myself I can replicate the abilities of a broom, without the broom." Lily Potter could only stare in absolute awe as after a moment of his clothes flapping in a intangible wind Harry slowly lifted up into the air and floated about three feet off the ground and held his position.

James flew down to his son staring as for a moment before he let out a bark of joy, "Harry that's amazing you wonderful boy you! Can you do more than this?"

"Hold up one second," Lily snapped derailing James praise and making them both look at her. "Harry this is amazing I admit, but I want you to go slow and James I want you to stick close to him at all time got it." Both father and son nodded eagerly and Harry motioned to his dad to give them some room. In his head Harry was glad to have an excuse to fly. It was a simple as willing himself to lift off the ground and then will himself forward, but he also had to add things like protection against the wind and cushions against sudden impacts. It was easy enough to push his magic through his skin and around his whole body.

His current body didn't have as much endurance as it would in a few years but he could easily pull power from open space, but he probably wouldn't have to. It didn't take too much power to fly otherwise normal witches and wizards would be unable to fly on brooms. In the end it all came down to experience which he had. Slowly he leaned his upper body forward and floated forward while still remaining mostly upright. His dad called encouragements to him while the others above him cheered.

Deciding to speed things up a little he leaned forward even more and kicked up the speed. It was pure bliss with the wind flapping around him and the ground beginning to blur below he went faster and faster till he was zooming around the pitch going 70 miles per hour. His dad was flying behind him cheering the whole way though starting behind, so he did a few loops and twists and banked back to him mum who was watching his progress in wonder.

Landing in front of her he mimed stumbling and she caught him. His dad his brother and everyone else landed around him all exclaiming their awe. Pretending to pant from being tired he looked at his dad and said, "Wow that was exhausting. I'm gonna have to try that again some time."

James just shook his head, "Merlin Harry, if it's not one thing it's another. Hey, you know what? I bet there's no rule in Quidditch that says you can't play WITHOUT a broom. If you can master that think about how good a player you could be!" Harry just laughed, glad his dad's funk was gone. Now he could spend the next few weeks with his dad "mastering" his new flying ability. And on the plus side he could get to know his dad better than he had ever had before.

(September 13 2012, France, 13th Realm/Expanded Space "Notre Dame")

Twelve year old Fleur Delacour lay sunbathing on her family's private beach situated behind the manor and sealed off from any prying eyes by the wards around said manor. The manor was almost 400 years old and was crafted in the classical French architecture. Her family was old and wealthy so they could afford the powerful and complex wards. At age twelve she was well into her puberty and he body was reflecting her heritage as a Veela. Her hips widening and her breasts swelling at an alarming rate causing her to look like a 15 year old as opposed to a 12 year old.

So it was that between her new more mature body and the privacy of the manor's wards that she had decided to forgo the normal swim wear and tan nude. Being a veela allowed her to enjoy tanning without any risk of bad skin burns of peeling. Her natural healing factor would take care of that, which was great but there was also the down side of the effort it took to get an even tan and avoid unsightly tan lines. Mostly due to the large white silver wings that sprouted from her back. With a wing span of 13 feet and growing it was a real pain when she was trying to tan her back and bum having to constantly move her wings around so she usually took care of that first.

Now after a few hours on her belly she finally flipped to lying on her back, arms over her head and fully relaxed. The sky above her shimmered and danced at random, mostly due to the expansion wards that had created this specific realm. The sun above her was the real sun, the complex and ancient wards letting the outside sun and sky in without affecting the surrounding space of the mundane world and tipping them off to their existence.

However her relaxing day in the sun was not to last. She barely managed to register the sudden lack on sunlight through her closed eye lids when she suddenly had about ten years scared of the end of her life span by a sudden crashing explosion of noise. Startled she jerked upright crying out in surprise as her eyes shot to the sky above her. The image that greeted her made her heart leap up into her throat and her stomach drop down somewhere around her ankles.

Weather in the Realms was independent of the weather outside the realm. In fact the weather was controlled completely, meaning they could schedule things like rain or snow or sunshine whenever they wanted and the schedule for the weather was public knowledge to everyone who lived in the Realm. Though depending on the size of the realm in question the weather could be different in certain sections of that realm.

The weather for that day, heck for the next five days was all summer sunshine. Minimum to no clouds and a nice breeze. So suddenly losing the sunlight meant a really big mistake on the part of the ward control mages. But that was not what had scared her, no what scared her was two different things. The first being the ward dome in the sky, most of the time it was a barely visible shimmer. Now however she could clearly see the multi colored hue and curve of the wards, visible because of the sun bright white lighting arcing all across the wards making a constantly crackling noise that buzzed against her ears. The second was the storm clouds blocking the sun, regular old storm clouds as far as she could tell accept for the fact that the clouds were situated OUTSIDE the ward dome. Which was supposed to be impossible.

"FLEUR!" Came a sudden scared voice from above and behind her. She turned to see her nine year old sister glide out of the sky on wings identical to her own but with only a ten foot span. Gabriel Delacour her only sibling and best friend was still in that pre puberty stage of a veela's life making her a lot smaller than her. She landed running and right into her arms despite the fact that she was still naked. "What's going on? What happening Fleur?!"

Fleur opened her mouth to answer when another boom echoed over head silencing her, following right after the explosion of noise both she and her sister were thrown violently to the sandy beach by intense shaking. An earthquake, another impossible thing for a realm to have. The land in the realms were artificial, which meant the only way there could be a fault line below the land of a realm was if someone put one there and then added force to generate a earthquake.. The shaking stopped after only a minute, but following the whole world seemed to fall silent. The lighting still swirled above her head on the wards and she feared the disasters would start up again any second.

So it was no surprise when she flinched hard at a sudden screeching sound echoing in the air over and over again. The pulsating wards suddenly gaining hundreds of rune circles all across the surface filling the sky. The lightning bolts of chaotic magic suddenly started getting sucked into the center of the magical rune circles the whooshing sound of air being sucked into a vortex causing her hair to whip around her face. If she had thought her feeling of foreboding could not have been more intense she had been wrong.

"Non," she said in a whisper watching the disaster forming above her. Her family and her father had been among crafters of this realms undetectable expansion ward scheme. So she had access to a lot of the design functions that went into the realms wards and she knew what was happening. For some reason despite the massive power requirements needed to make the wards function properly they were overloading. How, she didn't know but she knew what was going to happen next, to prevent the wards failing and killing everyone inside the wards were going to vent the excess magic into the normal world to balance the wards and return things to normal.

When this realm had been constructed there had been a minimal muggle population situated outside the ward line. Now however the Realm was situated smack dab in the middle of what was the muggle city and central hub of France, Paris. She didn't know what the effects would be, but the venting of chaotic magic into the muggle world in the middle of a large muggle city could be nothing but disastrous. Silently she sent a prayer to those souls in Paris and hoped that they could survive whatever was coming.

(Paris, Muggle World, Same Time)

Tanner Stone, an American tourist visiting France with his family was just about to take a picture of his wife and two little boys and pressed the button when the camera exploded. "Ah crap, what in god's name." He said dropping the digital camera though not without getting a nasty burn on his hand. He cursed quietly under his breath and held his hand close trying to numb the pain but was distracted by the frantic yelling of his wife Claire.

"Tanner," she yelled and he looked at her only to see that she wasn't looking at him but up at the sky. He looked up as well and froze, not really understanding what his eyes were telling him. In the sky seemingly from thin air dark purple storm clouds were forming in a swirling hurricane like pattern. A buzzing sound was vibrating in the air around him and what little of his concentration that was not focused on the sky idly noted the suddenly malfunction and even explosion of all the advanced electronic items. The more advanced the quicker they overloaded and spontaneously exploded.

Arcing white lighting suddenly starting shooting through the clouds and all the bolts were colliding in the eye of the hurricane like cloud formation. A big ball of glowing white light began to form pulsing faster and faster like a racing heart. Unbidden his eyes fell from the awe inspiring and terrifying sight in the sky to meet his wife's no more than 20 feet away. He looked at her and she looked back at him and she seemed to understand what he instinctively knew was about to happen.

"I love you." She said simply and kneeled down to his two boys and embraced them. He couldn't move his feet rooted to the spot, his mind racing a million miles an hour but his body locked in place as the genetically encoded fight or flight response played ping pong with his reactions. He barely managed an "I love you to," to his wife weeping wife when his life came to a sudden and abrupt end.

The Realm knows as Notre Dame fell almost directly a magical ley line, basically the magical veins of the planet earth. As the alternate reality Harry Potter had predicted the planet's magic was confused at the surging presence of the 52 Magical Realms spread across the planet's surface and was just beginning to search for a way to correct the inconsistent presence of the expanded areas. First by moving the planet's magic through the ley lines trying to look for an answer. The Notre Dame however sits across one of those Ley lines and inadvertently absorbed magic directly from the planet. The wards could handle a lot and venting of excess magic was not rare but normally the amount of excess magic was minimal.

The magic being vented at that exact moment was more than 1000 times the amount the realms wards were rated to handle, that and because of the perceived danger the ward vented all that magic in on single amount instead of over a longer period of time as was normal. The effect was catastrophic as the beam of magic lanced down into the ground less than a mile from Tanner Stone and his family. The power returning to the Earth with the force of 10 megaton nuclear blast. The heat of the blast vaporized human beings within a mile and a half of the impact site, Tanner Stone going form man to ash in less than a one hundredth of a second a nano second after his wife and kids. The shockwave came next shattering buildings and sending anything not bolted to the ground flying. Including people, most of whom died before they realized anything was even wrong. Next the ground bucked in a rolling wave like the ocean toppling all structures and creating pitfalls and sinkholes sucking the rubble under the earth, the Eifel Tower long standing hallmark of France buckled and twisted before crashing down onto a tumbling double decker bus and being rolled under the wave of rock and stone.

In less than 3 minutes after the magic returned to the earth Paris France was nothing more than a pile of flattened rubble. More than Two Million souls lost in an instant, a tragedy of epic proportions that would reverberate through the magical and non magical worlds for years to come. The real sorrow though would come from the tension created between peoples, the blame unfairly placed despite the fact in the end it was really no one's fault. Magic in the Earth knew none of the tragedy and simply moved on looking for an answer to the inconsistency between the realms and reality.

(October 31, 2012, Ruins of Paris, Realm Gate Building)

A deep sadness welled up inside Harry's soul as he stared out across what used to be Paris France. The destruction of the great city was no one's fault but he still felt partly reasonable. He pushed such thoughts away as quick as he could, there was no way he could have known this would happen. Magic was looking for a way to correct what it thought was a mistake with the world, it didn't notice the people magical or not that walked its surface. Whether or not sentient life survived was irrelevant to the planet, from its perspective life would go on. It couldn't possibly know what would happen if it brought down the Realms wards.

"Harry! It's time to go!" His father yelled from behind him on the stairs of the gate building. The entrance to this areas realm was inside and though its wards had managed to protect it from the blast of magic they had failed soon after. Soon after France's muggle government had chosen it to be the center for the relief efforts in the area. While the city had been destroyed the population centers outside of the city for miles around had been affected as well and needed assistance. Also while rare there were some survivors scattered around the ruins. Mostly around areas with hidden magical buildings where the wards had gone into emergency protection mode and ended up extending into the muggle areas.

Harry ran up the steps to his father who had been chose by the English Ministry of Magic to lead relief efforts in France along with others from the surrounding European magical countries and the ICW. It was magic that had caused the destruction of Paris and both the magical world and the muggle leaders knew it was magic and no one beside him knew the reason. Harry had begged his father to let him come it had taken a little bit but he had managed it. It was also going to be his first experience entering a realm though he couldn't really enjoy it like he wanted to. Inside the building the quickly walked past the area designated for the muggles to use and past the wards to the gate room. It wasn't anything real fancy just two pillars with a fog like haze between them.

His father beckoned to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Ok Harry just stay close to me, you didn't have any trouble with the Portkey coming here so the gate shouldn't cause any problems either. We can walk through to the other side on the count of three. 1…2…3…Now!" The both of them strode forward and as soon as he walked into the Haze it was like he was suddenly pulled forward into a long tunnel and spit out the other side in an instant coming to a stop in the Realm's gate room where the rest of the committee was waiting for them.

They both strode forward to meet the group of witches and wizards and s they reached them they were approached by a tall French man with a moustache and short dark hair. "Hello," he said in slightly accented English and extended his hand to his dad who gripped it instantly. "My name is Sebastian Delacour head of the ward division for the Realm. Please if you would come with me to my manor we can begin the discussion. The rest of the English crew is already there."

"Thank you," his dad said smiling, "I hope you don't mind but my son here insisted on coming to try and help if he could. He has some unique perspectives on magic due to his condition." Sebastian looked at him and flinched slightly at his silver cored pupils and gold rings in his eyes. But like any good politician he covered his reaction with a kind smile and extended his hand for him to shake which he did.

"I don't mind at all, it's a pleasure to meet you young sir. How old are you if you don't mind me asking 11, 12?"

"9 Mr. Delacour," he responded making the man blink in surprised but he just nodded. Harry just smiled as Mr. Delacour and his father started talking about the current situation and began walking away to the group. In a matter of minutes they had taken another Portkey to the Delacour manor entrance hall. Harry noticed both Madam Bones and Umbitch off to the side with a few other English wizards but was stopped from going into the room by his dad.

"Harry why don't you wait out here for awhile while we talk. If anything comes up that we could use your help with I will come and get you ok." Harry nodded knowing that they were going to discuss classified material concerning the wards and such. It wouldn't do to have a child in there with them.

Mr. Delacour had an idea however, "Mr. Potter why don't you let Harry send some time with my daughters Fleur and Gabriel. He can hang out with them for a little while." His father looked at him for his opinion and he nodded his consent. Honestly he couldn't believe his luck running into the Delacours again, at least so early before the Tri Wizard Tournament. He couldn't help but look forward to the opportunity. Sebastian Delacour gave him directions to the common area up the stairs to find Fleur and Gabriel. He smiled and thanked him and made his way there, he looked out the window walking up the stairs seeing the artificial ocean and large French buildings stretching out across the land. It made him somewhat sad that it would all have to go eventually. His thought were interrupted though as he reached the top of the stairs a silver white blur shot past him giggling.

He reached to top of the stairs and turned to follow the giggling blur only for his Latent abilities to scream at him from behind. He quickly turned around just in time to catch another larger silver white blur. Said blur hit him knocking him to the floor with a whoosh of air. Well almost to the floor as he managed to catch himself a few inches from the ground and ended up floating there. He turned to see the person who had hit him and his eyes locked with a sapphire eyed angel.

**FINALLY! Dang that took a long time to write. Again sorry about that. This chapter was just a precursor to what comes next. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
